Frozen
by goodform2011
Summary: Sequel to 'Heat'. There's a new witch in town, ready to stir up her own brand of trouble. Emma and Killian are happy, in love, and enjoying familial bliss, but this witch has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**This is the long, overdue sequel to 'Heat'. This is a different take on the wicked witch that came to town with a Frozen twist. As much as I enjoyed Zelena and all her drama, I wanted to make the character my own. I hope you all enjoy, and please take a moment to let me know how I'm doing.**

In the dead of night on the eve of a new moon, all of Storybrooke was tucked in safe and sound. At the edge of town, a bright light sparked and a new figure emerged from the shadows.

"So this is Storybrooke," the mysterious figure grinned as she inhaled deeply. "It's time to work my magic." She held up her palm and blew. Ice crystals erupted from her hand, sending a chill throughout the town.

Another figure emerged from the shadows and went to the visitor's side. "We're going to have fun in this sleepy little town. I can feel it."

The creature next to the mysterious figure cackled with laughter.

"It's time to put our little plan into action," the figure grinned as she petted the creature, "Is my little spy ready?"

The creature nodded.

"You know what to do."

* * *

Emma woke up in the middle of the night to see her breath turn into a cloud of vapor. She mentally cursed herself for thinking that it was a good idea to fall asleep with the window open in April.

"Close the window, Jones," Emma nudged her husband, "I'm cold."

"Come here, Love," he opened his arms to her in his half awake state, "I'll keep you warm."

"Yes, you will," she turned into his arms with a sleepy smile, "But we have children to keep warm, too."

Killian rolled out of bed and closed the window as she requested. Instead of returning to bed, he grabbed two blankets from their closet and stumbled down the stairs to cover the children.

Emma smiled as he disappeared. He'd been such a natural as a father in the two years that he'd laid claim to the title. He doted on not just his daughter but also his stepson. Killian and Henry were nearly inseparable, spending nearly every weekend aboard the Jolly Roger. As inseparable as Killian and Henry were, their daughter, Fallon, was hardly the third wheel.

Fallon was a Jones through and through. She was more at home aboard her father's ship than she was on dry land, taking her first steps aboard the ship. Her first word was 'papa'. Her second had been 'ship' at least they told everyone it was 'ship'. They were pretty sure that was what she'd been trying to say.

Emma wasn't surprised when Killian returned from checking on the children with Fallon in his arms.

"What are you doing awake, Princess?" Emma asked her daughter when Killian lowered her onto their bed.

"Cold, Mommy," Fallon stated as she wrapped her arms around her mother, "Brrr."

"Lucky for us, Papa will keep us warm," Emma giggled as Killian fished another blanket out of their closet to add to the bed to keep them all warm. "Get some sleep, Sweetheart."

"Brrr," Fallon repeated as she snuggled in with both Emma and Killian.

Fallon was sandwiched between her parents as they all snuggled in together. Emma's fingers interlocked with her husband's. Their eyes met as Fallon drifted off into dreamland. They loved the tranquility of their current life. After three centuries of heartache for Killian and nearly three decades for Emma, they'd found love in each other and were immensely happy.

"Sleep, Love," Killian whispered as he gave her hand a slight squeeze, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

In no time at all, Emma drifted off. The consistency that she'd missed out on her entire life was now her life, and she relished it.

Killian loved to watch both of the women in his life sleep. Fallon had the innocence of youth. Emma had the look of contentment. He never thought he'd find the happiness that had eluded him for most of his life. As much as he loved his Milah, his love for Emma was greater though she'd never ask him to admit it. She accepted his past, accepted that he'd loved another.

Several hours later, Killian was still watching his two greatest loves sleep when Fallon's eyes popped open.

"Hi, Papa," Fallon snuggled in closer to her father.

"Shhh," Killian brought his finger to his lips, "Mama's still sleeping."

"Wanna sail," Fallon's crystal blue eyes connected with her father's. "Go now."

"We'll sail later, Little Love," Killian assured her as he rubbed circles into the little girl's back, hoping that he'd be able to soothe her back to sleep.

"Go now," Fallon repeated as she maneuvered around in the bed until she was on her knees, raining kisses up and down his cheeks.

"Your mother taught you that, didn't she?" Killian chuckled as he began tickling his daughter. There was no point in trying to get her back to sleep. She was awake until it was time for her morning nap, many hours later. His tickling motions woke his wife.

"Is Fallon trying to charm you again?" Emma mumbled as the movements on the other side of the bed woke her further. Fallon's feet were the first thing Emma saw as her eyes came open. It wasn't the first time that had happened.

"It's what she does best," Killian laughed as he tickled Fallon harder now that Emma was fully awake, "Takes after her poppy in that way."

"Go sailing, Mama," Fallon broke free of her father's grasp to hug her mother.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, but Mama has to work," Emma kissed her daughter's cheek.

Fallon frowned at the news.

"I bet Papa will take you and Henry sailing though," Emma assured her.

"Funner with you," Fallon's lip turned into a pout.

"I know, Sweetheart," Emma hugged her daughter, "For me too, but you want me to protect the town from bad guys, don't you?"

"Yes," her daughter's head bobbed reluctantly.

"We can all go sailing together next weekend," Emma assured her, "Uncle Robin will be taking next weekend's shift."

"Okay," Fallon stated as she climbed over Emma to slid out of bed. She took off like a shot as soon as her feet hit the floor. There wasn't a question as to where she was heading. She was going to wake up her brother. She was the designated alarm clock for everyone in the cottage, and she took her job seriously.

"Good morning, Love," Killian shifted in the bed until he was hovering over his wife.

"Good morning, Husband," Emma smiled as her hand went to the back of his neck to force his lips against hers.

"Did I warm you sufficiently?" he asked as his hands found the hem of her shirt and slid under it to test her body temperature.

"I can do with a bit more warming," she smiled as her hands slid under the cotton shirt he wore to bed, sliding it up his torso and over his head. He hadn't always worn clothes to bed. It was only after Fallon had started climbing out of her crib and later her bed to join them that he started wearing clothes to sleep in. She'd never admit it, but she missed the days when he slept in nothing at all.

"You've always enjoyed my warmth," he chuckled as he returned the favor.

"Papa," Fallon called to him from downstairs, "I hungry."

"Fallon, I'm making cereal," they heard Henry respond to the young girl.

"No cereal," she reply, "Pamcakes."

"Pancakes," they heard Henry correct her, "And you'll only eat Killian's pancakes."

"Papa," Fallon called up the stairs again.

"I think you're being summoned," Emma giggled as Killian groaned into her neck.

"Why did we teach her to talk?" Killian groaned as he retrieved the shirt she'd tossed aside.

"Because she's so darn cute," Emma laughed as he pushed away the covers and untangled his limbs, "She takes after you in that she talks so much."

"I thought you liked hearing me speak," he paused as his feet hit the hardwood floor.

"Damn it, I do," she sighed, "It's that bloody accent of yours."

"Papa!" Fallon called up to him again. Her patience was wearing thin. She was only moments away from storming up the stairs.

"Coming, Little Love," Killian called out to her. He turned to kiss Emma once more before making his way downstairs, picking Fallon up and tossing her over his shoulder. The little girl squealed with in delight as he set her at the kitchen counter so he could make breakfast for the cottage before Emma had to get to work.

* * *

"I guess winter is still hanging on," Henry frowned as he made his way to the Jolly Roger with Killian carrying Fallon. Snowflakes were falling. The little tot was attempting to catch them in her gloved hand. "Is it too cold to go out?"

"It's never too cold to sail, Lad," Killian assured him as they stepped aboard the ship. The duo worked in tandem to get the ship ready to sail as Fallon went to the wheel and spun it around to her heart's content until they left the docks. The wheel was then turned over to her father or brother, as she couldn't see over the wheel to actually navigate.

In the open sea, Fallon immediately ran to the bow to feel the wind whip through her brunette locks. Killian went with her, lifting her up so that she could see over rail.

"Dolphins, Papa," Fallon pointed towards the animals swimming along side the ship.

Killian laughed at her exuberance. Every time they went out, she saw dolphins, yet her reaction was the same. She had the heart of a sailor.

"Very good, Fallon," Killian kissed her cheek, "Come on. Let's give Henry a hand."

Back on her feet, Fallon ran back to the helm of the ship to 'assist' her brother in navigating. Killian resumed his teachings of how to read the nautical charts. She was proving to be a quick study.

"Come about, Henry," Fallon shouted out abruptly.

"No, not yet, Fallon," Killian laughed as he tickled her stomach. That was her favorite nautical expression, and she used it as often as she could.

"But I want him to come about," she gave him her best pouting, managing to squeeze out a few crocodile tears as well.

"You're too good at that already," Killian kissed her cheek, "Did Mommy teach you that?"

"Yep," she bobbed her head proudly.

After getting to their desired fishing spot for the day, hooks were dropped as Fallon took her first nap. She didn't yet have the patience for her father's profession. Rather than cut into the day's profits by having the fishing cut short, Killian had learned to put Fallon down for a nap while he and Henry fished.

It was that hour of time that Killian and Henry would talk through all the mysteries of life. That day's topic was Henry's father.

Neal had returned to Storybrooke after a year in prison for committing multiple robberies around town and then framing Killian for the crime. It had been difficult for Neal to fit back into Storybrooke, even harder to find his place in Henry's life. Not only was he competing against former pirate turned stepfather, but Regina had brought Robin Hook into Henry's life.

"How was dinner last night with Neal?" Killian inquired.

"Okay," Henry shrugged, "We went bowling. He's not very good."

"Couldn't be any worse than me," Killian chuckled. He'd gone bowling a handful of times since his arrival in Storybrooke. He had yet to break a hundred. He liked to blame his ineptitude on the beer that Emma would ply him with, but he had a feeling that even Fallon could out bowl him if she could lift the ball.

"No, I suppose not," Henry conceded.

"He's trying, Henry," Killian tried to ease his stepson's clearly turbulent mind.

"Doesn't feel like it," the boy muttered.

"A lot changed during that time he was away for both him and yourself," Killian stated.

"He doesn't like you," Henry stated.

"We have a bit of history," Killian conceded, "And he doesn't agree with your mum's choice of marrying me. That's something that he has to work through."

"He doesn't think it's safe for me to go sailing with you," Henry replied, "He doesn't think it's safe to be anywhere near you."

"You know differently," Killian patted his shoulder; "You can ask him to stop speaking that way if it bothers you."

"Why don't you talk bad about him? Why don't you say things like it's dangerous to be around him?" Henry asked.

"Because it isn't true," Killian replied, "He has made some bad choices that have put you in danger, but that was never his intention. I believe that he has every intention of protecting you. His intentions were simply misguided. He thought it was best to keep you away from me. He did have valid points. I do have a colorful past."

"So does he," Henry muttered, "And you've never betrayed my mother like he did. You've always been there for my mother."

"Always will be," Killian assured him, "I'll always be there for you too, but I need you to know that you don't have to choose between me and your father, just as you haven't had to choose between Emma and Regina. They didn't get along at first either, but they found their way to a truce for you. Neal and I will as well."

"How is that accomplished when you can't be in the same room without a mediator?" Henry asked, "And it's because he always starts it. Why does he always start it?"

"Because I have the life that he wants. It's easy to be the bigger man when you have the happiness that your mother and I have. Your father needs to find his own happiness," Killian explained, "Perhaps he needs someone to show him how."

"Aren't fathers supposed to teach sons about life?" Henry asked.

"I'm not suggesting that you show him how to live," Killian chuckled, "I'm suggesting you give him something to look forward to…perhaps a chance to be a father to you."

"I just can't get past the fact that he abandoned my mother, essentially abandoning me," Henry shrugged.

"I believe if Baelfire had known about you, he never would have left," Killian stated, "He knew what it was like to be abandoned as a boy, as do I. That's not a fate he would have wanted for his own son."

"How do you know that?" Henry asked.

"Because I knew the boy that had been abandoned by his father," Killian replied, "I could see in his eyes how much it hurt for his father to choose the dark magic over his own flesh and blood."

"Sometimes I forget that you knew him before this world," Henry replied.

"It was a lifetime ago," Killian conceded.

"Do you miss Neverland?" Henry asked.

"I certainly don't miss Pan," Killian replied, "There wasn't much on the island that I enjoyed. Neverland was merely a tool needed to plot my revenge against Rumplestiltskin. Nothing good comes from never aging. A boy your age should be growing…learning from his mistakes."

"I'll try to go easier on Neal," Henry offered after several moment of contemplation.

"There's a good lad," Killian patted his back.

* * *

"Mama," Fallon raced towards her mother upon meeting up for dinner. In her haste to greet her mother, her hair was flying in every direction.

"Hi, Princess," Emma caught her in her arms, kissing her cheek, "Did you have fun sailing today with Henry and Papa?"

"Yep, saw dolphin," Fallon nodded, her cheeks rosy from the breeze blasting against them on the swift sail back to Storybrooke.

"You always see dolphins, Sweetheart," Emma chuckled as she tried to run her fingers through the tangled mess that was her daughter's hair, "Didn't Papa brush your hair this morning before you left the cottage?"

"Yes, I did," Killian quickly defended himself, "Blame that on the wind and the fact that she would not sit still when I tried to tie it back this morning into one of those pony things you are so fond of."

"Papa pulls my hair," Fallon replied as she gave a lock of her hair a tug to demonstrate, "Ouch."

"He doesn't have that gentle touch, does he?" Emma chuckled, "He'll learn."

"You do hair tomorrow," Fallon's head came to rest against her mother's shoulder.

"How was sailing, Henry?" Emma asked as her son hugged around her waist briefly, avoiding his sister's limbs that were wrapped all around Emma.

"Docked the Jolly Roger all by myself today," he proclaimed proudly. It was the first time Killian had let him try such an endeavor solo.

"Good job, Kid," Emma beamed with pride, "You're going to be able to take out the ship solo one of these days."

"You first, Love," Killian snorted in amusement. He knew she was as protective of her vehicle as he was of his ship.

"He has to get his learner's permit first," Emma shook her head, "There is no such thing for sailing."

Henry laughed off the tug of war his mother and stepfather were currently engaged it. He knew their protests had nothing to do with his abilities.

"Catch bad guys, Mama?" Fallon asked.

"Not today," Emma tapped her nose, "But there has been a bit of suspicious activity reported at an abandoned farmhouse just outside town. David and I will be paying a visit first thing Monday."

"Are there farm homes within the city limits?" Killian inquired as he opened the door to Granny's diner for everyone to file in.

"Just barely," Emma nodded, "It's right on one of the town's borders. It's on the way to the mines, which is how it was discovered. Dopey saw smoke coming from the chimney which is very odd considering it's been abandoned for over thirty years."

"Aunt Ruby!" Fallon squirmed out of her mother's arms to greet one of her many honorary aunts. Nearly the entire town had been given the honorary title since Fallon had begun to work her charms with the townspeople.

"Hi there, Pumpkin," Ruby gathered her into her arms in a gigantic hug.

"Is it a full moon yet?" Fallon asked as she tugged affectionately on a red streak in Ruby's hair.

"Nope, still a couple of weeks away," Ruby smiled as she kissed the little girl's cheek.

Fallon released a wolf howl, "Mama, can I go with Ruby next full moon?"

"Sorry, Sweetheart, but you need to be a werewolf for that," Emma chuckled along with Ruby.

Fallon huffed as Ruby returned her to her feet, "Do you want your roni and cheese, Pumpkin?" Ruby tapped at the top of Fallon's head with her order pad.

"Yes, please," Fallon's head bobbed up and down as she climbed into what had become their regular booth. Ruby took the rest of the family's order before returning to the counter to take care of the other patrons.

As patrons filed in and out throughout the meal, Fallon greeted each one by name along with an anxious wave.

"Someone is looking to be named Miss Congeniality," Ruby set the ice cream sundae in front of the little brunette at the end of the meal which was her reward for eating the side of broccoli that Emma had ordered for her along with the macaroni and cheese.

"She is a very popular little tyke," Killian rub circles into his daughter's back as she scooped a rather large amount of ice cream into her mouth.

"Must get that from your grandmother," Ruby patted the child's head, "I'm surprised they didn't join you tonight."

"Leo was being grumpy today when I called my mom to invite them," Emma explained, "They didn't want to subject other patrons to his tantrums."

"Considering how upbeat and happy Mister and Mrs. Charming always are, they have two grumpy children," Ruby noted.

"I'm not grumpy," Emma responded defensively as she looked to her husband who was biting his lip to keep from laughing, "Am I?"

"Perhaps from time to time," Killian offered.

"Well, I'm nothing like Leo," Emma huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Killian and Henry wisely kept silent. The conversation had gone completely over Fallon's head as she happily gulped down her sweet treat.

"Good luck getting Fallon to sleep with all that sugar you bribed her with," Emma sighed as she walked with her family to the cottage before she had to return to the station to finish out her shift. She knew Fallon would likely be tucked in before she got home.

"You're the one that wants her to eat her vegetables," Killian smiled as Fallon and Henry raced to the front door.

"I think the ice cream defeated the purpose of me trying to get her to eat a bit healthier," Emma smiled as she leaned into her husband.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Killian smiled as he framed her face with his hands, "Don't stay too late at the station."

"I'll be home before you tuck yourself in to bed," she vowed as she tugged on his jacket to bring their bodies into contact.

"I'm holding you to that, Love," Killian pressed his lips against hers, "We have something to finish."

"We were interrupted this morning, weren't we," she chuckled.

"That thought has kept all day," his head bobbed up and down.

"For me too," she assured him.

"Hurry home, Love," Killian gave her one more tempting kiss before they separated.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

"I think Sneezy is seeing things," David stated as he and Emma poked around the abandoned farmhouse on Monday morning. There was no sight of anyone having been in or near the house.

"He saw smoke," Emma stated as she bent down pick the lock, so they could force their way into the home, "Sneezy isn't one to make things up."

"No, he's not," David conceded.

The door gave an eerie groan as Emma opened the door. "Yeah, that's not at all creepy."

"Sneezy was right," David noted as he went straight to the fireplace to see the signs of a fresh fire.

"Now we have to figure out who exactly could force their way into a home and not leave a trace," Emma sighed as she pocketed her lock picking tools, "Weren't we complaining about boring a few weeks ago?"

"We should have celebrated," David bobbed his head.

"This has magic written all over it," Emma stated as she surveyed the scene, "Is this someone old making an encore performance or someone new looking to make a name for themselves?"

"Just when we're getting comfortable with all the quietness," David sighed.

"Until we figure all this out, let's keep this quiet. No point in scaring the town unnecessarily."

"Agreed," David's head nodded.

"Guess it's time to pull out Henry's book again," Emma sighed, "I hope I can find it buried underneath all the laundry in his bedroom."

"Typical teenager," David hooted with laughter.

"I swear there's this one pile of clothes that I wash every week, but I never see him wear half of it," Emma shook her head in amusement as they locked up the farm house and returned to the car, "What happened to that little neat freak I first knew?"

"He turned thirteen," David snickered as he revved up the engine and steered the car back to the station, "Be thankful he takes showers on a regular basis."

"Time flies," Emma snickered, "Fallon's already two."

"Going on twenty," the proud grandfather replied, "She's such a little ham."

"Gets that from her papa," Emma smirked, "She is definitely her father's daughter. There aren't many people that she's met that she hasn't been able to charm since she was first born."

"She certainly has everyone in our family wrapped around her fingers," David agreed.

Upon arriving at the station, they appeared to walk in on a bit of flirting between Regina and her main squeeze, Robin. Robin had crossed realms a year or so earlier. It had been an interesting reunion to start as he'd nearly shot Regina through the heart with an arrow, but they were thick as thieves. He and Roland had even moved into her residence a few months earlier.

"Madam Mayor, is there anything I can do for you today?" Emma inquired as she took her seat after trading amused glances with her father. It the smudged lipstick was any indication, they appeared to have walked in on more than simple flirting.

"Deputy Hood said that there was some suspicious activity at that farm place just outside of town. I came for an update," Regina stated as she wiped at her lips to remove the smeared lipstick.

"It will all be in the report I'll have on your desk by the end of the day," Emma assured her.

"Care to give me a preview?" Regina pressed, "If the town is in any danger, it is my job as mayor to protect them."

"Well," Emma sighed, "From the outside there didn't appear to be anything out of place. The house was locked up tight. There were no signs of forced entry. Once we made our way inside, it does appear that someone has been staying there recently. We found a freshly burnt out fire in the fireplace, and other subtle signs that someone is sleeping there. Either we have a skilled burglar on our hands or it's someone magical. Only someone with serious skills could force their way inside without leaving a trace."

"So what's the plan of action?" Regina asked.

"Well, we could always stake out the place to see who is going in or out," David chimed in, "However the farm house is out in the open. There isn't really a place we could set up that would be out of sight."

"So we just sit on our hands and wait?" Regina scoffed.

"We monitor the situation closely," Emma amended, "But there is no reason to put the town on alert until we have more to go on."

"So we do nothing," Regina concluded.

"We don't know that this person is even here. It could have been a drifter passing through town," Emma stated, "Until we have specific knowledge of a threat against the town we wait and observe."

"Sheriff Swan, I'll pull rank if I must," Regina threatened.

"What do you want me to do, Mayor?" Emma challenged her, "Sit in the house with my arms crossed and wait for the mysterious figure to arrive?"

"Madam Mayor," Robin chimed in, "Sheriff Swan is right. Until there is something more conclusive, monitoring the situation is the way to go."

Regina stormed out of the station in a huff.

"You'll pay for that later, Robin," Emma stated, "But thank you for backing me up."

"I'll work my charms," Robin assured her, "I won't be paying for long. She's very amendable to my ways."

"What is with you boys with those accents?" Emma rolled her eyes, "You think you can smooth anything over with those suave words."

"Works on you with a certain sailor, Emma," David chuckled.

"Bloody pirate," Emma rolled her eyes when she realized her father was right.

"Big plans for your days off, Sheriff?" Robin decided to change the subject.

"Laundry," Emma laughed, "That husband of mine is incapable of such things. He's picked up on some modern conveniences, but a washing machine is beyond him."

"I must say it baffles me still," Robin replied.

"I've found that it's not just you. It's most men," Emma replied as she glared at her father, "Even modern men have issues."

* * *

"Stay with Mama," Fallon surprised her father by grabbing a hold of Emma's leg when Killian tried to take their daughter for a morning aboard the Jolly Roger the next day. Henry was already off to school, and Emma didn't have to go into the station having worked the entire weekend.

"You don't want to navigate with your papa?" Killian knelt before her with his most tempting smile, "Mama is going to be doing laundry all day. That's no fun."

"Stay," Fallon repeated as she hugged her mother's leg tighter.

Emma was grinning from ear to ear having being chosen over her husband for quite possibly the first time since Fallon had learned to make her desires known.

"As you wish, Little Love," Killian bowed his head slightly before kissing her forehead, "Be a good girl for Mama."

Fallon bobbed her head vigorously in agreement.

"Enjoy the princess's rambunctiousness," Killian kissed his wife's lips.

"We'll have all sorts of fun today," Emma was still grinning victoriously as Killian grabbed his leather coat off the hook next to the door. Beside it was the sword he'd worn on his hip for most of his life, but it stayed put. His hand didn't even flinch towards it anymore.

In between loads of laundry, Emma and Fallon had all sorts of fun, building a fort, playing with Fallon's collection of dolls, coloring pictures, making an afternoon snack for Henry, and even folding laundry. Emma realized if she could make it a game, Fallon was all for it. She felt like a regular Mary Poppins.

"I win," Fallon cheered as she tossed a ball of socks into her brother's basket that she'd folded moment before.

"You sure did," Emma laughed even though there had been no mention of any score being kept. She was just so proud that her daughter was helping her. "How about we celebrate with a nap? Mama's tired too."

"Okay," Fallon agreed as she released a deep yawn and went to curl herself up on the couch. She promptly drifted off. Emma covered her with a nearby blanket and went upstairs to grab the next load of clean laundry to fold. Killian had been right. Their little girl was overflowing with energy.

Henry burst through the door just as Emma was coming down the circular staircase. Emma moved quickly to silence Henry so Fallon wouldn't wake.

"She stayed home?" Henry showed a mild bit of surprise as he glanced over the back of the sofa to gaze upon his sleeping sister.

"She wanted to stay with me for a change," Emma set down the one laundry basket and handed Henry another that was full of his clean clothes, "Put these away and then you can have the snack that Fallon and I made for you."

"You cooked?" Henry gulped nervously. Her culinary skills had improved dramatically since she first arrived in Storybrooke, but she was far from the gourmet. She still floundered occasionally.

"Fallon was the taste tester. We both know what a picky eater she is," Emma chuckled, "She ate one without protest, so I think your safe."

"Yes, and she's out cold," Henry continued to eye his mother nervously, "Fallon is just sleeping, isn't she? You didn't add any of my mom's apples to the recipe, did you?"

"Ha, ha," Emma rolled her eyes as she nudged him towards his bedroom, "And those clothes belong in drawers, not in piles around your room. It was hard enough figuring out what was clean and dirty as it was."

"Fine," Henry huffed as he disappeared into the bedroom to do as instructed. When he emerged, Emma was setting out a plate of cookies for him.

"How was school?" Emma asked as she sat down at the table with him.

"Fine," Henry shrugged as he took a bite of the cookie and then provided analysis, "These are good."

"I am improving," Emma reminded him.

"Is there any milk?" Henry asked.

Emma grabbed a glass for him. By the time she'd returned to the table, the four cookies she'd set out for him were gone.

"Good lord," Emma's eyes were wide in amused surprise, "Did you chew or inhale?"

"I was hungry," Henry shrugged.

"You are a growing boy," Emma patted his head as he promptly gulped down the glass of milk she'd retrieved for him.

"Are there anymore?" Henry asked hopefully.

"I think four is plenty," Emma laughed, "Dinner with your grandparents is in a couple of hours. I'd hate to spoil your appetite. Why don't you get started on your homework?"

"Okay," Henry nodded as he grabbed the school bag he'd left by the front door when he got home and took up residence at the kitchen table to do his schoolwork until Killian returned home.

Having woken from her nap a bit later, Fallon slipped off the sofa to surprise her brother. Emma spotted her slinking towards Henry just before the little girl pounced on her brother.

"Ack!" Henry exclaimed as Fallon leapt into his lap, "Fallon!"

She pulled back, gave him a sweet smile and added an innocent, "Hi."

Henry tried to summon a bit of anger, but he couldn't manage it. His sister was too darn cute for her own good.

"Did you help Mama with the cookies?" Henry picked her up and placed her in his lap. When Fallon bobbed her head, he added, "They were yummy."

"Cookie, Mama?" Fallon held out her hand expectantly.

"Maybe after dinner, Sweetheart," Emma tapped her nose.

Fallon's bottom lip protruded in response.

"When is dinner?" Henry asked. Even though he'd just consumed four rather large cookies barely an hour earlier, he was still hungry.

"When Killian gets home, we can head over to Grandma and Grandpa's," Emma replied.

Fallon's mood did a quick one-eighty as she cheered in excitement. Her cheers grew louder as Killian came through the front door. "Papa!" Fallon exclaimed as she ran to hug him around his legs.

"How's my Little Love?" Killian asked as he shed his jacket and then picked her up.

"Hungry," Fallon patted at her belly, "See dolphins?"

"I did," he confirmed, "I bet they missed seeing you. I know I missed having my favorite little navigator on board."

Emma snickered as she stepped in to greet her husband with a kiss as Fallon wiggled out of his arms.

"Did our princess behave, Love?" Killian kept Emma close with an arm around her neck.

"She's a bundle of energy," Emma smiled as her arms wrapped around his waist, her eyes sparkling with adoration for the man before her. Even though they'd been married for nearly three years, she still got the butterflies when she was near him. "We had fun. Didn't we, Princess?"

"Yep," Fallon's head bobbed.

"Get the picture you colored for Papa," Emma suggested.

Fallon ran to the refrigerator and pulled the picture off that Emma had left within her reach for the very specific purpose of being able to give it to Killian when he got home.

"Is that the Jolly Roger?" Killian asked as he tried to discern what she'd drawn for him, as they weren't much more than chicken scratches.

"Yep," Fallon beamed with pride as she pointed to the stick figures aboard the drawing, "This is Mama and Henry and Papa and me."

"How come you're taller than the rest of us?" Killian snickered.

"I don't know?" she shrugged.

"It's very pretty, Princess," Killian bent down to kiss the top of her head, "Will you put it back on the ice box?"

"Fridge," Emma corrected him as Fallon snatched the drawing from his hand and returned it to the place of honor.

"Hello, Lad," Killian ruffled his stepson's head as Henry sat at the table doing his school work, "How was school?"

"Fine," Henry shrugged as he kept working.

"Go shower and get changed," Emma nudged Killian with her hip, "We're having dinner with my parents, and Henry's hungry."

"Henry is always hungry," Killian chuckled.

"Fallon's hungry too," Emma nudged him a second time, "Now go, and take that basket of clean laundry with you."

"I suppose I have to put this away to stay in your good graces," he picked up the basket at the bottom of the circular staircase.

"Test that theory to find out, Pirate," Emma gave him a flirtatious smile.

Killian chuckled as he ascended the staircase. He'd been married long enough to know that it was in his best interest to put away the laundry.

When Killian made his way back down the stairs, his hair was wet from the quick rinse, and he was still buttoning his flannel shirt.

"Hurry, Papa," Fallon ran to him, grabbing his hand, "Henry hungry."

"Henry's always hungry," Killian laughed a second time as he freed his hand so he could finish buttoning his shirt.

"Let's go, Papa," Fallon tried a new tactic as she darted behind him, pushing at his legs.

"I think the princess is hungry too," Emma laughed at her daughter's eagerness, as Fallon grunted with effort.

Killian spun suddenly, scooped Fallon up and swung her upside down and then tossed her over his shoulder as the tot giggled away.

Henry was waiting impatiently at the door for everyone to follow him out.

On the short walk to David and Mary Margaret's cottage, Killian and Henry engaged in a discussion about Killian's day at sea, using nautical terms that had long ago gone over Emma's head. She was overjoyed that her son enjoyed spending time with his stepfather. Henry could have stuck to his original assessment that Killian was interfering with his parents reuniting, but he'd given Killian a chance. As a result, he was closer to Killian than his own father, but that had more to do with Neal's sour attitude.

"Poppy," Fallon exclaimed as she ran to her grandfather as she burst into her grandparents' home without any advanced notice.

"There's my princess," David scooped her up in a gigantic hug, "How are you today?"

"I missed you," Fallon hugged her grandfather's neck tight.

"I missed you too," David rained kissed along her cheeks, though it had only been a few days since they'd last spent time together.

Like her father and brother, she had her grandfather wrapped around her tiny fingers.

"Where's Leo?" Emma inquired as her eyes scanned the room for her brother as Mary Margaret was at the stove making dinner.

"Down for his afternoon nap," Mary Margaret glared at her husband, "Someone didn't put him down when he got home from the station this afternoon."

"Killian does that too," Emma traded a disapproving glance with her husband.

"I'm not the bad guy this round, Love," Killian gave her a flirtatious wink, "You were in charge of nap time this afternoon."

"And she got her nap in because of it," Emma stated as Fallon wiggled out of her grandfather's grasp only to dart over to her father, raising her arms to be picked up.

"Didn't you go sailing with Papa?" Mary Margaret came over to kiss her granddaughter's cheek.

"Stay with Mama," Fallon replied.

"And she wore me out," Emma stated as she tickled her daughter's stomach to draw out a laugh, "Only Papa seems to have the energy to keep up with her all day without needing a nap."

"Henry, will you set the table?" Mary Margaret asked her grandson as she kissed his cheek, "Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay, Grandma," Henry nodded as he went to the cabinets to pull out plates.

"I'll wake, Leo," Mary Margaret stated.

"Yes, that will make him cheerful," Emma groaned. Her brother's personality was similar to her own in that he was always a gloomy, grumpy Gus. The only person that could cheer Leo up was Fallon, but even her charms had limits. Just waking up from a nap was one of those limits. The little girl knew enough to stay away until Leo woke fully.

"Hey, Little Brother," Emma kissed Leo's cheek as Mary Margaret emerged from his room with the little blonde boy with his father's eyes looked to her with his patented pouty face. Leo promptly pushed her away. "You do realize who our parents are, right?" Emma laughed at the pout on his face.

"For children of two perpetually happy people, you two are surprisingly glum," Killian chuckled.

"I beg to differ," Emma poked her husband in the ribs, "I smile all the time."

"Not when we first met," Killian replied.

"When we first met, I'd just involuntarily left my son, crossed realms, was forced to align myself with a pirate all in an attempt to get home," she glared at him, "What exactly was I supposed to be smiling about?"

"My sparkling personality."

"Bloody pirate," Emma muttered, to which Fallon found hysterical and attempted to mimic.

"Let's eat," Mary Margaret suggested as she set Leo in his chair.

Everyone filed around the table and dug in, trading the usual family banter as they ate.

After dinner, Fallon and Leo played in the playroom until they wore themselves out.

"How are things at the station?" Mary Margaret asked as the adults sat in the living room as Henry finished up his homework at the dining room table.

"Slow," David and Emma responded together.

"Someone needs to tell Madam Mayor that there isn't any need for three lawmen in our sleepy little town," Emma added. "The money would be better spent on that police cruiser I keep asking for, but I'm not going to win that debate."

"How is Robin fitting in?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"Surprisingly well," Emma stated, "He's good at running interference with our esteemed mayor."

"Probably all that pillow talk," Mary Margaret snickered.

"Ew," Emma cringed, "Can we please not talk about that?"

"Jealous, Love," Killian nipped at her neck as his arm came around her shoulders.

"Certainly not," Emma scoffed, "I have nothing to be jealous of. I would just rather not think about Regina in that way, or Robin for that matter. I have to have a working relationship with both of them."

All of a sudden a screech came from Leo's playroom courtesy of Fallon.

"What is going on?" Emma darted into the room to see Fallon in tears.

"Leo bite me," Fallon held out her arm to show the teeth marks.

"Leo!" Mary Margaret gasped, "We don't bite people. You tell Fallon you're sorry."

"No," Leo challenged his mother to which his mother gasped in surprise.

"On that note," Emma lifted her daughter into her arms, "Let's go get some ice for that boo-boo, Princess. We'll talk soon, Mom."

"Yes, we will," Mary Margaret agreed as she marched her son into the corner for a time out.

Fallon rubbed her cheeks on Emma's shirt to dry the tears, but she was still sniffling as the family returned to their own cottage.

With a frozen boo-boo bear on her wound, Fallon's mood improved, but she milked the injury to get an extra story read to her at bedtime.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited (still not a word, but I'm making it one). I want to encourage everyone to do the same. Trust me when I say that I can do with a bit of encouragement right now.**

**Enjoy.**

The next day started out the same as the one before as Fallon wanted to stay with Emma for a second day in a row rather than sail with her father.

"I'm starting to take this personally," Killian told his wife as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"She'll be sailing the seas with you tomorrow," Emma reminded him as she sifted her fingers through her daughter's auburn locks. Since Emma and Killian had refused to allow others to raise their daughter, Fallon went sailing with her father everyday Emma worked, as long as the seas were calm.

"Mama and I are going to have a tea party," Fallon told her father without having discussed such an activity with her mother.

"Sounds like fun, Princess," Killian knelt before her, "Make sure that Mommy plays dress up with you...and take pictures."

"Okay," Fallon nodded her head, not understanding the teasing nature that Killian was implying.

"Go fishing, Pirate," Emma stared her husband down.

"I love you, Papa," Fallon hugged her father tight around the neck.

"I love you, too," Killian returned her hug before returning to his feet to kiss his wife goodbye.

"Sail safe," Emma smiled against his lips as he lingered for several moments.

"Always," Killian vowed as he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

"Tea party time!" Fallon exclaimed as she darted over to her special table made by the dwarves for her most recent birthday.

"How about you start without me, Princess?" Emma suggested, "I have a few grown up things to do before I can join you."

"Okay," Fallon pouted slightly as she began pulling out her tea party place settings from her ornate toy chest, which was another gift from the dwarves for her birthday. Fallon had made out like a bandit at her party with a mountain of gifts, providing even further proof that the town was enamored with the tiny tot.

"I'll join you soon," Emma vowed as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

Fallon kept herself busy with making her tea party a smashing success as Emma pulled out and paid all the family's bills. Even in a fairytale town, the utility companies made sure to take a fair share of her weekly wages. With Killian's additional income, they were able to live comfortably, but she'd wished more than once that they had more money so that she didn't have to work. Though she could never see herself as strictly a housewife, she was finding that she enjoyed the domestic skills more as she settled into her family life.

Fallon began a steady banter with what Emma assumed was an imaginary guest at her party. Fallon's words drifted in and out of Emma's consciousness as she focused on balancing her checkbook. Her daughter appeared to be having a jolly good time without her as she giggled regularly.

After nearly an hour, Emma's bank account was a bit emptier, but she was ready to join Fallon's little soiree. Just as she was about to take her seat, Fallon stopped her.

"Sabella's sitting there, Mama," Fallon told her pointedly as she motioned towards another chair, "Sit there."

Chalking it up to the imaginary friend that Fallon had thought up, she made herself as comfortable as she could in the small chair she'd been pointed towards.

After a perplexing spot of tea in which Emma was mostly ignored in favor of Fallon's new 'friend' Sabella, lunch was started. To butter her daughter up, she made her one of her favorites, chicken nuggets and French fries.

"Come on, Princess, let's go to the park," Emma grabbed Fallon's jacket after her meal and held it out for her daughter to put on. Fallon cheered as she slipped into her coat and flipped her brunette locks out of the collar as she always watched her mother do.

Fallon's new friend apparently was left at the cottage as she pulled Emma all around the playground, from the slides to the monkey bars and then to the swing. Fortunately another child joined them at the playground by the time Fallon got around to the teeter-totter, or there wouldn't have been much tottering.

"She's such a little cutie," Ashley observed Emma's daughter as her own child played along.

"Yours too," Emma observed. "I can't believe Alexandra is already three."

"Almost four," Ashley replied, "Time certainly does fly. Enjoy it while you can. It goes by fast."

"We're certainly trying," Emma smiled, "They grow so quickly."

"How's married life with the pirate?" Ashley inquired.

"I have no complaints," Emma's smile grew, "Killian is an amazing husband and father. It's hard to believe he was ever anything other than those two things, especially the notorious Captain Hook."

"I hope some day to get around to planning my own wedding," Ashley sighed, "Sean and I are so busy with work and then keeping up with Alexandra. We just haven't found the time."

"Had Killian and I not gotten married before Fallon arrived, I'm not sure we would have found the time either," Emma agreed, "Children do take up a lot of time and energy."

"In any event, Captain Jones has adjusted well to Storybrooke," Ashley agreed just as they watched Alexandra hop off the teeter-totter with Fallon high up in the air. Both mothers gasped as Fallon's shriek of terror carried her to the ground with a loud thud.

Fallon burst out in tears as Emma gathered her into her arms.

"I'm so sorry," Ashley apologized for her regretful child.

"It's okay," Emma rocked her daughter slightly in hopes that Fallon's shrill cries would lessen so that she could discern if her daughter was simply scared or injured. After a few moments, Fallon pointed towards her ankle that had apparently gotten caught under the teeter-totter when it fell. "Let's take you to the doctor."

"No!" Fallon wailed as Emma picked her up. One of the few people that she hated to see in their small town was her pediatrician. Like most children, she didn't like to be prodded or stuck with needles.

As they waited in the doctor's office for the nurse to fit Fallon into his busy schedule, Killian burst into the office.

"Papa," Fallon extended out her arms to her father.

"I ran into Ashley and Alexandra as I docked my ship. They told me where you were," Killian explained his presence, "Are you okay, Little Love?"

"Ouchy foot," Fallon stuck out her bottom lip to pout.

"We're waiting to see the doctor," Emma added.

Killian pressed his forehead to the forehead of his daughter.

"It's been a rough couple of days for our princess," Emma noted, "Bit by her uncle yesterday, and now this accident today."

"I'll take you sailing tomorrow, Little Love," Killian told her as if that would make everything okay, and of course it worked as Fallon's tears began to dry.

After a quick x-ray and a bit of prodding, Fallon was diagnosed with a sprained ankle. The parents were told to keep Fallon off her feet for the next few days. True to her nature, Fallon milked the injury with everything she had: cookies when Henry came home, an extra large ice cream sundae for dessert after dinner at Granny's, and three bedtimes stories rather than the usual two.

"Perhaps I should skip the sailing trip tomorrow," Killian suggested as he joined Emma in bed after Fallon was tucked in.

"Fallon's fine," Emma chuckled, "She's doing what you would. She's milking this injury to get things she wants, and we're encouraging the behavior by giving in to her every time she bats those lashes of hers."

"Forgive me, Love," Killian gave his wife a sheepish grin, "But she has your lashes. I simply cannot resist."

"Those may be my lashes, but those are your eyes," Emma's head came to rest against his chest as they settled into bed.

"We've both been put under her spell," Killian laughed softly.

"Ashley reminded me today of how lucky we are," Emma sighed with contentment, "We're not flush with cash, but we make enough to be comfortable. She doesn't have that luxury."

"We're lucky because we have this," Killian thread his fingers with hers, "We have each other."

"Have you noticed Fallon has an imaginary friend?" Emma told him

"Imaginary friend?" Killian repeated.

"It's very common for children Fallon's age that don't have a lot of playmates her own age to make up someone to play with. There aren't many children in Storybrooke that are her age," Emma pointed out, "And she was so cute having her tea party with her new friend. She was laughing and carrying on a conversation. When I joined in, she made me sit in a different chair than I intended because I almost sat on her."

"And this is normal?" Killian asked skeptically.

"Read those parenting books you have stashed away," Emma snickered, "It's completely normal."

"In my day, a child that talks to herself was seen as peculiar and tucked away," Killian told her.

"We live in a different age," Emma jabbed her finger into his chest, "We know a lot more about child development. It shows that she has a healthy imagination. We should be celebrating that."

"I'll trust you," Killian replied.

"Smart man," Emma grinned, "You have this marriage thing down pretty good."

"I'm a quick study," he gave her a his devilish grin, "And I'm rewarded accordingly. How about a little reward right now?"

"I don't know," she responded skeptically, but there was a flirtatious glint in her eyes, "I might need a bit more convincing."

Killian pounced on her, rolling her under him and kissing her deeply.

* * *

"How the ankle, Princess?" Ruby greeted Fallon the next morning as she and Killian came into diner for breakfast, "Granny told me about your ouchy."

"It's ouchy," Fallon told her with a protruded lower lip, "Papa carry me."

"That's a handy papa to have," Ruby poked her stomach, "What do you want for breakfast, Pumpkin?"

"Pamcakes," Fallon stated.

"You got it," Ruby laughed at the young child's usual mispronunciation, "The usual, Killian?"

"Yes, please," Killian nodded as he found an empty booth and set Fallon up in a booster seat and got her some paper and crayons to entertain herself as was their usual routine on the mornings they had breakfast together. He would spend moments reading the local paper to catch up on anything he may have missed. Fallon would stop intermittently to greet various patrons and have humorous conversations until her pancakes arrived. Everyone knew to keep their distance until she devoured her short stack that practically floated in syrup.

"Hello, Hook," Neal approached the father and daughter as Fallon was finishing her breakfast.

"Neal," Killian responded tersely. He never enjoyed conversations with Henry's father, especially with Fallon present. Neal had yet to accept that Emma had chosen a pirate over the father of her first born despite the pledge to spend the year in jail becoming a better man.

"Taking the daughter sailing?" Neal made what at first glance appeared to be an attempt at a civilized conversation, but Killian knew some insult would follow no matter his response.

"Putting my little navigator through the paces," Killian beamed towards his child.

"Still can't afford a real crew I see," Neal's dig came out.

Killian's hand clinched in anger. It was hard to be the better man when Neal's insult was directed as much towards Fallon as it was towards himself.

"I like sailing with my Papa," Fallon announced as she pushed away her empty plate. Her eyes showed the edge that matched her voice. Neal was the one person that she really had no patience for, mostly because she could sense that her parents' tension around him.

"Can't afford a nanny either," Neal rolled his eyes, "Too bad Emma settled for such an incompetent fisherman such as yourself."

"Yes, an ex-con man with a record that can't hold down any job that wasn't given to him by his own father would be so much better," Killian replied as he rose to his feet and stepped into Fallon's line of sight, "You're interrupting my time with my daughter. Kindly go away."

"More coffee, Neal?" Ruby stepped in to defuse the situation before it came to blows.

"No, I'm on my way out," Neal shook his head, "I just came over to remind the captain that I'm taking Henry to New York for the weekend."

"Emma and I remember," Killian's jaw clinched, "He'll be ready to leave first thing Saturday morning."

"Door is over there," Ruby motioned towards the door, "I'll put your meal on your tab. By the way, you're a month behind."

Neal muttered something about asking his father for an advance on his wages as he cowered out the door.

"Thank you," Killian sighed gratefully, "I was about to do something stupid."

"You had that look about you," Ruby agreed, "And I didn't think that Emma would appreciate having to arrest you so early in her shift."

"He doesn't know how to walk away, does he?"

"Could you have walked away from Emma?" Ruby challenged him.

Killian liked to believe that if Emma had made Neal her choice, he would have honored her decision, but it would have been difficult. He would certainly have left Storybrooke so he wouldn't have to see everyday how happy they were together, but he understood Neal's reason for staying. They shared a son.

"Papa, why is Neal always so grumpy?" Fallon asked as she extended her arms to him, "He's grumpier than Leroy."

"He just doesn't like your papa, Pumpkin," Ruby tweaked her nose as Killian picked her up.

"Why?" Fallon gasped. It was simply unfathomable to the tiny tot that anyone could dislike her papa. As far as she was concerned, he walked on water.

"It's complicated," Ruby stated after a moment of thought. There was really no explanation that she could give that the two year old would understand.

"I love my papa," Fallon proclaimed as she tossed her arms around his neck, hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too," Killian returned her kiss.

"You are just so cute," Ruby tickled Fallon's ribs to draw out the sweet little laugh that lit up the diner.

"We'd better take off. There are many fish just waiting to be caught," Killian announced, "Please put our meal on our tab."

"Will do," Ruby waved the pair off, "Have fun."

Aboard the Jolly Roger, Fallon wanted to do all that she usually did, but her injured ankle wouldn't allow it. Killian tried to ease her frustrations by claiming he needed extra help with the navigation, but Fallon saw through his attempts.

"How about we drop anchor, and you try fishing?" Killian suggested.

"No," Fallon responded instantly.

"I bet you'll have fun if you give it a try," he challenged her.

Fallon gave him the skeptical look of her mother, but agreed as Killian set her up in a comfy chair. She was impatient, jerking up her line nearly as soon as she tossed it in, over and over again.

"Sit still, Princess," Killian encouraged her as he pulled her into his lap, "Let the fish come to you."

Fallon snuggled into his arms. Her hands loosely held the rod that Killian had given to her to use. She was more than happy to pretend that she was fishing as long as she could sit in his arms. When the line suddenly jerked, Fallon jumped in surprise and released the rod. Killian's quick reflexes kept the pole from ending up in the ocean as he jerked the pole back.

"Start reeling, Fallon," Killian instructed her.

She struggled mightily, nearly giving up several times until finally the fish was in the boat. Fallon bounced happily in her seat as her father measured and weighed her catch. It would be the biggest fish that they would catch that day.

* * *

"Mama, Mama, I caught fishies," Fallon proclaimed as she and Killian went to the station so she could show off her catch.

"You did?" Emma smiled brightly as she took Fallon out of Killian's arms and hugged her tight. "I'm so proud of you."

"What did you name your fishy, Princess?" Killian held up the fish to show Emma. Fallon had refused to let him sell the fish to the cannery along with the rest of their day's catch. They'd compromised, and she agreed that they could have it for dinner after she showed it to her mother.

"Nemo!" Fallon exclaimed as she tossed her hands up in jubilation.

Emma couldn't hide the laughter that bubbled up. Thanks to the animated movies that Emma let her watch, it made sense that Fallon would name the fish after a character in one of the movies even if it looked nothing like a certain clown fish, "Nemo is a very good name for a fish."

"We have Nemo for supper," Fallon announced, "Take picture first, Mama."

"We better do that," Emma set her gingerly on her feet and motioned for Killian to step next to their daughter as she pulled out her phone to capture the moment. "Say fishy."

"Fishy," Fallon and Killian repeated as they smiled brightly as Emma snapped away. Once Fallon was satisfied that they had a decent picture she raised her arms to her mother again. "Catch bad guys, Mama?"

"Yep," Emma nodded, "We caught one of the Piggen brothers poking around one of his brother's home, but his brother didn't want to press charges. There was some excuse about a misplaced key, but the liquor on Darryl's breath says there was more to the story. We're making him sleep it off before we let him go."

"Darryl spends more time behind those bars than he does in the walls of his own home," Killian chuckled as he noticed the snoring lump locked up in one of the cells.

"Larry and Moe really need to do something about Darryl," Emma sighed, "His drinking is becoming a bit excessive."

"Coming home soon?" Fallon batted her clear, blue eyes at her mother.

"Yep," Emma nodded, "Just waiting for Poppy to start his shift."

"Did Robin leave for the day?" Killian inquired.

"Yes, Roland was spending the night with a friend, so he wanted to get dinner started before Regina got home. There was a certain bounce in his step that I want to know nothing about," Emma winced as she spoke.

"Unless the bounce is in your step, Love," he raised a confident brow.

Emma gave him a stern look, but the crimson of her cheek told him to press further.

"I'd better get this princess home and get that dinner started so that I can make sure you have that bounce when you start your shift tomorrow," he spoke with charm oozing out of his pores.

"Go fry up Nemo," Emma scowled at him, "I'll be home soon."

Fallon gave her mother a kiss to the cheek before she was reluctantly was transferred back to her father. She waved at her mother the entire way out the door.

* * *

"There was smoke spotted again at the farmhouse," Emma sighed as she climbed into bed with her husband that evening after Fallon and Henry were in bed, "David and Robin are going to look into it a little closer tomorrow morning."

"You're worried," Killian realized.

"There was still no sign of forced entry when I went today to investigate. There were no tracks to the house, except for the ones that Robin and I made. Robin is a far better tracker than I could hope to be. He couldn't find anything. This intruder has to be magical, and there has to be a reason they're hiding," Emma replied, "It's been so quiet recently on the magical front, almost too quiet."

"Perhaps it's just someone that likes their solitude," Killian theorized, "There are a lot of magical recluses in Henry's storybook."

"But they've only just arrived, why?" Emma asked, "The better questions might be 'How?'"

"You'll drive yourself crazy trying to answer these questions, Love," Killian coaxed her head to lay against his chest, "How about we focus on questions that have answers?"

"Which questions are those?" she allowed him to refocus her mind.

"For starters, what are we going to do with our weekend?" he replied, "Henry is going to New York with Neal. Mary Margaret volunteered to watch Fallon."

"She just volunteered," Emma eyed him skeptically, "Sounds like you have something planned."

"I certainly have an idea or two," he grinned widely.

"Don't keep me in suspense."

"I was thinking a jaunt into the forest for starters," Killian stated.

"It has been awhile since we've spent time together in the woods," Emma smirked.

"You've been wanting to work on your swordsmanship," he added, "It just so happens that you married a man that is quite skilled with a sword."

"I don't know about that," she snorted, "You were bested by a novice at Lake Nostros."

"By design, Love," he chuckled as his hand slid slowly down the length of her back, searching for the hem, "It was my plan all along to have you get the upper hand."

"Liar," she rolled her eyes, "You let yourself get distracted by the fact that you had a pretty girl on her back.

"Can you blame me?" his hand continued to slide lower until it found the bare skin at the small of her back. The touch of his fingertips against her skin sent a chill of pleasure through her body. "You are such a temptress."

"You're easily distracted," she fought through the blissful haze his touch was putting her in.

"Sounds like a challenge," he replied, "I love a challenge."

"You've used that line on me before," she stated.

"And it clearly worked," he grasped her left hand and brought it to his lips, his tongue tracing along the bands of her engagement and wedding ring seductively.

Emma's eyes rolled back as the small yet effective seduction tactic had the desired effect. She was putty in his hands, and he was quick to take advantage as she was naked and on her back before she had another thought.

"Still with me, Love," he hovered above her with a confident smirk on his face.

"Barely," she managed to squeak out.

"Then I'm doing something quite right," he chuckled.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Sending out another thank you to all of you who have reviewed and followed my newest piece.**

**I've joined up on Tumblr, so you can now follow me there. Check out my profile for my site. I'm still working out the kinks, so I'm all ears if anyone has any suggestions. If you have any questions or suggestions you can PM me here or submit a question to me there.**

**Enjoy.**

The weekend came with Henry spending time with his father in New York. Mary Margaret and David had insisted on taking Fallon for the afternoon, which left Emma and Killian to entertain themselves.

"We have all day to ourselves, and you want to really want to fight," Killian whirled his sword expertly in his hand. It had been an adjustment to get used to sword fighting after his left hand had been restored. Everything had been an adjustment really, but he would never complain. Aside from marrying Emma and having their daughter, it was the best gift he'd ever been given. "I was simply using this as an excuse to get you alone in the woods so I could have my way with you in the great outdoors."

"I want to keep my skills sharp," she smiled as she swung her sword around as he'd taught her, "You never know when a new villain will appear, and a gun is not always the solution. Who better to spar with than Captain Hook?"

"Careful what you wish for, Love," he gave her a good natured smile, "Captain Hook wouldn't take it easy on you."

"I don't want you taking it easy on me," she told him as she swung her sword at him. Even with his defenses down, he was able to block her attack with ease. "I want to be prepared for anything."

"Careful, Love, these swords are sharp," he stepped back to gather his wits for a moment, "We should set some ground rules."

"Afraid to be bested by your wife?" she gave him a good natured taunt, "Again."

"You weren't my wife the first time," he smiled as he spun around, his sword swinging towards her. Emma had just enough time to block his blade. His moments were slow and it annoyed her. He was going at half speed. She knew if he'd come at her at full speed she'd likely have been decapitated moments ago, but still it was annoying.

"So will you be taking it easier on me now?" her eyebrow rose as she spun the other direction and swung her blade with all her might. He had to move quickly to protect himself.

"I'd hate to draw blood, Love," he gave her a smug grin.

"Bloody pirate," she mumbled under her breath as she swung again.

They spared for the better part of an hour, trading suggestive banter as they went until Emma had the upper hand with Killian flat on his back with her above him with her blade against his throat.

"What was it you said to me at Lake Nostros?" she grinned as she hovered above him, "When I stab you with my sword, you'll feel it…you never did follow through on that promise."

"I beg to differ, Love," he tossed his sword aside with a hearty laugh, "We created a daughter, did we not?"

"Such an ego," she rolled her eyes as he managed to pry the sword from her hand and then sprung into action to pin her to the forest floor.

"I love you, Swan, but we're going to have to work on those sparing skills of yours some more. You are easily distracted," he nipped at her lips.

"And how do you know that this wasn't my plan all along," she smiled as she mashed her lips against his as she fisted her hands into his Henley shirt.

* * *

"Mama, you have a stick in your hair," Fallon climbed into her mother's lap to remove the twig when Emma and Killian arrived at the Charmings' cottage for dinner.

"Thank you, Princess," Emma kissed her daughter's cheek as Fallon made herself comfortable in her lap.

"How did it get back there?" Fallon asked as Mary Margaret and David trading knowing glances.

"Papa and I were practicing with swords, and he pinned me to the ground," Emma tried to make the explanation look as innocent as she could, choosing to ignore the looks of her parents.

"Not nice, Papa," Fallon scolded her father.

"Don't worry, Fallon," Killian tapped the tyke's tiny nose, "Your mama pinned me a time or two."

"Good," Fallon replied as the adults roared with laughter.

"Where Henry?" Leo chimed up. It was rare he contributed to the family conversations, as Fallon was such a chatterbox that she wouldn't let him speak.

"He's with his father," Emma replied, "They went to New York City for the weekend. Neal wanted to show him some of the sights. We didn't get much chance for that the previous time we went with Mister Gold."

At the mention of Rumplestiltskin's alter ego, a chill ran through Fallon's spine. Fallon wasn't too fond of the man on the rare occasions that she interacted with him.

Emma hugged her daughter tight to share her warmth.

"We go to New York, Mama?" Fallon asked.

"Sure we can," Emma nodded, "But not right now. Maybe in the summer."

"If it ever arrives," Mary Margaret stated as she glanced out the window to see snow starting to fall, "This is the longest winter I can ever remember. It's nearly May and it's snowing again."

"It was so cold yesterday that Fallon and I came in early from fishing," Killian chimed in.

"Brrr," Fallon shivered as she had the previous day aboard her father's ship, "It was cold. Mama made me hot cocoa."

"With cinnamon," Emma added. Her daughter had inherited her brother's taste of hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"I like cimmanin," Fallon stated.

"Cin-na-mon," Emma corrected her, making sure to emphasis the correct pronunciation.

"Cimmanin," Fallon repeated, not hearing a difference.

"Cinnamon," Leo chimed in.

"Very good, Peanut," Mary Margaret tweaked her son's nose.

Fallon scowled at her uncle for upstaging her.

"Did you and Leo have fun today?" Emma asked her daughter.

"Leo managed to keep up with her today," Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Ouchy ankle," Fallon pouted.

"It will get better soon," Killian assured his daughter.

"What did you do today?" Emma asked her.

"Poppy built fort. We played inside," Fallon stated.

"And…" Emma prompted her.

"Grammy make roni and cheese. I helped," the little girl proclaimed.

"More roni and cheese," Emma chuckled as she twirled a lock of her daughter's hair around her fingers, "You're going to turn into a roni and cheese if you don't start eating other things."

"We went to the park," Mary Margaret added, "She played on the swing mostly."

"No teeter totter," Fallon stated as she vigorously shook her head from side to side as she had at the park earlier that day, "Ouchy."

"I know, Princess," Emma smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"We had a tea party," Fallon's eyes lit in remembrance.

"You like your tea parties," Emma replied.

"And Sabella joined us," Fallon added.

The color in Killian's face suddenly drained.

"Who is Sabella, Fallon?" Mary Margaret looked towards her granddaughter in confusion.

"She's the nice lady that had tea with me," Fallon stated.

"What does Sabella look like?" Killian asked his daughter. His voice quivered as he spoke.

"She has pretty hair. It's kind of orange, but like the color of the sun when it goes nite-nite," Fallon explained, "Her skin is sparkly. She sounds like how Papa does sometimes."

"Does she have an accent?" Emma asked, picking up on her husband's sudden anxiety.

"Yep," Fallon nodded.

"How many times have you seen this nice lady?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Fallon shrugged.

"Fallon, is the lady green?" Killian looked his daughter square in the eyes.

"Yes," Fallon nodded.

"You know her?" Emma asked her husband.

"We'll discuss this later," Killian told her.

"I hungry," Fallon stated.

"Let's have dinner then," Emma replied as she looked to her mother for action.

"Yes, let's have dinner," Mary Margaret chimed in, "David, will you set the table?"

"Why don't you and Leo wash your hands?" Emma suggested as she set Fallon on her feet gently.

"Okay," Fallon limped away slowly with her uncle dutifully following.

"You know this woman," Emma concluded once the children were out of earshot.

"She was an acquaintance," Killian gulped nervously.

"Exactly what kind of acquaintance?" Emma's voice hitched.

"She was the lover of ship captain that I had an alliance with," the color had nearly drained completely from Killian's face as he spoke softly, "She had certain talents...powerful talents."

"Ew," Emma's nose scrunched in disgust as her mind went into the gutter at her husband's lack of description.

"She was magical," Killian elaborated, "She was also crazy. She scared the heck out of me."

Fallon and Leo returned before Killian could elaborate any further on the new danger that had come to town. Emma traded a look with her husband that told him they would later discuss things further. No one wanted to scare the children until they knew what they were up against.

"Fallon, if you see your friend, Sabella, again, let me or Papa know right away, okay," Emma told her daughter gently.

"Okay," Fallon's head bobbed as Emma lifted her into her chair as Mary Margaret brought out dinner.

* * *

"Out with it," Emma demanded the minute Fallon was tucked into bed for the evening, "Who is this Sabella, and why did you go white as a ghost when Fallon mentioned her?"

"Pirates had alliances with other pirates. I was no different. One of my allies was a pirate named Hector. He was everything you'd imagine a pirate would be, but he valued one treasure above all others, Sabella. He pursued her relentlessly. He saw something in her that no one else could," Killian stated, "He used to say that she was his greatest strength, but she turned out to be his greatest weakness as well. The others in his crew didn't see Sabella as the asset that Hector did. They mutinied, pulled Hector from bed one night as Sabella slept soundly. Hector defended Sabella until his dying breath. Hearing the commotion, Sabella woke and quickly squashed the mutiny. Anyone that stood against Hector was made to walk the plank. Those that didn't were kept as crewmembers, but eventually even they perished as Sabella's emotions caused a hurricane that sunk the ship. Only she survived."

"What kind of relationship did you have with her?" Emma asked.

"One at a distance," Killian replied, "When Hector was alive, we didn't interact much aside from the riddles she used to speak that made absolutely no sense. After he died, I continued to honor my alliance but only for a price. She was more than generous."

"Generous?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"It was strictly business with Sabella. As I mentioned, she scared me to death. If she's really here, we need to keep her away from Fallon," Killian stated.

"You'll get no arguments from me. I'm all for keeping crazy women away from my children," Emma stated, "What would she be doing here in Storybrooke? Is she after you?"

"I haven't a clue," Killian shrugged, "I honored every deal I ever made with her, so she shouldn't be here seeking revenge against me."

"Maybe she has a business deal for you," Emma thought out loud.

"I'm not in the pirate game anymore, Love," he reminded her, "Pirating requires a crew and a certain mind space that I'm no longer in."

"So if she comes calling?" Emma inquired.

"There isn't enough compensation in any world to return me to that life," he assured her.

"Don't go quite that far," Emma snickered, "If she's willing to bankroll the rest of our life together, we should at least hear her out."

"Sounds like a complaint about of the lifestyle we have been provided."

"I'm not going to lie and say that I haven't envisioned myself resigning as sheriff so I can be more hands on in raising Fallon," Emma admitted, "The Jolly Roger is a gigantic playground for her. You can take her with anytime you want. I can't do that. There is no take your daughter to work option as a sheriff because on any given day I could encounter an unsafe situation. She's your shadow, and I want that."

"We'll shoot for an Emma shadow with the next one," he chuckled.

"Next one?" she gasped in surprise, "Do you think about more children?"

"How could I not after having the most adorable child the world has ever seen?" he inquired.

"I think you're a tad bias," she snorted in amusement.

"Perhaps, but there is a town full of less bias residents that will agree with me," he chuckled.

"I'm not so sure this town in less bias," Emma shook her head in amusement, "But we're getting off subject. Do you want another child?"

"It takes two people to conceive," Killian's hand drifted to her abdomen, "What I want is only half of the equation. What do you want?"

"I never considered another child," Emma stammered out, "Honestly, I've never considered a child. Henry and Fallon just sort of happened."

"Well, they didn't just happen," he waged a brow suggestively, "I vividly remember a certain interlude aboard the Jolly Roger."

"They weren't planned for," Emma amended, "But I cannot imagine my life without either of them."

"What about a third child?" Killian asked.

"I don't know," Emma stuttered.

"Think on it, Love," he stated, "Whatever your choice, I love you unconditionally."

"Perhaps once we figure out the agenda of this acquaintance of yours," Emma nodded, "Until then…"

"Sabella should have our full attention," Killian agreed.

"Only Fallon can see her. We need to draw this witch out in the open," Emma stated.

"Agreed," he nodded.

"You're the one with intimate knowledge of how this lady thinks. Any ideas?" his wife asked.

"Not intimate, Love, but a previous history," he amended, "And really the only way to draw her out is to confront her."

"I don't want Fallon anywhere near this witch," Emma insisted.

"I don't want that either," Killian stated, "But Fallon is the only one that's seen her."

"That we know of," Emma added.

"It's either Fallon or we wait until she outs herself," Killian stated.

"I'd rather wait until she outs herself," Emma huffed, "Anything is better than putting Fallon in danger."

"Sabella has never been a patient woman. We might not have to wait long," Killian offered.

"Until she emerges, Fallon cannot have another tea party," Emma insisted.

"You convince Fallon of that," Killian chuckled, "I'll crumble immediately."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

"Papa," Fallon tugged on her father's coat as they stepped aboard his ship in preparation for their daily fishing adventure, "That green lady is at the wheel."

"I see her, Princess," Killian assured her as he set her on her feet, "Go into my cabin and don't come out until I tell you. Okay?"

"Okay," Fallon darted off.

"Miss me?" Sabella spun the wheel as she tossed up her hands in dramatic fashion.

"Quite honestly, I haven't given you any thought since our last encounter," Killian stepped around her with the intention of getting the ship prepared for his day at sea. "What do you want, Sabella?"

"Can't a witch simply come by to catch up with an old friend?" Sabella gasped in offense that her appearance was for anything more than a friendly visit.

"We were never friends," Killian stared her down for a few moments until Sabella tossed up her hands. "What we had was strictly business."

"Fine, I do have a tiny favor, but it should be simple for a pirate such as yourself," Sabella stated.

"Not a pirate anymore," Killian stepped around Sabella again as she was intentionally getting into his way, prancing around the ship as if she owned it. "I've turned honest."

"So I've noticed," Sabella frowned, "Honestly, Killian, the pirate in you must be about ready to burst free. This little life you have here is so boring."

"I've never been happier," Killian told her.

"I see you finally got over your Milah," Sabella stated, "Thank heavens. She sounded like such a tiresome wench."

"Don't you dare speak about Milah in such a way," Killian spun towards her, taking the bait that Sabella had so skillful set as a trap for him.

"So not over Milah as much as you claim," Sabella smiled sweetly, "Take care of your crocodile yet?"

"I'm a different man than you knew, Sabella," Killian snarled, "I am no longer consumed by revenge. Whatever you want, I'm of a mind to decline."

"I can make your life uncomfortable," Sabella's eyes twinkled with a mischief that Killian knew too well.

"You touch my family, and I will end you," Killian's hand closed around Sabella's throat, "You're not bullet proof. You have more weaknesses than I can count on both hands. Leave Storybrooke. There is nothing for you here."

"Everything for me is here," Sabella hissed as much as she could as Killian's hand tightened around her throat.

"Name one thing," Killian challenged her as he released his grip slightly so she could speak.

"My sister," Sabella spit out, "I need your help in destroying her."

"Who's your sister?" Killian released her completely.

Sabella fell to her hands and knees as she coughed the breath back into her lungs. "Regina," she sputtered out.

"What!" Killian's eyes widened in surprise.

"The Evil Queen, as she always liked to be called, is my sister," Sabella stated, "And I want her to pay for every disgusting thing she's ever done to me, starting with the color of my skin."

"I can't help you, Sabella," Killian replied, "My boy's other mother is..."

"Other mother?" Sabella's eyes showed confusion.

"It's complicated," Killian replied, "Henry's mother is my wife, but she didn't raise him for most of his life. Regina did."

"Steal a baby, did she?" Sabella snorted, "That doesn't surprise me one bit."

"It's not like that," Killian replied.

"How do you explain the Evil Queen raising your son?" Sabella grew even more confused.

"The boy isn't mine," Killian stated, "Emma was involved with someone before I knew her. She had a son that she was not prepared to care for. Regina took him in and raised him, not knowing the ties that he had to anyone from the Enchanted Forest."

"That explains his shocking lack of magical abilities," Sabella realized, "He was born in a place without magic. Your daughter has magic oozing out of her. That must be your wife's doing."

"My son, my wife and my daughter are none of your business," Killian advanced towards her, ready to crush her windpipe.

"So touchy," Sabella quickly maneuvered out of Killian's reach, "You're the one giving me your wife's life story."

"Leave, Sabella," Killian warned her, "You cannot possibly defeat Regina. There are too many people in this town that she is important to."

"Are you included in that list?" Sabella challenged him.

"Anyone that is important to my boy is important to me," Killian stated.

"He's not even yours and you're claiming him," she cackled, "You've gone soft, Hook. The pirate I knew would never have allowed his nemesis to draw breath one second more than it took to find him. From my observations, not only is he in Storybrooke, he lives a short distance from you. Yet you haven't done anything to him."

"I let go of my vengeance to find happiness," Killian replied, "You should give it a try."

"How can I find happiness?" Sabella spit out, "Look at me, Hook. My skin is green."

"Hector could see past it," Killian pointed out.

"Don't you dare speak his name," Sabella's anger got the better of her and a blue ball erupted from her hand and would have hit Killian if he hadn't ducked in time. Fortunately the ball landed harmlessly in the water.

"Leave," Killian repeated, "I will not help you."

"Be warned, Pirate," Sabella gave him a cold stare, "I will have my revenge. Anyone that gets in my way will suffer the same fate."

Sabella vanished into a cloud of green smoke.

Killian darted towards his cabin to retrieve Fallon. The little girl was huddled in a corner with her hands over her ears with tearstains streaking down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Princess," Killian picked her up, "The green lady is gone."

"Saw shiny blue ball in her hands," Fallon hugged him tight around the neck.

"I told you to stay inside," he told her gently as he rubbed circles into her back to comfort her.

"She yell," Fallon replied, "You yell back. You no yell."

"I'm sorry you heard us, Princess," he replied.

"You okay?" she asked as she began inspecting him for injury.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"Is Mama okay?" Fallon asked as she buried her head into the crook of her neck.

"I bet she is," he nodded, "Do you want to see?"

Fallon's head bobbed up and down.

Killian carried her to the station. He couldn't in good conscience take Fallon on the water with the events of the morning. She was too traumatized.

"Mama," Fallon darted towards her mother the moment she and her father stepped foot into the station. Her arms were around Emma's waist before she could react to her daughter's presence.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Emma lifted Fallon into her arms to see the tear streaks on her daughter's cheeks.

"Mean, green lady scary," Fallon stated as she buried her head into her mother's neck as she held her tight.

"Mean, green lady?" Emma looked to her husband nervously.

"Sabella was waiting for us aboard the Jolly Roger," Killian explained, "We had a terse encounter that Fallon accidently saw and overheard. Her weapon of choice, a snowball, was tossed in my direction. After Sabella left, I found this one curled into a ball in the corner."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked her daughter as she brushed the hair away from Fallon's face to look into the tot's eyes.

Fallon only nodded in response.

"I'm still intact," Killian chimed in, "If you're interested."

Emma frowned at him. Her daughter was upset. She was the priority at the moment when she could clearly see that her husband had come away from the encounter unscathed.

"It's okay, Princess," Emma assured her daughter, "That mean lady isn't going to come near you again."

"There's my Fallon," David entered the station having just returned from a nuisance call.

"Poppy," Fallon stated mournfully.

"What's the matter?" David asked as he lifted his granddaughter into his arms.

"Killian and Fallon encountered Sabella," Emma stated, "She scared Fallon."

"Don't you worry about some witch, Princess," David swayed with Fallon in his arms, "As long as your Mama and I are protecting this town, you're going to be the safest princess in all the realms."

Fallon's mood began to improve at her grandfather's words.

"We say such words and they are no comfort," Killian rolled his eyes, "Poppy says the same thing, and suddenly they are gospel."

"It's his princely voice," Emma snickered, "It's hard to ignore."

"Speaking of princely voices," Killian couldn't resist, "You and Snow took back your kingdom from Regina before the curse, hence it being unleashed. Shouldn't you have been promoted to King in the interim?"

"Killian has a point," Emma looked at her father thoughtfully, "Even if you couldn't be king in Mom's kingdom, you would be in your father's kingdom as he's been incarcerated for murder."

"That was James's father that you incarcerated, not mine," David let out a hardy laugh.

"But since you replaced James when he died..." Emma's thoughts continued.

"King Charming doesn't have quite the same ring, Love," Killian replied.

"Point taken," Emma replied, "Though King of Charms does seem to roll off the tongue quite nice."

"You two are giving this far too much thought," David laughed again as Fallon reached for her father. "Emma, why don't you take the rest of the day off? I can handle things until Robin arrives for his shift."

"You don't mind?" Emma asked as Fallon melted into her father's arms, her eyes heavy and appearing ready for a nap after all the excitement.

"When it comes to my granddaughter, not in the least," David assured her as he rubbed Fallon's back.

"Say goodbye to Poppy," Emma encouraged her daughter as she gathered her belongings.

"Bye, Poppy," Fallon mumbled as she waved slightly.

David kissed her cheek before the trio left the station.

* * *

"Poor thing," Emma hovered near Fallon as she slept soundly in her bed.

"Certainly wasn't anything I wanted her to witness," Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing Emma to relax against him, "Sabella's fuse appears even shorter than I remembered, but at least I was able to extract her agenda."

"Which is?" Emma prompted him.

"To seek vengeance against her sister, the Evil Queen," Killian replied.

"Regina has a sister!"

"That's what Sabella claims anyways," Killian replied, "She thought I could assist with ridding the world of the queen."

"She was wrong, wasn't she?" Emma's voice hitched with nervousness.

"Regina is important to your son. No harm will come to her by my hands. I cannot say the same for Sabella. The years since I last encountered her have not been kind. Her eyes are more wild, and her determination more fierce. She's dangerous, Emma, more dangerous than she's ever been," Killian spoke softly.

"We need to tell Regina," Emma stated.

"There's more to Sabella's appearance on my ship than just looking for an ally," Killian stated, "If she was just looking for backup she would have come to me directly, but she interacted with Fallon before she showed herself. She noted that Fallon is dripping with magic when Henry has no apparent ability whatsoever. She's been watching us. She's been studying our life, Love."

The color drained from Emma's face.

"How would she know that Fallon is magical? We've seen no demonstration to prove that."

"I don't know," Killian replied, "I don't understand the inner workings of magic. I don't have that gift. You do."

"I barely understand it myself," Emma frowned.

"There are people in this town that understand it a bit more," Killian reminded her.

"Regina needs to be warned about this witch's visit if she's the target," Emma stated, "Perhaps I'll kill two birds with one stone and ask her how Sabella would know that Fallon is magical."

"Fallon will be wanting to see you when she wakes up from her nap," Killian stated.

"I'm not saying that I'm going now," Emma replied, "Our daughter has priority over Regina."

Killian's arms tightened around her waist in reply while nipping at her neck.

"You really dodged a fireball?" Emma's eyes closed in response to his touch.

"It wasn't a fireball per say. Sabella's more a ball of ice kind of girl, but don't sound so surprised," he mumbled against her lips, "I've dodged many a fireball in my day."

"But you are starting to slowdown in your old age," she nudged him with her hip.

"We're the same age, Love," he smiled.

"Yeah, if you don't count all those years you spent plotting in Neverland," she snorted softly, "You've got a few centuries on me, _Love_."

"Reflexes are as sharp as ever," he assured her, "And I will be more than happy to prove it."

"Hold that thought until this evening," she spun in his arms to face him as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"That's a long time to keep this thought," he groaned in disappointment, "That is hours away."

"It's kept longer," she grinned confidently, "I'm counting on you being the man that I married, one that has his mind always on one thing."

"Did you marry someone before me?" he inquired, "Because I know with absolute certainty that I had several things on my mind the day we married, not including the moments before the ceremony when your father threatened to cut off my non-hooked hand if I ever caused you harm."

"Did he really do that?" Emma gasped.

"I had anticipated worse," Killian chuckled at the look of mortification on her face.

"Not to stoke your ego, but I think in a duel, you'd take him. I've seen you in action," she mused.

"In a duel, you're probably right, but I don't know that your father would be so formal as to challenge me," he replied.

A flash of green smoke interrupted their brief moment of levity. Killian turned towards the smoke, putting himself between the witch that appeared and Emma and Fallon, who thankfully slept through the commotion.

"You two nauseate me," Sabella informed them, "If I wasn't already green, I certainly would be after hearing all that."

"What the hell are you doing here, Sabella?" Killian growled. He was mentally cursing that his sword was by the front door and not at his hip.

"At the moment, trying to keep my last meal down," Sabella pranced around the living room in a manner similar to how she'd pranced around the deck of the Jolly Roger earlier. "Seriously, Hook, this is what you settled down for?" she gave a disinterested wave towards Emma, "Doesn't seem like your type."

"You know nothing of my relationship with my wife," Killian snarled.

"Did I hit another nerve?" Sabella grinned with glee as she sat herself in a chair in the living room, appearing to make herself comfortable, "You're so sensitive these days. What happened to you, Hook?"

Killian swallowed his anger. He had to play the game. Sabella had a point. He was giving her entirely too much control. He had to start pushing her buttons.

"Speaking of hook," Sabella waved towards his fully functioning left hand, "I see you got your hand back. I'm mildly impressed. What did you have to promise and who did you promise it to in order to get it back?"

"My only promise was to love and cherish," Killian replied.

"You did that?" Sabella's eyes went wide in surprise as she locked eyes with Emma. She appeared impressed. "Perhaps I have misjudged you. I apologize."

Emma didn't know how to respond, so she didn't. She was too mesmerized by the woman before her. Her preconceived thoughts of what Sabella would look like were completely the opposite of the reality. She was stunning, even the color of her skin. She wasn't a sickly green color Emma had expected; she was a sparkling emerald green. Her blazing red hair oddly complimented her complexion.

"Perhaps I should have sought you out as my ally, since this miscreant has turned into such a stick in the mud," Sabella rolled her eyes at Killian, "Think on it, Sweetie. If we were to team up, me with my knowledge and you with your naturally raw talent, we would be unstoppable. I dare say even the Dark One wouldn't stand a chance."

"She's not interested," Killian replied.

"I don't believe I was asking you," Sabella responded, "How about it Sheriff Jones? Care to join me in my quest. I will make Regina pay for every misdeed she's ever caused. Think of those twenty-eight years that you lost with your parents. Think of those eleven years that you lost with your son. Regina should be held accountable for the role she played, yet she appears to have gotten off without so much as a warning."

Emma had to admit she was tempted by the offer. Sabella appeared to be tapping into the very thoughts that Emma had regarding the town's mayor.

"Emma," Killian reached for her hand, breaking the eye lock that Sabella had with her. Emma still had a far away look in her eyes, so Killian answered for her. "Absolutely not. Our son loves Regina. Emma would never do anything to the woman that he holds such affection for."

"Pity," Sabella sighed, "Well, then you get the same warning that I gave to your husband. If you're not with me, you're against me. I will get my revenge against Regina. If you are standing in my way, you will meet her same fate."

The cloud of green smoke swallowed the witch, leaving Emma extremely confused.

"What just happened?"

Killian studied his wife curiously. "What do you remember?"

"She was talking about what a stick in the mud you'd become, and then she evaporated into thin air," Emma replied.

"You blocked out her offer for you to join forces against Regina," Killian brought her hand to his chest.

"I remember thinking that Regina should pay for all the misery that she's caused, and how she's gotten away with everything she's done with very little in the way of repercussions," Emma admitted.

"That's nearly word for word what Sabella was saying to tempt you into joining her," Killian cupped her cheek softly, stroking her with his thumb.

"Can she read minds?" Emma asked.

"I didn't believe so until a few minutes ago," Killian replied, "But now I believe she can. It wasn't so much that she was reading your mind. You looked to be in a fog."

"I felt like I was in a fog," her head came to rest against his chest. "She wasn't at all like I expected her to look."

"What did you expect?" he asked as he rubbed circles into her back.

"I expected the movie version I saw as a child," Emma stated, "Sickly green, ugly, pointy chin, high pitched voice, and a pointy black hat...she's beautiful."

"She is," he agreed, "You're more so."

"Why was she here?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Killian sighed, "It has to be more than just to recruit soldiers to her cause. She's studying us."

"Stalking us," Emma amended, "And there are laws against that in this realm."

"This world's laws are not going to keep Sabella away," Killian chuckled bitterly.

"Well, we need to start by keeping her out of this house," Emma stated, "Perhaps I can kill two birds with one stone."

"Mama," Fallon burst out of her room.

"There's my princess," Emma quickly masked her angst as she lifted Fallon into her arms, "Did you have a good nap?"

Fallon's head bobbed as she hugged her mother tight around the neck.

"I have to go out for a little while. Will you stay with Papa?" Emma asked, "I bet he'd enjoy one of your delightful tea parties."

Fallon's head bobbed again as her face lit in excitement.

"And I bet if you give Papa those puppy dog eyes, he'll even let you dress him in that pink feather boa you love so much," Emma bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Will you, Papa?" Fallon batted her lashes as her father. Her face was awash with excitement at the prospect of having tea with her papa.

Killian scowled at his wife for a moment before he immediately caved to his daughter's request.

"I'll be back shortly," Emma kissed her daughter's cheek, "Play nice."

"I will, Mama," Fallon proclaimed.

"I was talking to Papa," Emma kissed her daughter's cheek a second time before capturing her husband's lips, "Have fun."

**TBC…**

**Two encounters with the wicked witch. What did you all think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Thank you again to all those that have read, followed and reviewed this story. The encouragement means a lot to me.**

**I haven't thanked my beta yet for all her assistance and encouragement. Thank you, Lori2279!**

"Afternoon, Sheriff," Regina greeted Emma as she knocked on her office door at City Hall, "What can I do for you this afternoon? There still isn't any room in the law enforcement budget for that new police cruiser you've been asking for."

"That's not why I'm here," Emma shook off the conversation, "I'm here for something a bit more personal in nature."

"You aren't pregnant again, are you?" Regina eyed Emma, "Fortunately we have backup now, so maternity leave won't be an issue."

"I'm not pregnant," Emma stated before adding, "At least I don't think I am."

"You don't think?" Regina raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well, we're not trying, but Fallon was a surprise. It's not out of the realm of possibilities, but that's not why I'm here either. I don't really know how to start this conversation, so I'm just going to ask. Have you ever heard of a witch that goes by Sabella?"

The color drained from Regina's face as she repeated the name.

Taking Regina's answer as confirmation she asked her second question. "She says she's your sister. Is that even possible?"

Regina's eyes cast to her hands as she folded them into her lap. She swallowed hard as she nodded her head, "Half sister...my father had an affair."

"Did your mother know?" Emma's eyes bugged out in surprise.

"She learned of his indiscretion, yes," Regina confirmed, "And the fallout wasn't anything for Henry's storybook."

"How long have you known about your sister?" Emma stammered in reply.

"My father told me just before he died," Regina stated, "Sabella's mother was a singer that traveled from kingdom to kingdom. Her voice was said to be as hypnotic as a siren. One song and my father was put under her spell. I'd heard the rumors all my life about my mother ripping out the songstress's vocal chords. I never knew the circumstances."

"Have you ever met Sabella?" Emma asked, "She seems to be holding quite a grudge against you."

"When I was a child, there was this beautiful little girl with red hair that I would play with. My mom never once told me her true identity. She was merely a little girl for me to play with. One day she had me read what I thought was a poem or limerick to impress the girl. What I didn't know what that it was actually a spell, my first actually...I honestly didn't even know I'd done anything of the sort. All I knew was that the girl shrieked out in pain as my mother ushered me away...What my mother did was seal my fate."

"I don't understand," Emma looked to Regina in confusion.

"The use of magic that dark started me down the dark path before I ever had a chance to make the choice for myself," Regina stated, "Why are you asking about her?"

"She's here," Emma stated, "She's out for revenge against you, saying that you're the one that turned her green."

"She's right," Regina replied, "That was the spell that I cast, though it's hardly fair to hold me accountable. That was my mother's doing."

"Well, she holds you accountable," Emma stated, "And she's recruiting people to side with her. No offense, Regina, but she might find some takers in this town."

"Including yourself?" Regina inquired.

"You're important to Henry. He loves you. I will never stand in the way of that," Emma replied, "But if Sabella uses him to get to you, we're going to have problems. She's already studying us."

"What do you mean that she's studying you?" Regina asked.

"At first we thought that Fallon had an imaginary friend that she was having tea parties with, but it turned out to be Sabella under some sort of cloaking spell. When Killian went to his ship today with Fallon, Sabella was waiting for them. She tried to enlist his help. When he refused she launched a fireball or something at him, which Fallon saw. She was so upset that they didn't even go out on the water. When we put Fallon down for a nap, Sabella appeared in our cottage and tried to enlist both Killian and myself," Emma explained.

"Sounds like she's studying Fallon," Regina thought out loud, "I've seen it myself that the child possesses unique magical ability."

"How have you seen such a thing?" Emma asked, "She's never once done anything magical."

"There is more to magic than casting spells," Regina replied, "There is a certain aura that one gives off. Fallon practically glows. It's the reason she's so popular with the townspeople."

"I never thought of that," Emma stated.

"Did you think it was her inherited sparkling personality that she inherited from her father?" Regina quipped, "Newsflash, Sheriff, you're the only one that thinks the pirate is charming."

"Well that pirate has agreed to side with you, so how about a bit of gratitude," Emma suggested.

"Do Sabella and Killian have a history?" Regina asked.

"He says he had an alliance with Sabella's one time lover," Emma stated.

"No offense, Sheriff, but your husband was a cad before you connected," Regina replied, "Are you sure that story is true?"

"Why would he lie?" Emma shrugged, "I know his reputation. He knows that I know his reputation."

"There's knowing his reputation and seeing a Technicolor reminder," Regina stated, "I'd dig a little deeper if I was you."

"Fallon is terrified of Sabella after her little magical display this morning, and I don't want her popping in and out of our cottage on a whim. Is there a way to keep her away?" Emma decided to change the subject quickly.

"With magic there is always a way," Regina stated, "It's as simple as a spell, but I better not cast it."

"I don't understand," Emma stuttered, "I go out of my way to warn you about this witch, and you won't help me protect my family, which includes Henry."

"You misunderstand me," Regina rose from her chair, "I am not opposed to protecting your family, especially Henry, but every spell that I cast is laced with dark magic. Fallon's magic is pure right now, which is the strongest form of magic there is, stronger even that Rumplestilskin's. She has yet to pick a side. Just being touched by the wrong magic can lead her down the dark path. What my mother did to me is not anything I would want for anyone else's child."

"So this pure magic that Fallon has, what can be done with it?" Emma asked.

"Anything," Regina replied, "It's extremely rare and hard to control, but if harnessed properly it could do anything. She could make the sun disappear if she wanted to."

"How do we make sure she chooses the right side?" Emma asked.

"We need to make sure that Sabella is kept far away from her," Regina replied, "Speak with Blue. Perhaps she knows of some good magic that can repel Sabella and perhaps even keep her out of the cottage."

"I'd better find Blue," Emma stated.

"Sheriff, it would be best for Henry to stay at your cottage until we have resolved these issues with my sister," Regina stated. Emma saw the pain in Regina's eyes. She knew Regina was trying to reform and be the mother that Henry could be proud of, but there were always going to be reminders of her past life that would interfere.

"I'll tell him," Emma nodded, "Let me know when you want to spend time with him. We'll work something out."

"Thank you," Regina nodded.

* * *

"Hello, Fallon," Blue smiled as she greeted the tot after having a lengthy conversation with Emma at the hospital earlier.

"Hi," Fallon waved from her hiding spot behind her father. She'd been skittish since earlier that day, jumping at the smallest of sounds. She'd run under her bed when Henry burst into the cottage after school without warning. It had taken a bit of convincing from both her father and her brother to get her out.

"I heard a mean lady scared you today," Blue tried to ease the little girl's anxiety, "Your mum asked for my help. I have a special dust that will keep that lady away. Do you want some?"

Fallon's head bobbed up and down vigorously as she became a bit braver.

Blue pulled out a satchel of fairy dust and placed a small pile into the girl's outstretched hand. "Sprinkle it over your head like this," Blue demonstrated with her own dust.

Fallon did as instructed. Inhaling a bit of the dust, she let out a healthy sneeze.

"Bless you," Blue smiled warmly.

"More please?" Fallon extended her hands, "My dolls need dust."

"Yes, they do," Blue confirmed, "We're going to protect the entire cottage. Will you help me?"

Fallon's head bobbed as she took the fairy's hand and together they sprinkled fairy dust throughout the house, including the exterior.

"Is fairy dust going to work?" Killian inquired of his wife once they were alone.

"Blue assured me that it would keep evil away from Fallon," Emma stated as Fallon ran to hug Emma as she and Blue finished their task.

"It will keep away those with evil influences," Blue explained, "Those that have had dark hearts and thoughts."

"Does that include me?" Killian felt a knife suddenly stab him in the heart. His past life was the very definition of having a dark heart and thoughts.

"No," Blue assured him, "While you do have a checkered past, your intentions towards Fallon are good."

"Go to Papa," Emma encouraged her daughter upon seeing that Killian needed more reassurance than Blue's simple words.

Fallon nearly flew out of Emma's arms and into those of her father. No harm came to either of them as a result.

"What does happen when evil influences go near her?" Emma asked as she caught the overwhelming sense of relief wash over her husband as Fallon hugged him tight around the neck after giving him a slobbery kiss.

"I've never witnessed it, but the offender is said to be launched away," Blue replied, "For their safety, it would be best to advise Mister Gold and Ms. Mills to stay away from Fallon and the cottage."

"We'll be sure to deliver the message," Emma replied.

"What about me?" Henry asked as he inserted himself into the conversation, "How am I to be protected?"

"We don't know that you're in any danger," Emma did her best to reassure him, "But you should be protected as well."

"It would be best for Regina to work her magic on you, Henry," Blue replied, "Perhaps she has a spell that won't launch herself away every time she gets near you."

"I'll take you after dinner," Emma replied.

"I can go by myself," Henry waved off her suggestion of going with.

"Not right now," Emma stated, "Until we have figure everything out regarding this witch's agenda against your mom, you're going to need either myself or Killian as an escort when you're out and about."

"What about Dad?" Henry asked.

"Or Neal," Emma amended, "Regina is apparently the target of this new threat in town. You are the person that she treasures most. It's not out of the realm of possibilities that this witch could use you to get to Regina. For your safety, we're going to take precautions."

"I don't know if it would be wise for Bael...Neal to be coming to the cottage," Blue spoke up, "While his intentions towards Henry are good, we can't say the same regarding Killian or perhaps Fallon."

"He'd never hurt Fallon," Emma insisted.

"Perhaps not, but his thoughts towards Killian could easily launch him into another realm," Blue half-heartedly joked.

"I'll pass along the message," Emma conceded to Blue's point with a dejected sigh.

She was tired of Neal's behavior. She recognized that she'd hurt Neal by choosing Killian over him, but he'd vowed to become a better man during his time away. For a few months after his return he'd showed a new side to himself, but when Henry didn't warm towards him like he'd hoped, he reverted to the man that he'd been before he'd left.

"Blue, thank you for coming over," Killian ushered the part-time fairy to the door.

"Always happy to help when I can," she smiled, "If you need anything else, you know where to find me."

Killian nodded and closed the door.

"Is Fallon going to be okay?" Henry asked his mother as he hugged his sister tight. The little girl soaked up the attention like a sponge as she hugged him back.

"Fallon is going to be just fine and so will you," Emma assured him as she patted his shoulder, "Killian and I will never let anything happen to either of you."

"Let's start dinner," Killian suggested.

"Couldn't agree more," Emma replied, "Fallon, what do you want for dinner?"

"Buggers," Fallon swayed sweetly.

"I think you mean burgers," Henry corrected his sister with a laugh.

"What I said," she insisted as she stomped her foot in anger.

"Yes, Henry, that's what she said," Killian snickered as he picked Fallon up, flipping her upside down.

"Papa, put me down," Fallon giggled as she squirmed with the effort of getting free from his grasp.

"If you want burgers, we better make our way to Granny's because we don't have the makings for that here," Emma stated as she began grabbing coats for everyone.

Fallon cheered as Killian turned her right side up and returned her to her feet.

"Let's go see Ruby," Emma coaxed her children out of the cottage.

Fallon's cheers carried them nearly all the way to the diner.

"I want a bugger, Aunt Ruby," were the first words out of Fallon's mouth as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's legs upon entering the diner.

"You want a what?" Ruby laughed as she picked her up to give her a proper hug.

"A bugger," Fallon stated.

"A burger," Henry corrected her for a second time.

"What I said," Fallon moaned.

"It may be what you mean to say, Princess, but it sounds like Papa cursing," Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Fallon crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.

"I'll get you a burger," Ruby replied as she poked at Fallon's tummy, "Do you want cheese on it?"

"No," Fallon shook her head vigorously, "Cat soup."

"Catsup," Henry and Emma corrected her in unison.

Fallon huffed a second time as Ruby sat her in their usual booth before taking the rest of their orders.

"Cheer up," Henry poked Fallon as she sat pouting in the booth.

"No," Fallon stuck out her bottom lip.

Emma and Killian couldn't hold back the laugh any longer. Their amusement at their daughter's expense did nothing to improve her mood. If anything her pouting intensified.

"What's the matter, Tiny Fallon?" Belle approached the family to see the girl pouting. As the little girl was a regular at the library with her father, Fallon was comfortable around her .

"Mama and Papa laugh at me," Fallon gave her parents as evil a look as she could muster.

"That's not very nice of them," Belle gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, Belle, as long as you're here," Emma spoke up, "We've enchanted the cottage to ward off people that could harm our family. Could you pass along the message to Gold and Neal?"

"How could you think such things about Bae and Rumple?" Belle gasped.

"I'm sorry," Emma responded automatically, "It's nothing personal towards Neal or Gold, but given the history we all share..."

"How could you enchant your cottage to keep Rumple and Bae away?" Belle scowled at Emma, "There may be history, but we are all civil here in Storybrooke."

"Belle, you misunderstand me," Emma clarified, "We didn't enchant the cottage because of Gold or Neal. There is a new witch in town that is up to no good. She has been watching our family, and she seems to be targeting Fallon. As a precaution, we had Blue spread fairy dust, which will protect Fallon and Henry. Blue warned us that anyone with dark thoughts towards our family could be repealed by the charms. I would hate to see Neal or Gold hurt."

"I'm sorry," Belle stammered out her apology.

"It's okay," Emma quickly assured her, "I can't blame you for jumping to that conclusion."

"I shall pass along the message," Belle replied as she returned her attention to Fallon, "And cheer up, Sweetheart, you always turn everyone's frowns upside down. I bet it works on yourself too. Give it a try."

It took a few moments and a bit of tickling from both Belle and Henry, but soon Fallon was her giggly self again.

"Thank you, Belle," Killian smiled in response to the smile that graced his daughter's lips. Life was always better when Fallon was happy.

"Enjoy your meal," Belle nodded as Ruby came with everyone's dinner.

"Here you go, Pumpkin," Ruby set Fallon's meal in front of her, "One bugger with cat soup."

"Don't encourage her," Emma warned as Fallon took a bit too large for her mouth, "And Fallon, take smaller bites. I don't want you to choke."

* * *

"Such a little drama princess," Emma sighed as she and Killian retired to their bedroom after tucking Fallon into bed, "I wonder where she gets it from."

"What are you insinuating, Love?" he asked with one of his most tempting Cheshire grins.

"I'm not insinuating anything," she rolled her eyes as she tossed pillows at him as she pulled back the bedcovers, "I'm flat out saying that you are a drama king."

Killian gave a hardy chuckle in reply, "Now we started something earlier that now needs to be finished." With that he grasped her hand and brought her against him.

"Can you really think about making love with our children in danger?" she asked as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"This cottage is currently the safest place for our children," Killian reminded her, "Fallon has been dusted. Regina cast a protection charm on Henry. This cottage is a fortress courtesy of Blue's fairy dust. As much as I dread the next confrontation with Sabella, and I have no doubt that there will be one, we cannot stop living our life because of her. One of the most pleasurable parts of our life involves making love to my beautiful, courageous wife. To answer your question, not only do I think about making love despite my children being in danger, I plan to do just that. Will you be joining me, Love?"

"It does take two," she responded after a few moments of careful consideration.

"It certainly is much more enjoyable that way," he nodded, "Emma, I know the dangers out there. For so many years, I was one of those dangers, but you taught me how to truly live. Together we will find a way to defeat any evil that threatens our children."

"Do you believe that?" she asked.

"With every beat of my heart," Killian replied, "Every beat is for you and Fallon and Henry."

"When you say it that way," she smiled as she guided his lips to hers.

Killian swept her up in his arms and took two steps towards the bed, laying her down in the softness, never breaking the kiss.

"Killian," Emma gasped as his lips trailed down her neck until he was sucking lightly at her collarbone.

"Do you want me to stop, Love?" he mumbled against her skin as he hands searched out the silk of her stomach, flattened after giving birth two years prior, yet he yearned for it to round again. He didn't want to push Emma into something she didn't want, but he wanted a second child in the worst way.

"Killian," she guided his chin so that his eyes were at her level again, "When this is all over and Sabella is defeated..."

"I like they way you are thinking," he interrupted her.

"I want another child with you," she continued on as if he hadn't interrupted.

"Are you sure?" his blue eyes penetrated hers, "I don't want my feelings to influence you."

"Your feelings are part of the equation," she replied, "Every time I see you with Fallon and Henry and see what a natural you are it makes me yearn for more. I don't want to deprive you of the opportunity to be a father to another child."

"I want another child," Killian qualified his next statement as his hand came to rest against her stomach, "But I don't want you having another child simply to appease me. I want you to want another child because you want another child, for no other reason...Think on it, Love. Nothing needs to be decided right away. We have a bit of evil to get rid of before we can even seriously consider bringing another child into our family."

"You won't hate me if I don't want another child?" she asked as tears welled in her eyes.

"I would never hate you," he nipped at her neck, "I'm not going to lie and say I wouldn't be disappointed, but you need to do what is best for you."

"For us," she threaded her fingers into his, "It hasn't been just me for a very long time, and I have never been happier."

"Same for me," Killian touched under her chin to guide her lips towards his, "I've been alone for most of my life. It took me centuries to realize that's not how people are meant to live...I love you, Emma, for the rest of my life."

"Prove it," she challenged him.

Killian spent the rest of the evening doing as she asked.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Is anyone else loving the pictures of our Captain Swan on set of the new season as much as I am?**

"Have you and David talked about having more children?" Emma asked as she had tea with her mother the next day during breaks in both of their workdays.

Mary Margaret's mouth went agape in surprise by the question her daughter had asked.

"Killian and I talked about it last night," Emma explained her out of the blue question.

"And what have you decided?" Mary Margaret stammered.

"Nothing yet," Emma replied, "But I can see that he really wants another child."

"You don't?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I love my children. I wouldn't trade them for anything, but I've never consciously decided to have a child. They've just happened," Emma replied, "I don't know what I would have decided if Killian and I talked about having Fallon before she was conceived."

"But she's still one of the best thing you've ever done, right?" Mary Margaret pressed.

"She really is," Emma smiled, "And I love her so much."

"But," Mary Margaret prompted her as she sensed the hesitation.

"I don't know," Emma sighed, "How would Fallon and Henry take having a new sibling?"

"It's a discussion you'll need to have with them," Mary Margaret stated, "But they are only one piece to the puzzle. Do you want another child?"

"I hated every day I was pregnant with Henry because I knew there was no way I could care for him and provide him with a good life. I loved every day I was pregnant with Fallon because I knew she was mine from the moment I knew about her," Emma stated as tears began to form.

"The next child would be yours from the beginning as well," Mary Margaret reminded her.

Emma's hand went to her stomach as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm not trying to sway you one way or the other," Mary Margaret grabbed her daughter's hand.

"I know," Emma wiped at her cheeks as she glanced at the clock in Mary Margaret's classroom, "I should get back to the station."

"If you need to talk again, I'm always here to listen," Mary Margaret assured her.

"Thanks, Mom," Emma hugged her as she made her way out of the classroom before the children filed in. She took the long way back to the station to give herself more time to think. She stopped at the harbor as she saw the Jolly Roger coming back into the harbor. Even from a distance, she could hear her daughter hollering out orders to her father, whether they were right or wrong. Emma couldn't resist laughing. She called Robin to tell him she'd be a little late in getting back to the station as she sat at the bench to wait for Fallon and Killian to dock their ship.

"Mama!" Fallon exclaimed as she raced down the gangplank to greet her mother as Emma was tying off the lines Killian had tossed overboard. In her excitement to hug her mother, Fallon nearly knocked Emma into the water.

"Whoa, Princess," Emma managed to regain her balance as Fallon hugged her tight.

"I love you, Mama," Fallon rained kissed along Emma's face.

"I love you more," Emma smiled.

"This is a marvelous surprise," Killian greeted his wife, "To what do we own the honor?"

"I was in the neighborhood and saw you two coming to port. Figured I'd wait you two out. With Fallon ordering you all about, I figured you'd be docked in no time," Emma laughed as she brought Fallon to the bench she'd been sitting at earlier and parked the little girl in her lap.

"She's a born leader," Killian hooted with laughter.

"I was thinking this weekend about a jaunt into the forest," Emma told her husband.

"No," Fallon moaned, "Forest scary."

"I bet Grammy and Poppa will let you stay with them," Emma coaxed her daughter into her line of thinking as she tapped at Fallon's nose.

"You have something planned," Killian eyed his wife curiously.

"I was thinking another training session, Captain," Emma gave him a flirtatious wink as Fallon hopped off her mom's lap.

"Aye, we could both do with a workout," he grinned.

"How come you're in so early?" Emma inquired as Killian resumed his task of securing the ship to the dock. Emma watched in amusement as Fallon did her little fishy dance on the dock. She'd never witnessed the dance in person, only heard the description from her husband. It was quite the sight to behold.

"Our little princess was hungry for things other than fish," Killian replied as Fallon began working on a song to go with her dance. Both parents chuckled in amusement as they tried to keep themselves focused on their conversation with little success. "I'd already caught my limit, so we came in."

"You're not buying her sugar," Emma scolded her husband as they made their way to the cannery to sell his day's catch.

"I was thinking a light snack at Granny's," Killian explained as he traded his fish for the cash he was promptly handed.

"A snack at Granny's equals sugar," Emma replied, "And no."

"But Mama, I was really good," Fallon moaned, "Papa said..."

"Papa has to stop bribing you with sugar," Emma tickled under her daughter's chin.

"She was extra good today," Killian shrugged, "And I did promise her."

"Then no sugar tonight after dinner," Emma caved to her daughter's pouty eyes.

Dinner was too far away for Fallon to comprehend. All she heard was that she was going to get a sweet treat now, so she cheered.

"Care for a sundae, Love?" Killian motioned them towards Granny's as he held up the cash in his hands, "I'm buying."

"I'd better get back to the station," Emma sighed, "I've already extended my break just to greet the two of you. Perhaps dessert after dinner this evening to compensate."

"As you wish, Love," he winked at her meaning.

"I'll see you both at home tonight," Emma kissed her daughter's cheek as they approached Granny's, "Be extra good for Papa this afternoon."

"We go to library," Fallon told her mother.

"Then be good for Belle," Emma set her on her feet, "I love you, Princess."

"Love you, Mama," Fallon hugged her once more before pushing her way into Granny's, leaving her father in the dust.

"Play nice with Fallon," Emma's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her eyes sparkled in amusement. "There might be a sweet treat in it for you if I get a favorable report."

"Sweet treat you say," he grinned broadly. "You did promise something after dinner this evening."

"So predictable," Emma rolled her eyes, "I need to get back."

"Be safe, Love," his eyes turned serious, "There is a crazy witch on the loose."

"You too," Emma replied, "I love you."

"I love you more," he proclaimed.

"Not possible," she smiled as she leaned into his lips. They were interrupted by Granny poking her head out to make sure that it was okay to feed Fallon the ice cream she was attempting to order.

"Small sundae," Emma requested.

"Don't let me interrupt," Granny chuckled as she waved between the pair, "Carry on."

"You heard the woman," Killian chuckled as his lips pressed against Emma's before she could protest. After thoroughly ravishing her lips, there wasn't anything she could think to protest aside from needing to get back to the station.

Killian groaned as she wiggled free of his embrace. With one more kiss to his cheek, she was off and Killian went into the diner to help Fallon eat the mammoth sundae that she had ordered.

* * *

"I sense a protection charm," Sabella advanced towards Killian, Emma and Fallon who where out and about the next afternoon while Henry was in school. Killian immediately stepped in between Sabella and his wife and daughter to keep them safe. Sabella wisely kept her distance so as not to trigger the charm.

"Since you didn't heed my warning to stay away from my family, we felt it was prudent to take more aggressive measures," Killian stated.

"Tsk, tsk," Sabella clucked her tongue in scolding, "I just wanted to get to know the tiny tot. She is such a charming little girl. It's hard to believe that you had anything to do with her creation."

"We know exactly what your intentions are towards our daughter," Killian growled, "You can find some other child to corrupt. It will not be our little girl."

"Corrupt," Sabella appeared to be offended by his accusation, "I have no such intentions."

Fallon was practically shaking as she hugged her mother's leg.

"It's okay, Princess," Emma whispered as she lifted Fallon into her arms, "Papa will protect us."

Fallon hugged her mother tight around the neck as she buried her head into her shoulder.

"You've made your intentions regarding your stay in Storybrooke very clear," Killian reminded the witch, "Remember those weaknesses you have, Sabella. I know them well."

"You're such a spoilsport," Sabella huffed, "All I need is a tiny bit of your daughter's magic, and then you can have her back. No harm shall come to her. In fact, she'll be better off than before."

"You'll never lay so much as a fingernail on our daughter," Killian vowed as he revealed the sword he'd recently started wearing again. An enchantment had been added to deflect Sabella's wicked ways. "I'll cut off your hand before you even get near her."

"Touchy, touchy," Sabella shrugged, "You'll come around. You'll see Regina for who she really is."

"I have to tell you, I've seen a lot of Regina since I first arrived in Storybrooke," Killian replied, "She is a bit rough around the edges. I'll give you that, but she doesn't appear as bad as you make her out to be…From where I'm standing, you're the witch to watch out for."

"She cast a curse on me, making it impossible for me to have anything that resembled a normal life. Look at me, Pirate. I'm green," Sabella hissed, "Do you know what it was like to grow up with skin this color. I was an outcast. Not only was I an orphan, I was the peculiar orphan with no redeeming qualities simply because of the color of my skin. It was a lovely wizard from Oz that was the first to see my true potential. It was the wizard that gave me a place to belong. It was the wizard that made me feel like I wasn't a freak."

"What about Hector?" Killian challenged her, "He treated you like his queen. He adored you. He gave you every treasure you asked for and ultimately gave his life for you. Now you want to throw everything away on this vendetta. Have you stopped to think about what your life will be like when this vendetta is over? It's not a pretty picture. That's why I gave up mine. I had a chance at something wonderful, and I took it. I've never been happier."

"Grow up, Hook," Sabella snorted, "You can't seriously believe that there is a second person out there that can overlook the color of my skin."

"Yes, bitterness is quite becoming," Killian replied, "Embrace the green. Hector was able to see past it. Surely someone else could if you gave it a chance."

Sabella refused to dignify his comment with a response. She simply disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"She scary," Fallon proclaimed as she hugged Emma tighter.

"Are you alright, Little Love?" Killian turned towards his two great loves, concern oozing out his eyes.

Fallon's head bobbed.

"We need to turn your aura," Emma caressed her daughter's back, "That lady won't come near you then."

Fallon's head continued to bob as Killian wrapped his arms around Emma and Fallon.

"We're alright," Emma assured him.

* * *

Killian and Emma spent the next few days trying to teach Fallon magic, but it wasn't as easy as Fallon repeating after her parents as they'd quickly discovered.

"How did Regina curse Sabella if there's more to this than words?" Emma thought out loud as they'd concluded Fallon's instruction for the day. Their daughter's attention span had been exhausted. She was playing with her dolls in her bedroom.

"You're asking someone with no magical abilities whatsoever," Killian reminded her as she plopped down on the sofa next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He instantly began stroking her hair lightly.

"I wish I understood this gift more," Emma replied.

"There are people in this fair town that could tutor you," he responded.

"I'm not taking lessons from Regina," she scoffed.

"That wasn't what I was suggesting," he replied.

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"I was suggesting Blue or one of her fairy friends," Killian replied, "The more you know, the better you are able to help Fallon."

"Whatever is best for Fallon," Emma nodded, but it turned out that none of the fairies were able to help her.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff, but our magic is different than yours," Blue explained, "We're more about fairy dust and waving wands. Your magic is a bit more complex."

"Great, so we're back to Regina," Emma sighed.

"It's either Regina or Mister Gold," Blue smiled.

"The lesser of two evils, I suppose," Emma conceded, and considering Regina's existence was on the line, she was extremely motivated though her methods were a bit too extreme for Emma's liking.

"Come on, Swan," Regina launched several tomatoes in Emma's direction with the intention being that she would deflect them using magic. All that was happening though was that Emma was looking more and more like a jar of tomato sauce. "What are you going to do when it's a fireball, or in Sabella's case a snowball, coming at you?"

"My guess is duck," Emma responded in frustration as yet another tomato smacked her in the face. "You're aiming for my face on purpose."

"Yes, I am," Regina confirmed.

"Stop that," Emma hissed.

"Make me," Regina challenged her as another one went sailing.

Emma was helpless to do anything except hold up her hand in hopes that it wouldn't hit her yet again. Regina had anticipated her tactic and maneuvered the fruit around so that it smacked her square in the cheek.

"That's enough," Emma finally threw up her hands in defeat.

"We're not done until I say we are," Regina snarled as she launched several tomatoes at Emma in succession, giving Emma barely a chance to breath in between each new launch. "Concentrate. Magic is about more than saying spells and whipping up potions. There are emotions involved. Without proper motivation, a spell cannot work."

Emma's anger found a boiling point. She let out a shout of anger and with that every tomato headed in her direction changed course and picked out Regina as the target.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but that's a start," Regina wiped at the bits of tomato covering her face.

"Sorry about that," Emma apologized.

Regina waved off the apology as unnecessary as they mutually agreed to end their lesson for the day.

"How is it that you were able to curse Sabella if it takes more than just saying a spell?" Emma inquired as they walked out of the woods.

"Fear is a powerful motivator," Regina explained, "I was afraid of my mother. Everything I did was with the intention of pleasing her. In my eagerness to do that, I put the required emotion into the spell that cursed Sabella."

"Isn't there a way to reverse the curse?" Emma asked.

"To reverse the curse, I would need to know what spell it was that I used and that was ages ago," Regina replied, "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Can't you just whip up a memory potion or something?" Emma inquired.

"I've already tried. Mother must have whipped my memories of the incident entirely."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but your mother was quite the conniving bitch," Emma responded.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Regina responded as Fallon raced towards her mother after getting loose of her father's hold.

"Mama!" Fallon exclaimed as she jumped into the safety of her mother's embrace. It was only after she was in her mother's arms that she discovered her mother was all slimy. "You're all yicky!"

"Right, sorry about that," Regina waved her hands and instantly she and Emma were spotless.

"Really, you couldn't have done that in the forest?" Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina.

"My mistake," Regina replied.

"Can you say hi to Regina?" Emma inquired of her daughter.

"Hi," Fallon waved towards Henry's other mother.

"Hello, Fallon," Regina smiled. She couldn't get over how much alike the little girl looked like Henry at that age. She had Henry's same smile.

Killian came running towards them, relieved to see Fallon in her mother's arms. She'd broken free when his attention had been elsewhere. He'd only seen a streak of her brunette hair before she'd disappeared from view. For a few brief moments, he'd had the horrible thought that Sabella had somehow gotten her hands on his daughter.

"Papa, Mama is home," Fallon announced to her father.

"I see that," Killian gave a sigh of relief, "And don't run away from your papa like that."

"I'm sorry, Papa," Fallon's eyes welled with crocodile tears.

"We'll continue with our lessons tomorrow," Regina interrupted the family moment, "Same time, same place."

"I'll see you then," Emma nodded before she addressed her daughter, "What is this about running away from Papa?"

"I wanted to see you," Fallon pouted.

"How can we be mad at that response?" Emma hugged her daughter tight.

"How was your lesson?" Killian asked.

"Frustrating," Emma replied, "This magical gift is a lot more difficult than it appears."

"If it were easy, everyone would have the ability," Killian replied, "Makes you and Fallon that much more special."

"Let's go home," Emma suggested, "I bet Papa will make us some of his famous fish if we ask nicely."

"Please, Papa," Fallon batted her lashes sweetly.

"Please, Papa," Emma mimicked her daughter.

"That's so unfair," Killian relented immediately.

* * *

"What is this spell we're trying to teach Fallon anyways?" Killian inquired after they gave up their evening lessons.

"It's supposed to turn her dolls hair from brunette to blonde," Emma explained as she put the doll into the toy chest along with the other stray toys sprinkled about. Fallon was usually very diligent in picking up after her playtime, but occasionally she'd get excited for her next activity, in this case star gazing with her brother.

"And this is a good spell," Killian eyed her suspiciously.

"It's not a bad spell," Emma replied, "It's the simplest spell that Regina knew that wouldn't blacken her heart."

"So if Fallon can do this, Sabella will no longer have any use for her, and she'll leave us alone?"

"That's the hope," Emma's head bobbed, "But we'd be naïve to believe that she's just going to give up on whatever she has planned against Regina and this town."

"I know you are an elected official that has been sworn in to protect this town, but I don't give one wit about anyone but my daughter, my wife and my stepson," Killian stated.

"But whatever she has planned for this town will impact Fallon, Henry and me."

"I hate when you get rational with me," he groaned.

"It's my role as your wife," she hugged him tight.

"Mom, my hair is blue," Henry came down the twisting staircase with Fallon trailing behind him, giggling the entire way.

"What?" Emma looked at him in confusion, "How did that hap…Fallon, did you do that?"

"Yes, I did," Fallon confirmed.

"I know this is a big moment and all, but can she change it back?" Henry was nearly panicking, "I can't go to school like this."

"Fallon, change Henry's hair back," Emma commanded her.

"No," Fallon moaned, "I like it."

"Then change your hair," Henry stared her down, "Change mine back."

"No," Fallon held firm as she crossed her arms and huffed.

Emma looked to her husband to provide a little backup.

"Fallon, turn Henry's hair back," Killian commanded her gently.

"No," Fallon repeated.

"Good grief," Emma sighed, "Perhaps I can do it."

"Are you sure?" Henry looked nervously at his mother.

"Fallon did it," Emma's eyes narrowed in response to her son's lack of faith in her abilities, "Hold still."

Henry inhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes tight as Emma spoke the phrase she'd spent the better part of a week teaching her daughter. Thankfully, the spell worked like a charm, and Henry's hair was restored to its original color.

"That's better," Henry released a sigh of relief as he gazed into a nearby mirror, "I don't know how she did it. We were just watching the stars. She pointed a finger at me and giggled. I went to use your bathroom and saw in the mirror that my hair was blue."

"She never said the spell?" Emma frowned in confusion.

"No," Henry confirmed, "I thought she had to say the spell for it to work."

"I thought so too," Emma replied, "I guess I'll have to clarify things with Regina the next time I see her."

"You, Little Love, do not change people's hair without there permission," Killian scolded his daughter with the sternest voice he could muster.

"I wiked it," Fallon pouted, "Like Papa's eyes."

"That's no excuse," Emma joined in to give the scolding a bit more meaning, "Go to your room and get ready for bed. It's nearly your bedtime already."

Fallon stomped her little feet and made as much noise as she could as she moped towards her bedroom.

Emma and Killian both released huge sighs of relief.

"Does this mean she no longer has pure magic?" Henry asked.

"I think so," Emma bobbed her head, "I'll bring Fallon to see Regina tomorrow to be sure."

"So this wicked witch will have no use for her anymore," Henry elaborated.

"That's the hope," Killian joined in, nodding his own head.

"Good," Henry replied.

Fallon called out that she was in bed and waiting for her ritual bedtime story.

"Only one tonight," Emma told her husband, "Punishment for turning her brother's hair blue."

"It was a lovely shade of blue," Killian snickered as he ruffled his stepson's head on his way to his daughter's room.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**We're picking up some steam here. Things are about to get very interesting.**

"Someone's magical aura has changed," Sabella happened upon mother and daughter, who were on their way to speak with Regina, "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"I guess that means you can leave us alone," Emma stared the green witch down as she protectively picked up Fallon into her arms. She could feel herself shaking, yet she refused to back down. "My daughter's magic is no longer pure, so you have no need for her."

"She does give off that sickly sweet vibe," Sabella inhaled deeply, "How revolting. It's almost enough to make me sick."

"Sorry to disappoint," Emma replied as Fallon squeezed her neck tight, "It's time for you to find another realm. You're not welcome in this one."

"If you think I'm going to abandon my plan for revenge because one little thing fell out of place, then you are more naïve than I've ever given you credit for," Sabella advanced towards her, forgetting the charms in place that protected both Fallon and Emma. Sabella was launched twenty yards away, landing hard on her backside.

Fallon gasped as she buried her head in Emma's shoulder.

"You will never defeat Regina," Emma stated with a confidence that she didn't know she possessed.

"I don't need to defeat her," Sabella picked herself up, "I will be satisfied with inflicting the same pain she has bestowed upon me. Mark my words, Regina will know pain."

Not liking what she was hearing, Fallon lifted her finger and pointed. For a moment Sabella's entire appearance changed. She was no longer green. It was only a flash, but Sabella appeared shaken by the possibility.

"What did she do?" Sabella gasped as her skin reverted back to sparkly green.

"I don't know," Emma stammered out as she grasped Fallon's hand, "We only taught her to change hair colors."

"What spell did you teach her?" Sabella advanced towards the pair a second time. Her eyes were wild. Rational thoughts had left her as she got too close and was launched backwards again.

"I don't remember," Emma stammered out. She turned to get as far away from Sabella as she could, but the witch was quicker, disappearing from one spot only to impede Emma's path, staying back just far enough to avoid the protection charm.

"Think," Sabella hissed as she raised her hands to conjure a ball of snow.

"I don't…" Emma shook her head, "I honestly don't remember."

Fallon was in tears, scared out of her mind. She didn't know what she'd done or how she'd done it.

Emma wanted to run but she stood frozen in place. Her legs refused to carry out her commands. She knew that whatever happened when hit with Sabella's snow would end her existence and that of her daughter, protection charm and all. Tears were running down her cheeks, as she brought Fallon's head tight into her shoulder to avoid the sight.

The next thing Emma saw, purple streaks flew towards Sabella from somewhere in the distance behind her. Sabella went flying for a third time. Emma spun in time to see Regina charging towards them, her hands outstretched ready to cast another spell when necessary. Regina's posture was practically daring her sister to attack.

Sabella stared Regina down for a moment before making her retreat, disappearing into her usual cloud of green smoke.

Regina spun towards Emma and Fallon, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Emma nodded as she hugged Fallon tight, "We're alright."

"I saw it," Regina stated, "I saw Fallon turn Sabella's skin normal for a second. How did she do it? She didn't say a word."

"I don't know," Emma responded after taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "We were coming to see you because she turned Henry's hair blue last night. She didn't say a word then either."

"This is advanced magic," Regina eyes the girl curiously, "Spells are meant to be said out loud at least in the beginning. Only the most advanced witches and wizards are able to cast a spell without having to say a word. I was in my twenties before I could do such a spell."

"I can't explain it," Emma stammered out, "We are only teaching her that spell we spoke of."

"Fallon, do you remember what you were thinking?" Regina asked the trembling little girl gently.

Fallon shook her head from side to side, tears still staining her cheeks.

"It's okay," Regina was quick to put the girl at ease, "That mean lady won't hurt you."

Fallon bobbed her head.

"I think someone needs a big bowl of ice cream," Regina suggested. "Do you want some, Fallon?"

Fallon bobbed her head a second time.

"Let's go to Granny's," Regina suggested, "I'll buy you the biggest bowl of ice cream they sell."

"Okay," Fallon spoke her first words since the entire incident began.

"I guess the good news in all of this is Fallon's magic has picked a side," Emma sighed in limited relief as they claimed a booth at Granny's and put in Fallon's ice cream order.

"It sure has," Regina confirmed, "She's glowing with goodness."

Emma twirled a lock of her daughter's hair around her finger as Fallon dove into the enormous bowl of ice cream that probably outweighed the little girl.

"Henry is so attached to his sister," Regina smiled at the little girl.

"It goes both ways," Emma smiled.

"Was it hard bringing Killian into the fold with Henry?" Regina asked.

"He wasn't too keen on the idea in the beginning," Emma replied, "Every kid wants his parents to get back together when they're not. Once he realized that wasn't happening, he warmed up to Killian. It helped that they had a prior relationship, and Killian had saved his life…Are you thinking about adding another stepfather to Henry's life?"

"Robin proposed," Regina stated, "I haven't given him an answer yet."

"That's wonderful," Emma smiled, "What are you waiting for?"

"It's complicated," Regina replied, "Villains don't get happy endings. I guess I'm waiting for whatever is going to happen to happen."

"If you're worried about how Henry will react…" Emma began.

"No, I know Henry will be happy for me," Regina gave her a sad smile, "He's always wanted a happy ending for me."

"Then what are you…" Emma looked to the woman in confusion.

"I don't want to condemn Robin and Roland to the life I've lived. I don't want them to suffer for my mistakes. I've done horrible things to a lot of people, perhaps none worse than what I did to you and your family," Regina explained as she looked to her hands to avoid eye contact, "What right do I have to be happy when I caused twenty-eight years of misery for you and everyone in this town?"

"You can't change the past," Emma offered, "If you hadn't done what you did, I might never know Killian, and I wouldn't have this beautiful little girl…or Henry for that matter."

"I am sorry for what I did," Regina offered up perhaps her first true apology, "I let the darkness of my mother overtake me. It's true that she set me on the dark path when I was a little girl, but I could have fought it. Instead I embraced it and caused so much pain and misery."

"Thank you for that," Emma nodded.

"I'd better get back to my office," Regina glanced at her watch, "The town still needs leadership even when there is a wicked witch on the loose."

"Now more than ever," Emma agreed, "And Regina, you deserve to be happy."

Regina nodded as she went to pay for the ice cream treat and then left.

"How's the ice cream, Princess?" Emma prodded her daughter.

"Yummy," Fallon responded with her mouth full of the sweet treat.

"Do you need a little help?" Emma asked as she picked up one of the extra spoons.

"Nope," Fallon shook her head as her hair whipped all around.

Emma laughed softly as she leaned over to kiss the top of her daughter's head. Those moments today where she was sure they would both perish strengthened her resolve to rid the town of the out of control witch. She would do anything necessary.

* * *

"I thought we were goners," Emma broke down in the comfort of her husband's arms later that evening as she gave him the play by play of their encounter, "And I don't think that a silly little protection charm was going to save us. There was something in Sabella's eyes."

"You're alright," he reminded her as he kissed her temple, "You both are."

"Fallon is going to be scarred for life," Emma sniffled, "How can she not be? Killian, we almost died."

"Stop with such nonsense," he hushed her with a finger to her lips, "You are fine."

"There's no stopping her," Emma shook off his assurances, "She's going to keep coming until she succeeds."

"Where's my swan?" he tried to rally her spirits, "Where's the woman that took on the evil queen, stood toe to toe with a nefarious pirate…"

"Killian, listen to me," Emma cut him off, "She's not going to stop. Fallon changed the color of her skin. You should have seen Sabella's face in that instance. I don't think she ever believed it was possible to restore her skin color, but Fallon did it."

"For the briefest of moments," Killian reminded his wife, "And you said yourself that Fallon doesn't remember how she did it."

"But she knows that Fallon can do it," Emma insisted, "What if the thing that Sabella wants more than revenge is to be normal? What if Fallon is the only one that can do it?"

"If Fallon can do it, someone else must be able to," Killian responded, "Magic has been around for centuries."

"I don't know what to do," Emma's head came to rest against.

"We harness our energies," Killian told her, "We put all our fear and anger to good use. We rid our lives of this witch once and for all."

"I'm going to redouble my training sessions with Regina," Emma took her husband's words to heart and immediately came up with a plan, "And our sword training sessions in the woods will be longer and more intense."

"I believe I'll be enjoying that," he offered up one of his playful grins.

Emma rolled her eyes with a "Bloody pirate" thrown in for good measure.

* * *

"Are we bad parents?" Emma asked as she waved her sword in a threatening manner in the direction of her husband after a challenging hike through the woods.

"Why ever would you speak such foolishness?" Killian quickly deflected her attack.

"We have a psycho witch on the loose, and we left our children with others so that we could come out to the woods to get our kicks," Emma replied as she swung wildly, putting all of her anger into her motions.

Killian deflected the blow but just barely. "We needed to work off some of our pent up anger."

"Last time we did this in the woods, you ended up pinned to the ground," she swung again.

"Easy there, Swan," he deflected another of her relentless blows, but she was dangerously close to drawing blood.

"Don't take it easy on me this time, Hook," Emma growled at him, "You aren't doing me any favors."

"I'm doing myself a favor though," Killian deflect yet another shot, "If I so much as nick you, I'd be banished to the sofa for a month, if not further to the Jolly Roger."

"Enough chit-chat," Emma scolded him as she struck again. "Quit being so defensive. Attack me."

"You sure you want to do this, Love?" Killian stepped back and twirled his sword to get used to its weight. He hated to admit that he was out of practice. With the psycho witch on the loose, he had to be at the top of his game.

"Flip the switch, Hook," she baited him, "I want full speed."

"You're asking for it," his eyes narrowed.

"No, I'm begging for it," she grinned, "If you go full speed, perhaps I'll reward you when you're flat on your back."

Killian held nothing back as he lunged forward. They continued to spar for the better part of the afternoon, stopping only to catch their breath and take drinks of water.

Emma wouldn't allow them to quit until she got the upper hand even though she'd been pinned to the earth several times. She'd dust herself off after being helped to her feet and then advanced upon Killian again. Killian tried to slow down, tried to give her the upper hand so they could end their workout, but she would call him out immediately, irritate and bait him until he relented and went after her at full speed again.

They were both dripping sweat. Their coats had been tossed aside, outer shirts were given the same treatment. Killian was bare chested, and Emma was in a camisole that was soaked through with sweat. Killian was become distracted. Despite her challenges to remain focused, he couldn't help himself.

Using his distraction against him, Emma kicked his legs out from underneath him. He landed hard on his back with her sword held to his neck.

"Try and distract me this time," Emma baited him as she hovered above him. Taking note of the last time they'd spared together, she wasn't going to be distracted by him. He wasn't going to get the upper hand so as to take her sword away. She intended to hold focus until he relented.

"Well done, Love," Killian moved slowly away from her blade before sitting upright, "The student will soon surpass the teacher."

"I don't know about that," Emma smirked as she tossed her sword aside and sunk down to sit in his lap, her legs straddling his, her arms wrapping around his neck, "My teacher is quite skilled...in more than just sword play."

"That was quite a workout you put me through," Killian pecked at her lips as his arms wrapped around her waist, "I'd say that I have little energy for much else."

"Liar," she chuckled, "You always have energy for the reward I have in mind."

Killian released a happy groan.

Looking a bit disheveled yet satisfied Emma and Killian made their way out of wilderness hand in hand only to happen upon quite the fireworks display between Sabella and Regina. Both sisters turned towards the sounds they made.

"Stay clear," Regina warned them both as she sent another fireball towards Sabella.

"Don't let us interrupt this bonding moment," Killian quipped as balls flew back and forth between the two apparently evenly matched witches as neither were making any headway in injuring the other.

"Shut up, Pirate," Sabella hissed.

"Such a charmer, you are," Killian rolled his eyes.

"Quit antagonizing her," Emma elbowed him in the ribs, "We need to do something."

"Like what?" Killian asked, "I have zero magical abilities and yours are uncontrollable at best. We'd be reduced to ash."

"We have swords," she reminded him as she pulled hers from the sheath.

"Swords are no match for what they are throwing," he told her, "Might I remind you about the ash I just referenced."

"I know this hero stuff is new to you, but this is what we do," Emma replied as she stepped into the line of fire, using her sword to deflect Sabella's magic.

"Meddlesome witch," Sabella hissed as she tossed both Emma and Killian several yards away. Regina used Sabella's momentary lapse in concentration to stun her with a ball of fire. Sabella let out a scream of pain. "I warned you once, Pirate. If you aren't with me, you are against me. Remember that uncomfortable life that I promised? Enjoy." She shot green sparks towards Emma and evaporated into a cloud of green smoke. Her cackling laughter echoed about the forest.

The force to Sabella's blast towards Emma knocked her off her feet only moments after she'd picked herself up. Killian's eyes turned to horror as his wife laid prone on the forest floor.

"Emma," he ran towards her, falling to his knees to gather her into his arms. An eerie sense of déjà vu hit him as he tried to wake his wife, "Come on, Love, wake up. Don't you dare leave me."

Emma's eyes opened after only moments of horror felt by her husband.

Killian released a sigh of relief as his lips kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked as Killian helped Emma to her feet.

"I'm fine," Emma responded though she was unsteady on her feet.

"You blacked out," Regina pointed out.

"I must have hit my head," Emma ran her hand along the back of her head as Killian kept her steady, "What were you doing out here all by yourself?"

"That's unimportant," Regina waved off Emma's question.

"You were in the forest alone knowing that a crazy witch is out to get you," Emma stated, "My question is actually very important."

"It's none of your concern," Regina hissed, "Need I remind you _Sheriff_ that I am the mayor of this town. You answer to me, not the other way around."

"Whatever you say, Madam Mayor," Emma rolled her eyes as she glanced at her husband. Regina's coldness towards her was a bit unsettling after the heart to heart they'd had only days earlier.

"Let's get you checked out at the hospital," Killian suggested.

"That's overkill," Emma glared at him, "I'm fine."

"You blacked out for several moments," Killian reminded her, "For my own peace of mind if nothing else, let's have a doctor check you out."

"The witch can't hurt me," Emma insisted, "I am protected by Blue's fairy dust."

"You weren't so certain of that just a few days ago," Killian reminded her.

"I don't have a scratch on me," Emma replied.

"Why are you always so darn stubborn?" he challenged her, "For all I knew a few moments ago, you were dead."

"Fine," Emma threw up her hands in surrender, "But this is a complete waste of time."

"Nothing about you is a waste of time," Killian told her as he began to guide her out of the woods.

"Sheriff, what were you and your husband doing out in the woods?" Regina inquired as she followed them along.

"Um..." Emma fumbled for a response as she felt a blush crimson her cheeks, "Sparring. I want to keep my sword skills sharp, and Killian's my teacher."

"You're still easily distracted, Love," Killian chimed in with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "We need to work on that."

Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Regina followed them out of the forest without another word.

After being given a clean bill of health at the hospital, Killian took Emma home and waited on her hand and foot for the rest of the evening. The memory of her lying lifeless on the ground was still fresh in his mind. He was more shaken by the encounter than she was.

"Why did Sabella even try to cast a spell on me?" Emma asked as she lay in bed with her husband after the children had all been tucked in, "She can sense a protection spell. She had to know I was under the same one as Fallon."

"I don't know, Love," Killian kissed her forehead, "I'm not about to get into that wicked witch's mind space. Perhaps she had a momentary lapse."

"We'll have to be more selective about where we hold our _training_ sessions," Emma grinned, "I don't exactly want our training location discovered."

"Yes, that would be a tad embarrassing," he chuckled, "Especially since I keep getting you out of your clothes."

"Got to keep things interesting," Emma's eyes sparkled with amusement, "And you do seem to love sparring."

"I love the woman I spar with," he corrected her, "I don't need to work up a sweat before I work you into a frenzy."

"Frenzy, huh," her head fell against his chest as she listened to his beating heart, "Is that what you think it is? That's a mighty bold claim."

"It is you that shouts to the heavens, is it not?" he challenged her.

"Bloody pirate," she responded in irritation.

"Shall I demonstrate," he rolled her onto her back.

"It's going to take a lot of work getting me into anything that resembles a frenzy right now," she laid down her own challenge as he hovered above her, "Egotism is such a turn off."

"You know I love a challenge," he gave her his familiar confident grin.

* * *

As Emma lay in her husband's arms after he'd drifted off to sleep, she felt all his love and adoration soak into her body. As her fingers traced the scar on his cheek she thought about how much she loved watching him as he slumbered. He was so at peace. It had taken a long time to get him to that place. There were many nights that he awoke to his own nightmares in the beginning of their relationship. Those nights were becoming fewer and much further in between.

She knew why today had affected him so deeply. She knew how much fear he carried that she would be taken from him in the same way of his first love.

They'd made love that night without thought of protection. The thought should have stopped her heart, but she only smiled. She'd come to the realization that she wanted another child. She wanted another one of his children.

Killian was roused from his sleep by Emma's roaming hands.

"Can't sleep?" Killian mumbled.

"No," she shook her head, "I think I still have a bit of excess energy that needs to be worked off."

"I believe I may be of some assistance there," he responded with a sleepy smile as he rolled her under him.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

Emma woke to unfamiliar surroundings. Next to her was a foreign heat unlike anything she'd ever known. An arm was possessively around her shoulders, holding her close. She started to panic. She didn't know where she was or how she'd gotten there.

"Oh god!" Emma gasped as her heart began hammering in her chest as she looked further around the room to see her clothes scattered around, appearing to be thrown in a haphazard fashion so typical of her usual one night stands. "Where am I?"

The body next to her continued to sleep soundly, unaware of her turmoil.

"Oh god!" Emma groaned a second time. She felt her head pounding as she got to her feet to gather her clothing. She chanced a glance out the window as she hastily began redressing. The coastline was familiar. She was in Storybrooke for which she was grateful, but everything about how she got there was a blur. Last she remembered she was with her mother, Aurora and Mulan in the Enchanted Forest.

"Storybrooke," she thought, "How did I get back?"

Dressing quickly, she crept down the stairs as quietly as she could and was out the door. She hoped to have a bit of luck on her side to get back to the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret without anyone seeing her doing the walk of shame. She was cursing herself with each step. She thought she was past the one-night stands when she'd left Boston, yet here she was sneaking out of a random man's house.

Luck was on her side as she returned to the apartment without anyone seeing her. She couldn't find the key to the apartment on her keychain, which she thought odd, but fortunately she knew where Mary Margaret hid the spare and keyed herself in. The entire apartment felt odd, empty even. The furniture was arranged as she remembered but it didn't have that lived in feel.

She felt like she needed a shower. She went to the dresser to pull out fresh clothes, but it was empty. There were no towels in the bathroom. There was no food in the refrigerator. The apartment was empty.

The panic that Emma felt when she first woke returned with a vengeance. She plopped down on the sofa with her head in her hands. Something was wrong. She couldn't figure out what. When she eyed the rings on her finger, her panic increased. She couldn't remember ever receiving them, but she was clearly someone's wife.

* * *

"Did you see where your mum went this morning?" Killian stumbled down the stairs to see Henry coloring with Fallon at her little table in the living room.

Henry had taken it upon himself to get Fallon dressed and fed for the day, figuring that his mom and stepfather could use a bit of extra sleep after their ordeal from the day before.

"She's not upstairs?" Henry asked.

"Not unless she's hiding," Killian shook his head as he bent down to kiss the top of Fallon's head, "Good morning, Little Love."

"Morning, Papa," she beamed up at him as she held up her newest piece of art for his review.

"It's lovely," the proud papa replied. Fallon did a happy little dance in her chair in response.

"Maybe Mom's at the station," Henry suggested.

"Perhaps," Killian agreed, "But I don't remember her telling me she had to work today."

"Maybe Robin or Grandpa called in sick," Henry offered.

"Wouldn't be the first time your grandpa came down with a sudden illness," Killian chuckled as he lifted Fallon into his arms as her arms were outstretched to give him a hug.

Fallon giggled in the charming way that she'd perfected.

Killian kissed her forehead before he spoke to Henry. "How about we all surprise your mum by bringing her lunch at the station?"

"I'll go get dressed," Henry nodded as he disappeared into his bedroom.

"Don't you look pretty this morning," Killian made note of the dress Henry had selected for his sister, "Your brother likes these little dressed on you. I like them too."

Fallon giggled.

"Will you keep yourself clean while I get dressed?" Killian asked.

Fallon bobbed her head as he returned her to the table so she could continue to color as he climbed the staircase to his bedroom to get dressed for the day.

* * *

"Ruby, what day is it?" Emma asked the waitress as she came into the diner.

"It's Sunday, Emma," Ruby eyed her curiously.

"Not the day of the week," Emma shook her head, "What's the date?"

"Is everything alright?" Ruby asked.

"I...ah..." she lowered her voice as several eyes wandered towards her.

"Emma," Mary Margaret came into the diner to pick up the lunch order she'd placed. Her surprise at seeing her daughter was evident. "You should be at home, resting."

"Something is wrong," Emma shook her head as the panic was evident in her voice and eyes, "There's nothing there."

"Where you robbed?" Ruby gasped, "Who would be so stupid to rob the sheriff?"

"I don't think that's it," Emma shook her head as she spun the rings around her fingers.

"Emma," her mother prompted her.

"Am I married?" Emma asked as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"What?" her mother was in complete bewilderment as Emma's question sunk in.

"These rings," Emma held up her left hand, "Someone gave these to me, yes?"

"Emma," her mother gasped as she began to connect the dots.

"I can't remember," tears began to stream down Emma's face.

"What do you remember?" her mother asked as tears of her own began to fall, "The last thing?"

"We were in the Enchanted Forest," Emma replied, "We were walking towards a village with Aurora and Mulan. There is smoke and destruction everywhere…That's it until I woke up this morning in bed with a stranger."

"Oh my god," Mary Margaret cried out, "You've blocked him out entirely. How did this happen?"

"Blocked who out," Emma's eyes were frantic, "What happened? How did we get back? How much have I forgotten?"

"A lot," Mary Margaret stated as she wiped at her tears. Just as she was about to elaborate, the door chimed the arrival of new patrons.

"There's your mum," Killian pointed out her mother to Fallon.

Fallon's eyes lit up with delight as she reached out towards her mother.

Emma pushed her way out of the restaurant without a word to anyone as she felt herself about to get sick.

"Killian, wait," Mary Margaret halted her son-in-law's exit to track down his wife. "Something is wrong."

"Take Fallon," Killian tried to hand his daughter to Mary Margaret so he could run Emma down.

"No, you have to listen to me," Mary Margaret held his arm when he tried to leave, "She doesn't remember."

Killian tried to shake Mary Margaret's hand away from his forearm when her words sunk in. "What do you mean she doesn't remember?"

"The last thing she remembers is when we approached the village where we found you in the Enchanted Forest," Mary Margaret stated, "She doesn't remember how we got home, Neverland, Peter Pan, you or Fallon. It's like her memory has been complete wiped clean….You said that Sabella tried to hit her with a curse."

"Yes, but it didn't work," Killian replied, "The protection curse we put on each other with Blue's fairy dust protected her."

"Maybe it didn't protect her," Mary Margaret stated, "Maybe it just delayed whatever spell that was cast."

"I have to find her," Killian tried to break free again.

"And tell her what?" Mary Margaret kept her grip firm on his arm, "Whatever you say right now is going to scare her. She knows something is wrong. She knows she's forgotten something, a lot of things, but if you go after her and unload everything…This is hard, Killian. I've been in her place. I forgot about David, the love of my life, and I did it to myself. When he found me, I almost put an arrow through his heart because I thought he was the crazy person."

"I have to do something," Killian tried one more time to free himself.

"And we will," Mary Margaret assured him, "There's always a way to break these kinds of curses. We will figure out what it will take this time, but she has to process this first."

"She's my wife," Killian choked on the emotion of it all, "She's my happiness. She's my everything."

"We'll figure everything out," Mary Margaret tried to assure him a second time.

"Mama no member me," Fallon frowned.

"No princess, she doesn't," Mary Margaret twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "But she will."

"I draw Mama a picture," Fallon stated, figuring that simple thought would make her mother better.

"You draw Mama a picture," Mary Margaret encouraged her before she ran off to find her daughter.

* * *

Emma was gasping for breath as she climbed along the rocks of the coast. She was near hysterics. How could she have forgotten something like getting married or having a child?

"Emma," Mary Margaret approached hesitantly as she wasn't far behind.

"What...How...Why is this happening?" Emma asked.

"We don't know yet," Mary Margaret climbed along the rocks to get to her daughter's side, "You were hit with a curse yesterday. You were covered with a protection charm, so we all thought you were fine. We must have miscalculated."

"Who did this?" Emma hissed, "Was it Regina? Gold?"

"No," Mary Margaret shook her head, "I know it's a lot to take in, but Regina and Mister Gold are more allies to you now than villains."

"That's impossible," Emma snapped at her.

"I know it seems that way," Mary Margaret agreed.

"How much am I missing?" Emma asked as she crouched down on one of the larger rocks.

"Almost four years."

"Henry?" Emma asked.

"He lives with you most of the time. He still spends some nights at Regina's," Mary Margaret stated, "But your home is what he considers his."

"And I'm married," Emma swallowed hard as she thumbed her ringed finger.

"His name is Killian Jones," Mary Margaret nodded, "We met him in the Enchanted Forest. It's a long, complicated story, but you got married almost three years ago. You're happy together."

"We have a child," tears trailed down Emma's cheeks.

"Her name is Fallon," Mary Margaret's eyes welled with tears as well, "She's two years old, going on twenty. She's a little ham. You didn't know you were pregnant until after Killian proposed."

"Jumped the gun because of the baby?" Emma asked.

"No," Mary Margaret shook her head, "You wanted to get married as soon as he proposed. When you found out, you were only a couple of weeks away from walking down the aisle."

"What else am I missing?" Emma asked.

"Well, you have a brother. He's a few months older than Fallon. He's a bit grumpy around women. His name is Leo."

"How could I possibly forget having a child?" Emma stopped her mother from continuing. Tears were falling faster as Mary Margaret went to embrace her. Emma shook off her mother's arms. "Don't. I don't deserve comfort. I've forgotten that I have a child…a child. What kind of mother does that?"

"It's not your fault," Mary Margaret tried to reason with her, "There is a witch that is trying to destroy the happiness of everyone in town."

"Not my fault," Emma barked out in anger, "I should have taken Henry and run far away from this town when I could. We could have disappeared into a big city like New York, and we would have been safe."

"But then you wouldn't have Killian or Fallon," Mary Margaret reminded her, "And I know you can't remember them right now, but trust me when I say that you want them in your life. You're going to remember, Emma. You have to have faith in that."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Emma snapped at her.

"By having faith in your family, your son, your parents, your husband and daughter," Mary Margaret stated, "We will get you through this."

Emma laughed bitterly at the mention of her husband and daughter. How could she trust something she couldn't remember?

"Come on," Mary Margaret nudged her gently, "It's chilly. Let's head back to the cottage."

"I can't go back to a house that I don't know, share a bed with a husband I can't remember," Emma stated.

"You'll be staying at the cottage with David, Leo and me," Mary Margaret assured her.

Emma nodded her consent as she followed Mary Margaret.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

David went to embrace Emma as Mary Margaret guided her into their cottage. Emma tensed in his arms, not yet accustom to such a display of affection from him. David realized his mistake almost immediately. In Emma's memories, they had only just found out that they were father and daughter. They didn't have much of a relationship prior to that to fall back on. He went to pull back, but Emma's hold on her emotions began to crumble.

"It's going to be okay," David whispered in her ear as he caressed the back of her head as he held her close, "We're going to figure all of this out."

Emma used David as her lifeline, the one person to ground her. It was all she could do to breath as she sobbed against his shoulder. She was trying to remind herself that she wasn't this person. She didn't weep on the shoulders of others, she didn't weep period, but finding out from Mary Margaret the happy life that she'd forgotten was simply too much. All she'd ever wanted in life was to be a part of a family, to have someone hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Although new to her, David was offering that.

"You can use the spare bedroom," Mary Margaret guided her towards the sparsely decorated room once Emma was able to regain a tenuous hold on her emotions. "Are you hungry? I can make us something for dinner."

"I'm not," Emma shook her head.

"Killian is bringing over some of your things," David stated. He'd called Killian the moment his wife called to tell him what was happening and that Emma would be staying with them for a little while.

Emma's lip quivered at the name of the husband she couldn't remember.

"Stay as long as you need," Mary Margaret added, while in her mind that she hoped her daughter wouldn't have to stay too long for everyone's sake.

Emma nodded as she stepped into the room. The bed looked most inviting. Even though it was still light out and relatively early, she felt exhausted. The outpouring of grief that she'd expressed so far that day had drained her of all her energy.

"I'll tell Killian to bring in your things when he gets here," Mary Margaret stated.

"I'd rather you bring them to me," Emma stated softly.

"Emma, he won't hurt you," Mary Margaret assured her.

"I just..." Emma's voice faltered, "I'm not ready to face him or anyone for that matter."

"Okay," her mother nodded.

Emma took another step into the room and closed the door on the world.

* * *

Killian arrived a short time later with a bag of Emma's belongings.

"How is she?" Killian asked as he stepped into his in-laws' cottage with an anxious expression.

"She's upset," Mary Margaret told him, "She hasn't come out of the bedroom since we got here."

"What do we do? How do we fix this?" Killian demanded.

"It's impossible to know," Mary Margaret responded, "Only the person who cast the cure will know how to break it, and I doubt this Sabella is willing to help us out."

"I should have slit that witch's throat when she first revealed herself aboard my ship," Killian growled.

"There was no way this could have been predicted," David clapped his son-in-law's shoulder to offer support, "We're going to get through this. We will find a way."

"Until then, what do I tell her children?" Killian asked, "Fallon's already asking where her mother is."

"Just tell her that her mother loves her very much, but that she doesn't remember right now how much," Mary Margaret replied.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Not just yet," David shook his head. "She needs to process this…we all need to process this."

"So I go home and do what?" Killian asked.

"Be the father that Henry and Fallon need right now," Mary Margaret stated, "And though she doesn't know it, Emma needs you to be that right now too."

* * *

"I brought dinner," Ruby held up a bag full of everyone's favorite foods, trying to smile as Killian answered the door, "I figured with all the…commotion that dinner was the last thing you'd want to think about."

"Thanks, Ruby," Killian nodded.

His eyes were hollow. He looked defeated. He'd been frantic at the diner when the pieces began to fall into place, but whatever had transpired since he'd left had taken a lot out of him.

"Emma's not here, is she?" Ruby concluded as she stepped around Killian towards the kitchen.

"She's staying with her parents for the time being," Killian explained as he closed the door and turned towards his unannounced guest, "I brought some things to her parents for her. She doesn't want to see me...or anyone for that matter if Mary Margaret's comments are to be believed."

"How are Henry and Fallon taking this?" Ruby asked as she looked through cabinets until she found plates to dish out each meal she'd brought over.

"Fallon doesn't really understand all of this. She's too young. Henry is upset," Killian replied, "He's upstairs with Fallon right now. He's worried about her memories too. He thinks that since Sabella got to Emma through the protection charm that she can get to Fallon. He doesn't want to let his sister out of his sight."

"He might have a point," Ruby replied.

"We don't even know for sure that Sabella is behind this," Killian stated, "She hit her head yesterday."

"This has magic written all over it," Ruby shook off his alternate hypothesis, "It can't be a coincidence that Emma lost all her memories from the moment just before she met you until yesterday...How are you doing?"

"You don't really want me to answer that," Killian clenched and unclenched his hands.

"She's going to get her memory back," Ruby insisted, "Every person I've ever known that has lost their memory has gotten it back. It's just going to take time."

"Time which isn't on our side," Killian rubbed at the back of his neck, "Sabella is still out for vengeance. She wounded but angry. She'll probably take a few moments to lick her wounds and then come back with greater vengeance."

"Has anyone told Neal?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

Killian shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know, nor did he care, if Emma's former flame knew of her current plight.

"She doesn't even know he's in town. He came back after she got back from the Enchanted Forest," Ruby realized, "That's going to be a quite a shock."

"Anymore so than finding out she has a husband and daughter that she can't remember?" he asked.

"Good point," Ruby replied, "I'll go tell the children that dinner is ready."

"Could you stay with Henry and Fallon for a little while? I need a little time to gather my thoughts," Killian requested.

"Sure," Ruby gave him a sympathetic nod, "Take as long as you need."

"Thank you," Killian reached for his leather jacket. He spotted his sword just as he was leaving. He grabbed it at the last moment and stepped out of the cottage.

* * *

"It's a little early to be knocking back the hard stuff, don't you think, Pirate?" Neal approached Killian knocking back a drink of rum at the Rabbit Hole.

"Not now, Neal," Killian growled as he kept his focus in front of him and on the meaningless sports game on the television above. He didn't know nor care about the rules of the game, but it allowed him to focus on something other than the urge to pull his sword and run it through his one time nemesis.

"Did you and Emma have a fight?" Killian could feel the smugness in Neal's question.

"I mean it, Neal," Killian warned him a second time, "I'm about two seconds away from punching my fist through a wall. I'd be happy to trade the wall for your face."

"Must have been quite the fight," Neal laughed merrily.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Killian spun around suddenly, his hand closing around Neal's throat.

"Let him go, Killian," David's booming voice called to him from the doorway. Ruby had called him almost as soon as Killian had left the cottage. She had been concerned about his state of mind.

"I warned him, twice," Killian's eyes continued to stare Neal down, his hold around Neal's throat was loose. Neal was in no real danger, yet his eyes showed terror.

"Spending a night in jail isn't going to help Emma," David stepped across the bar to address Killian.

"What's wrong with Emma?" Neal asked quickly, "Is she hurt? Is she sick?"

"She's none of your concern," Killian's hand tightened slightly.

"She's my son's mother," Neal growled.

"She's lost her memory of the past four years," David explained, "Killian, let him go."

"Lost her memories, how?" Neal asked as Killian finally released him.

"Again, none of your business," Killian charged towards him.

"It's complicated," David replied as he stepped in between his son-in-law and Neal, "It's best for you to stay out of it. Emma is already overwhelmed. She doesn't need a former lover that abandoned her showing up to confuse the issue further. Remember if she doesn't remember the last four years, she doesn't remember having seen you in New York."

"She doesn't remember what a sniveling little weasel you are," Killian charged towards him again, "That will be a wonderful surprise for her to learn all over again."

"Go outside and cool off," David shoved Killian towards the door, "I'll handle this."

Killian sulked out into the street as David advanced towards Neal.

"If you think this little lapse in Emma's memory is your cue to worm your way back into her good graces, you are sorely mistaken," David hissed at him, "Emma will learn about every seedy, underhanded thing you have done before and after you returned to her life if you try anything. She's going to remember everything eventually. How about you try doing the right thing for a change and stay clear."

"You really think that little of me," Neal realized.

"You don't want me to answer that," David stated, "Take my warning seriously, Neal. Henry sees everything."

"Are you threatening me?" Neal held his ground.

"If that's what it takes," David didn't even flinch, "Killian makes my daughter happy even if she can't remember right now. It's only a matter of time before that curse is broken. What do you think Emma will do when she figures out you tried to screw with her happiness?"

"I'll stay clear," Neal relented, "For now."

* * *

"Cool down," Killian charged towards the Rabbit Hole as David stepped out. David held him back. "Neal will stay away."

"Yeah, right," Killian snorted.

"Fallon and Henry need you at home right now," David reminded him, "They're already one parent short."

Killian released a resigned sigh.

"Let's sober you up before you head home," David motioned him towards the diner to get a few cups of coffee into his son-in-law before he returned home.

"I'm barely staying afloat," Killian admitted.

"It's not easy being on this side of things," David agreed, "You just have to know that your love with see you through this obstacle."

"Haven't we been through enough?" Killian asked.

"Our lives are never going to be normal," David sighed, "Our families will always be in some sort of danger, but we knew going in what we'd signed up for. You're Captain Hook, remember?"

"Sometimes I'd like to forget," he grumbled.

"One thing I've learned about Captain Hook," David offered, "He doesn't give up, even when everyone else has counted him out or written him off. Emma needs some of that Captain Hook right now. Don't give up on her."

"I never could," Killian responded automatically.

"She needs a little time to get a handle on all of this," David stated, "She's overwhelmed which is understandable."

"I need my wife, David," Killian replied.

"Be patient," David reiterated.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Only 18 days until OUAT returns. Raise your hands if you're excited. I know mine is straight up in the air. Can't wait!**

Emma fidgeted nervously in the booth as she waited. It had taken several days before her mother had been able to convince Emma to sit down with the man that was her husband. As he approached, the first thing that hit her was how blue his eyes were. She'd never seen eyes so blue.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Killian asked as he sat across from her in the booth as he took in her exhausted appearance. His concern for her was immediate. He reached out to touch her hands merely as a reflex, but Emma pulled her hands away before he made contact.

"Not well," Emma became suddenly fascinated by her hands, refusing to make eye contact with him, "My room is cold, and I can't get warm."

"That's a common problem for you," he observed her with greater concern.

"Where are you from originally?" Emma asked, "Where is your accent from?"

"That's a bit tricky," he scratched behind his ear, "I suppose you'd consider me Irish by descent, but I haven't lived there is a long time…ever really."

"I don't know what that means," she replied.

"I've been something of a nomad for a long time," he explained.

"How long?" she asked.

"So long ago that I've lost track," he admitted as he fidgeted nervously on his bench.

"We met in the Enchanted Forest," Emma repeated what her mother told her, "Were you anything there?"

"Sorry?" he looked puzzled by what she was asking.

"My mom is Snow White. My dad is Prince Charming. Other people in this town are other fairytale characters. Are you any of them?"

"I went by Hook," Killian nodded.

"As in Captain Hook?" Emma's eyes went wide in surprise.

"The very same," Killian gave her his most charming pirate smile.

"No," Emma shook her head, "I don't believe you."

"It's true," Killian replied.

"Where's your ship?" she challenged him.

"Tied up at the docks," he motioned behind her, " I use it to make something of a living, and to entertain you and the children. You love our weekends sailing to nowhere and back."

"Pirating is just wrong," Emma scoffed.

"I haven't pirated in awhile," he assured her, "Lost my taste for it. I'm a fisherman by trade now."

"If you were...are Captain Hook, where is your hook?" she asked.

"I had one," he replied, "I lost my hand to a foe and replaced it with a hook."

"Looks like two hands to me," she motioned towards the two functioning hands folded in front of him on the table.

"It was a wedding gift," he flexed his left hand, "From you actually."

Emma looked at him like he'd suddenly grown a second head.

"You could take a gander at our wedding portrait. I'm sure your parents have a copy," he offered, "The hook was still there."

"I'd rather not," she shook her head.

"Perhaps another day," he replied.

"We're happy?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he nodded his head as his entire face lit up at the reference of their life together, "We argue a bit, but it's mostly playful. When we have a tiff, it usually ends with you rolling your eyes and calling me a bloody pirate with your best accent."

"I bet the accent is pretty awful," Emma replied.

"It's endearing," Killian assured her.

"I'm sorry," Emma suddenly looked away.

"For what?" he asked, his eyes softening.

"For not remembering," she said in nothing more than a whisper.

"It isn't your fault," he assured her.

"What was our first date?" she asked.

"Our first official date? That's a bit tricky. We spent a lot of time together aboard my ship before we ever went on an official date. I made you dinner on board the Jolly Roger. Not sure that counted as an official date though," he responded, "I suppose our official first date was the was the one that you planned and paid for. We saw Casablanca. You introduced me to Junior Mints and movie theaters."

"Did you like the movie?" she asked.

"Until the end," he nodded, "I didn't like that Rick just let the love of his life leave. I wanted him to fight for the girl as I would have."

"Did you fight for me?" she asked.

"There was competition," he nodded, "But it wasn't much of a fight. My pirate charms cast quite a spell on you. You were hooked."

"Ha, ha," she gave him an eye roll.

"There's my swan," he smirking as she caught his intentional pun.

There were several moment of awkward silence.

"We'll get through this, Love," he assured her as she appeared to be searching for her next words, "We'll do whatever we have to do. I will never give up on you."

"It all sounds too good to be true," she replied.

"Sometimes it feels that way," he agreed, "We've both been unlucky in love before we found each other."

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" she asked, "I think I need a bit of time to process everything that you've told me already."

"Just tell me when and where to meet you," he nodded immediately. Inwardly he was breathing a sigh of relief. His greatest fear was that he'd do or say something during what to her was their first meeting that would turn her off to him completely. That didn't appear to be the case. At least she was open to another encounter.

"Where did we spend the most time together?" she asked.

"When we were courting, we spent a lot of time aboard my ship, the Jolly Roger," he replied.

"Would you show it to me?" she requested, "I want to do everything that I can to spark my memory. Mary Margaret said that doing things that were once familiar might spark my memories."

"Whatever it takes," Killian assured her.

"Is that where we first...?" she trailed off as her cheeks blushed crimson.

"No," he shook his head as he knew where her thoughts were taking her, "The first time we made love was in the cottage where we currently live with our family. I'd been sailing for a couple of days. You'd just bought the cottage and were showing it to me. There's a bit of a story behind it, but that's the general gist."

"And we have a daughter," Emma looked away again.

"Her name is Fallon," Killian pulled out a picture he'd brought to give her.

"She has your eyes," Emma smiled slightly at the smiling face staring back at her in the picture, "She's beautiful."

"And she knows it," he laughed, "She's quite the ham and loves to spread around her adorableness with everyone in town."

"Can I keep this?" Emma asked.

He nodded as she pocketed the picture. "She misses you, but we'll manage until you come home."

A tear slid down Emma's cheeks. Killian slid around to her side of the table and put his arms around her before he had a chance to think it might not be the best idea. Though she couldn't remember, there was a comfort in being in his arms that she couldn't ignore. She let him hold her and whisper how everything would be okay. She felt selfish for accepting his comfort, but she could make herself pull away.

"I'll walk you back to your parents' cottage," Killian offered.

Emma nodded into his chest as she inhaled his scent. He smelt of the sea. It was intoxicating.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Mary Margaret asked as Emma returned to her parents' cottage.

"He seems completely wonderful," Emma smiled weakly as she plopped herself down on the sofa next to her mother.

"He certainly is for you," Mary Margaret brought her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I want to remember so much," Emma replied as she pulled out the picture Killian had given her of her daughter, "I have this little girl that surely needs me, but I know nothing about her. I don't remember being pregnant with her. I don't remember giving birth to her. I don't know what her laugh sounds like. I don't know what her first words were.

"I have a husband that seems to treat me like royalty. He just spent an hour with me, giving me all these details of a life that sounds so wonderful, so improbable that it sounds like a fantasy."

"It's not a fantasy," Mary Margaret told her, "And it didn't come about by waving a wand or snapping of fingers. It is real Emma. It's good. You deserve it, and you'll get it back."

"Will I?" Emma asked, her voice full of doubt, "What if I don't? What if I never remember giving birth to my daughter or marrying the man that sat across from me this afternoon?"

"Then you start over," Mary Margaret suggested, "You get to know Killian again and when love strikes a second time..."

"What if it doesn't?" Emma pressed.

"It will," Mary Margaret responded confidently, "Even if you don't remember falling in love with Killian, you're still in love with him. What you feel for him doesn't just go away. You're still going to be drawn to him."

"All I wanted growing up was to have a family. I wanted to wake up in the morning next to a man that loved me for me. I wanted to take my kids to school and be home for them in the afternoon when they're done. I wanted to go to bed at night feeling safe and loved in the arms of the same man I woke up with," tears trailed down Emma's cheeks, "I had that, and now it's gone."

"Not gone," Mary Margaret replied, "Killian is a man that will not rest until he gets what he wants. That just so happens to work very well for my daughter who thinks the same way."

Leo picked that moment to call out for his mother.

"Go," Emma encouraged her mother, "I'm going to make some tea. Did you want some?"

"Yes, please," Mary Margaret nodded, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time," Emma replied, "It takes awhile for water to boil anyways."

David came home before the water started boiling.

"How are things at the station?" Emma asked as she poured him a cup of tea as well.

"Considering the wicked witch on the loose, it was pretty quiet."

"What is this witch's story anyways?" Emma asked.

"She claims that Regina ruined her life, so she is out for revenge against her and anyone that gets in her way," David gave her the quick version, "You and Killian got in her way. We're thinking she cursed you into losing your memory."

"Why didn't she just kill us?" Emma asked.

"That's actually a good question," David stated, "That would have certainly been the easier way to go to get the two of you out of the way permanently."

"So what's her next move going to be?" Emma asked.

"That's anyone's guess. Regina injured her, so she's probably too weak for much at the moment. We can't afford to let our guards down though. She'll be back and angrier than ever," David replied, "She's a tricky witch to figure out. We haven't been able to get a handle on what she's planning. We thought she was going to use the pure magic that your daughter had to destroy Regina, but when that didn't work..."

"Wait, you said she was going to use my daughter!" Emma exclaimed. Though she couldn't remember giving birth to the adorable girl, she still felt protective of her, and thinking she was in danger nearly tore Emma apart.

"She can't anymore," David assured her, "You and Killian took care of that. Fallon is safe."

"Why just my memories?" Emma asked after taking a relieved breath, "Why not Killian's too?"

"We've been asking ourselves that question since the morning you woke up with no memories of the last four years," David stated, "The best that we've come up with is that she's using this as a distraction for what she's planning. Robin is staying close to Regina to protect her. Killian is staying close to Henry and Fallon when he's not trying to help you. W hen he is, I'm staying close to them."

"What about Mary Margaret and Leo?" Emma asked, "Who's protecting them?"

"We can protect ourselves," Mary Margaret motioned towards the bow and arrow she had within quick reach, "You had Blue put a protection charm on the cottage. Sabella won't risk it."

"Sabella?" Emma asked.

"That's the witch's name," David replied.

"So she's trying to split our focus," Emma concluded, "If the Charming family is too preoccupied with restoring the Savior's memories, that leaves less eyes on her target."

"She can't destroy Regina," Mary Margaret stated.

"But she can wound her or take away her happiness," David replied.

"Could she take away Regina's magic?" Emma asked.

"It's possible," David nodded.

"More like probable," Mary Margaret stated, "She blames Regina for everything horrible in her life. It was Regina's magic that turned her green in the first place. It would make sense to try taking that away."

"So how do we stop her?" Emma asked.

"Should we stop her?" Mary Margaret thought out loud.

"What?" Emma and David asked in unison.

"I'll say it even though I'm sure that we all are thinking it. Regina without magic would make a lot of lives easier. She's always going to be a threat with her magic," Mary Margaret stated, "She took away twenty-eight years of our life together as a family and has gotten away with almost no punishment."

"It's not up to us to decide Regina's punishment," David responded calmly.

"Then who is it up to?" Mary Margaret responded, "Do we call up a state judge and have him preside of a trial for magical crimes? We'd all be locked up in the psych ward."

"Let's deal with one magical crisis at a time," Emma stated, "Let's rid our lives of the wicked witch. Then we'll decide what to do with the evil one. This Sabella needs to be our primary focus."

"Agreed," David and Mary Margaret nodded.

"And she needs to be the focus above me getting my memories back," Emma stated.

"No," Mary Margaret shook her head, "Getting your memories back should be the focus."

"I'm not saying that we just forget about my lost memories. I'm still going to do whatever it takes to get them back, but we're all in danger as long as this Sabella character is wandering the streets of Storybrooke," Emma stated.

"Tea is ready," Mary Margaret stated as the tea kettle began to whistle.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Only 15 days until OUAT returns. The countdown is on!**

Emma stammered in surprise as she met up with Killian at Granny's at the agreed upon time the next morning. He was dressed all in leather. Emma couldn't do more than motion towards his attire.

"This is what I wore most of the time as we were courting," he explained his wardrobe choice for the day, "I figured we would take you back to the beginning."

"Isn't that jacket going to be a bit warm for the weather?" Emma asked as he offered her his arm to guide her towards the docks.

"It's never too warm for leather," he smirked as they walked along.

"How was your evening?" Emma asked nervously. "Is Fallon doing okay?"

"She misses her mama," Killian told her, "But we're managing. Henry is playing up the big brother role, and Fallon is loving it."

"So he's a good big brother?" Emma asked.

"He's very protective of her," Killian nodded.

"That's so sweet," Emma beamed proudly.

"He's a good kid," Killian told her as they approached the docks.

"That's a mighty impressive ship," Emma's jaw dropped as she took in the Jolly Roger for what she was seeing as her first time.

"Give it time, Love," he smirked, "I'll show you something equally impressive."

"And this blatantly obvious sexual innuendo stuff worked on me?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"It certainly did," Killian grinned widely as he nudged her up the steps to his ship.

Emma bit her lip to hide her amusement as she took her first steps onboard. The slight rocking of the boat as it was tied to the dock caused her to wobble a bit.

"You'll get your sea legs," Killian assured her as he began the tour.

"It's so odd," Emma made note as they moved about the ship. "This feels familiar, but at the same time so foreign. How can that be?"

"Perhaps because something inside of you knows that you've spent a lot of time aboard," Killian told her as she grabbed ahold of the wheel and began spinning it back and forth.

"Have we made love aboard this ship?" she asked.

"Many times," he smiled broadly, "In fact, right where you're standing."

Emma took in her surroundings and gasped, "No. There is no way that we had sex somewhere so public."

"We were out to sea," he assured her, "No one was within shouting distance."

"Thank god for that," Emma's cheeks tinted red.

"But..." he added after a few moments, "There was that time when we conceived Fallon. We were most definitely docked."

"We conceived our daughter aboard this ship!" she gasped.

"Right here," Killian stepped across the ship to tap the mast that they'd used that very night for support, "I tried to convince you to give birth aboard this ship as well, but you just couldn't be persuaded when the pains of labor started."

"You've never been in labor," she scoffed, "It hurts like a bitch."

"That's what you said to me in between labor pains when I made the mistake of asking you if it hurt," he chuckled, "Though there was a few threats and expletives added."

"This ship feels so comfortable," she released the wheel and advanced towards him, "We must have spent a lot of time here."

"Quite a bit," he nodded, "When we were first spending time together, we spent nearly every night together aboard this ship. You had a bit of trouble keeping yourself warm, and I was very happy to share my heat with you."

"I bet you were," she rolled her eyes.

"You came to me, Love," he replied as she stood before him.

"Must have been that smile," she responded with a nervous bite to her lip, "Or those eyes...maybe both."

"Perhaps it's the total package," he offered as he stepped in closer, leaving the last inch between them to be her decision.

"This really worked, huh," she laughed. "I'm not usually attracted to cocky, arrogant men."

"The term your looking for is confident, Love," as he watched her lick her lips as he gave her a cheeky grin.

"I really couldn't be this easy, could I?" she felt herself melting under his close proximity.

"You were most definitely not easy," he assured her with the gentlest of caresses against her bare arm, "But I've discovered that the best things in life never are."

"And I'm the best thing you've ever had?" she challenged him.

"Certainly one of the best," he nodded slowly as her lips inched a bit closer, "Not to insult what we have, Love, but I have to rank our daughter at the same level."

"I should hope so," she smiled as she felt a current of electricity pass through her as his fingertips brushed against her skin. Her mother had been right in that she was still drawn to this man. It was everything she could do to not fist her hands in his leather jacket and kiss him with everything he had.

"Don't fight it, Love," Killian recognized the desire in her eyes, "True Love's kiss is one of the most powerful brands of magic there is.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked. There was more than desire in her eyes now, there was hopefulness.

"It's your move," Killian told her.

Emma didn't waste a moment as she roughly grabbed ahold of his collar and mashed their lips together. She threw herself into the kiss, tugging on his collar as she angled for better access to his lips. There was undeniable chemistry as they spared back and forth for dominance. Killian's hands tangled in her hair, angling to deepen the kiss.

Emma was the one to break the kiss as she stumbled back, gasping for breath. The hopefulness from moments earlier had been replace by nearly inconsolable heartbreak.

"You still don't remember," Killian translated the tears that began to stream down her cheeks.

"How can I not remember?" she pushed him away as he stepped forward to comfort her, "You said we're in love."

"We are," he confirmed.

"But it's not true lo…" she choked out.

"But it is," he insisted, "It has to be. I've risked my life for you. I nearly traded my heart for you. I will do anything for you."

"But that's obviously not enough," she shrugged away as he tried a second time to comfort her, "Maybe the product of true love can never have true love."

"That's complete bullocks," he scoffed, "I don't need anyone or anything to tell me that what we have is true love, and if you remembered what we had, you wouldn't need it either."

"That's just it!" she exclaimed as the anger coursed through her, "I don't remember. What if I never remember? What if the last four years are just gone?"

"Then we start over. We make new memories," he responded instantly, "We fall in love a second time. I'm not ever going to give up on us because what we have is the best damn thing either of us has ever had, whether you remember or not."

"Why is it us?" she broke down in painful sobs, "Why can't I forget the eleven years I missed with my son or the twenty-eight miserable years I missed with my parents?"

"Because this is the best way Sabella knew to make us both suffer," Killian wrapped her in his arms, "This is the cruelest way for us to be punished."

"I don't want to wait for my memories to return. I want to make new memories. Everyone is so confident that we'll fall in love again. I don't want to put that off."

"And when your memory does return?" he inquired.

"Then we can add the new memories to the old," she replied, "I already know that I'm attracted to you, and that you're a hell of a good kisser."

"I knew you've always fancied me," he grinned confidently.

"There's that confidence that I find so annoying," she rolled her eyes.

"It's part of my charm," his grin widened. "Your father isn't the only charming one in the family."

"What is it that I say when you annoy me?" she needed prompting.

"Bloody pirate," he chuckled.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to need to remember that," she rolled her eyes a second time.

"So tomorrow we'll start courting again," he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Courting," she snickered, "What century are you from? It's dating."

"Forgive me, Love," he bowed dramatically, "I am over three hundred years old. It's what we called it in my day."

"Three hundred!" she gasped.

"Right, you didn't know that," he realized with a nervous laugh, "I spent many years in Neverland where a person never ages."

"Neverland!" Emma's eyes lit up in recognition, "So is Peter Pan real?"

"Aye," Killian nodded.

"And you know him," Emma prompted him.

"So did you," he replied, "But he wasn't anything like the cute cartoon you showed me one evening. He was quite the nefarious little twit."

"Why are you referring to him in the past tense?" she noted.

"He's dead," Killian explained, "He kidnapped Henry, and later you. It was our original journey to reclaim Henry that led to us falling in love."

"Oh," Emma stated quietly.

"We'd better get you back to your parent's cottage," Killian offered her his arm, "I'd hate for them to think that I sailed you away from here."

"Walk me home, Pirate," Emma pulled on his arm.

They walked in silence for several minutes.

"Are you disappointed?" Emma asked.

"Disappointed in what? You?" he needed clarification.

"Disappointed that the kiss didn't work?" she elaborated.

"Perhaps a little," he confessed, "What you and I have is so…transcendent, that I thought it would rise above any obstacle."

"Maybe for it to work, I have to be able to remember," she thought out loud, "My parents went through this once. My mom took a potion to forget about my dad when she thought he was going to marry someone else. He tried to jar her memory by kissing her. It didn't work, and she nearly put an arrow through his heart."

"You may be onto something," he conceded. He'd take any explanation he could get when he considered that the alternative was that they didn't have true love. He would never believe that. What he felt was simply too strong, and he knew her feelings equaled his.

"This is our cottage, isn't it," she motioned towards their home as they walked past on their way to her parents' cottage.

Killian nodded in confirmation.

"Can we see it?" she asked.

"If you're hoping to see Henry or Fallon, they aren't there. Henry is at school, and Fallon is with her grandfather," Killian stated.

"I want to see it," she repeated.

"As you wish, Love," he opened the gate on their white picket fence.

"Really, a picket fence," she snorted.

"It wasn't the idyllic home you first imaged as a child," he smirked as he unlocked the door and stepped back to allow her to step inside.

"It looks so small on the outside," Emma noted, "The inside feels huge."

"It's enough for what we need," he confirmed as he walked towards Henry's room and opened the door.

"It looks like the crew's quarter on your ship," Emma noted.

"That's one of the reasons Henry likes it," Killian shut one door and then opened Fallon's bedroom door, "He fancies himself a sailor. Who am I to discourage?"

Emma stepped into her daughter's room and looked around. "It's so cheerful."

"That's what we were going for, and it fits our little sunshine's personality," Killian stated as she sat down in the rocking chair that they'd each spent hours rocking with their daughter.

"She's a daddy's girl, isn't she?" Emma smiled.

Killian couldn't hide the chuckle as he nodded, "Oh, yeah, but she loves her mum too."

"Dada was her first word," Emma replied. It wasn't a memory it was a guess, but she knew she was right.

"And Mama was her third," he nodded, "Ship was her second…at least we think she was saying ship. She was pointing at the Jolly Roger at the time."

"It's so warm and inviting," Emma motioned around her, "This entire home feels like stepping into a hug."

"There are a lot of hugs to go around here, Love," Killian extended his hand to her, bringing her back to her feet to engulf her in his warmth. He smiled when he felt her melt into him.

"Is there more?" she asked as she motioned towards the open door.

"There's an upstairs," he nodded, "And a spectacular lookout on the roof."

"I want to see it," she requested.

"Come this way," Killian took her hand and led her up the circular staircase. Recalling when she'd first shown him the cottage, he bypassed the second level all the way to the roof.

"So this is interesting," Emma took in the roof's curious design, "Did we do this after we moved in?"

"No, aside from painting a few walls, we haven't made many improvements. I'm guessing the previous owner was a sea lover like me that couldn't handle being away from the sea for even a second or could no longer sail the sea and wanted to be close," Killian explained.

"Why did we bypass the second floor?" she asked as she stepped in against the rail.

Killian took a risk and stepped in behind her. She hadn't shied away from contact with him yet, so until she did he was going to savor being near her. "When you first showed me this place, this was how you gave me the tour. I decided to keep with your lead."

"It's an awesome view," she marveled, "How can we afford this place? It must be expensive."

"From what you've said, seaside property in Storybrooke is dirt cheap," he explained.

"Sounds like me," she snorted in amusement as she spotted something in the harbor, "Is that your ship?"

"That's the Jolly Roger," he confirmed, "When I go out for a long voyage, you spend your nights up here waiting to see my sails. With my glass, I can see you up here. By the time I get my ship docked, you're eagerly waiting to welcome me."

"Sounds like quite a homecoming," she replied, "Do you take long voyages often?"

"Every now and then. Just before Fallon was born I took an extended trip, and I nearly missed her birth," he stated, "I haven't been out more than a day since."

"What were you doing going for an extended trip so close to our daughter's birth?" Emma gasped.

"We had that same argument at the time," Killian replied, "In my defense, Fallon wasn't due for another two weeks. I was supposed to have plenty of times. You went into labor early."

"I bet I was mad at you," Emma turned to scowl at him.

"I'm not making amends a second time," he snickered.

"And how do I know I'm not still holding a grudge?" she challenged him.

"It's been over two years," he laughed, "If you were still holding a grudge, I would have picked up on that by now. I'm very perceptive when it comes to your mood."

"You're a romantic," she realized as she looked deep into his eyes.

"At the risk of denting my masculinity, yes, I am," he confirmed, "I've been in love twice in my life. I lived many years in between. I don't ever want to be without again."

"What happened to your first love?" she asked.

"She died in my arms," Killian shifted his eyes to his right wrist.

"I'm sorry," she responded quickly, "I shouldn't pry. It's none of my business."

"It's something you should know about," Killian stated, "It's part of who I am, the reason behind many actions in my life. I didn't start my life as a pirate. I was a sailor with the King's Navy. The king sent our ship to Neverland to procure something that he claimed was a cure all. It turned out to actually be a poison that killed my brother, the ship's captain. As his next in command, I took over the ship and vowed to never sail for anyone else's purpose or gain.

"For many years, I sailed as a pirate with a code. I met a woman one evening in a port town's tavern. There was much about her that I was drawn to, but I soon found out she was married and had a small child. She came to me just as we prepared to leave port and begged for me to take her with us. She was extremely unhappy with her life. I resisted because of her boy. I was orphaned myself, so I knew the struggles her son faced. I didn't want to be the reason another person went through that, but Milah was persistent. I eventually relented. As we sailed the seas we fell in love.

"Eventually our adventures brought us back to the same port town, and we encountered her husband who in her absence had gain immense magical abilities. He took her heart and crushed it in his hand. In my rage, I charged him, which is when he took my hand. I spent the next three hundred years planning for revenge."

"Did you ever get it?" she asked.

"I found a new purpose in life," he replied with a slight shake of his head, "I found you. I was able to put aside my need for vengeance."

"It was Gold, wasn't it," she concluded, "The man that took your hand."

"Aye," he nodded, "And the Milah she left behind, his name was Baelfire, but you knew him many years ago as Neal."

"Neal!" Emma gasped, "The man that is Henry's biological father?"

"He's in Storybrooke," Killian told her.

"Henry's father is in Storybrooke!" Emma replied, "The father of my child is here in Storybrooke!"

"I didn't mean to spring the news on you," he winced.

"Because there is such a better way to soften the blow regarding the man that basically was responsible for sending me to prison knocked up with his child," Emma scoffed.

"Emma, there is more," Killian spoke gently, "Henry's grandfather is…"

"Oh, god, it's Gold," Emma gasped as she put Neal's family tree together quickly, "And your Milah was Neal's mom."

"Small world," Killian shrugged with a slightly sheepish grin.

"Does Henry know who he is?" Emma's eyes suddenly went wide, "I told him his father died."

"He knows, and he's forgiven you for the lie," Killian assured her.

"Of all the people it could have been," Emma replied, "Are we civil with each other?"

"You try to be," Killian replied, "For Henry, we both try. It's been a bit difficult for all parties. We all have histories clouding the issue."

"Wow, Neal's in Storybrooke," Emma took a deep breath, "Anyone else come to town?"

"No one of any great significance," Killian replied.

"Did Neal know who I was back in Portland? Did he purposely seek me out?" Emma nearly choked on the thought.

"No," he responded calmly, "He didn't know. He happened upon you out of pure coincidence."

"I've been in Storybrooke for too long to know that nothing happens by coincidence," Emma replied.

"In this instance, Love, I tend to believe him," Killian tried to reassure her.

"Does he know about you and his mother?" Emma asked.

"It doesn't sit well with him especially because we vied against each other for your affections. He also believes that I am poisoning Henry's mind against him," Killian stated.

"None of this makes any sense," Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"It's a lot to take in," Killian replied as he kissed her forehead, "How about we call it a day with memories? We should be getting you back to your parents' cottage anyways."

"You still haven't shown me the second floor," she replied.

"Follow me," he offered her his hand as he led her down to the second level, which consisted of their bedroom.

"This is where we made love the first time," she laid down on the bed.

"Aye," he confirmed as he lay down beside her.

"I don't know what to make of that," she replied as she curled in against him.

"There's nothing that needs to be made of it," he replied as her hand came to rest against his chest. His hand covered hers. "It was a wonderful moment in our relationship."

"You're so warm," she scooted herself closer to absorb his warmth.

"Take as much warmth as you need," he told her as her breathing began to even out as she fell asleep. He let her sleep for awhile, knowing that she hadn't been sleeping well since she'd lost her memory.

* * *

"How was your day with Killian?" Mary Margaret asked as Emma entered the cottage after the refreshing nap she'd had at the cottage.

"He's…" Emma tried to come up with the best way to describe him.

"Yeah, I thought so," Mary Margaret smiled in response to the wide grin on Emma's face.

"He's wonderful," Emma sighed, "I'm sure this is just infatuation talking. I mean, he can say things that get on my nerves, but I have a feeling that's part of his charm."

"He's an acquired taste," Mary Margaret snickered, "But you acquired the taste pretty quickly."

"I wish we didn't have to start all over," Emma replied.

"If anyone can fall in love with Killian a second time, my money would be on you," Mary Margaret stated.

"Did you know his first love, Milah?" Emma asked.

"We never met. She was a couple hundred years before my time," her mother shook her head, "And Killian has only ever talked about her with you."

"And naturally, I can't remember," Emma sighed. She sighed again when she felt as if she'd been sighing all day.

"We're going to figure this out," Mary Margaret tried yet again to reassure her.

"I'm tired of just sitting here, waiting for something to spark my memory. I'm taking control of this situation. I'm moving on," Emma stated.

"Moving on how?" Mary Margaret's voice hitched with nervousness.

"Killian and I, we're going to start over, at least as much as we can," Emma replied, "Honestly, I think it's going to be easy to fall for him again. He has a bit of an advantage. He knows all those things that annoy me…"

"He'll do them anyways," Mary Margaret laughed, "He loves to get under your skin."

"And I found this charming?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Somehow you did," her mother snickered.

"He's nothing like the guy I imagined I'd fall for," Emma stated, "Yet when I'm with him, it's hard to even remember what I did imagine."

"Sounds like he's already cast his spell on you," Mary Margaret stated.

"And I like it," Emma smiled for a brief moment, "Killian told me Neal was here."

"Did he really?" Mary Margaret's face showed her surprise.

"What good could possibly come from him being here?" Emma asked.

"Henry is getting to know his father," Mary Margaret offered.

"Not really sure that's such a great idea. He's not exactly the best role model. When I met him, we both were thieves," Emma replied, "But I got busted for his crime."

"We all know the backstory," Mary Margaret replied.

"How did he even get here?" Emma asked.

"That's a little complicated," Mary Margaret stated, "You and Henry went with Mister Gold to New York to find his son. Turns out that his son was the same man that you knew in Portland and ended up being Henry's father."

"I told Henry that his father died a hero," Emma stated, "How did he take learning the truth?"

"He was upset, but he understands your reasons now."

"So Gold is family," Emma huffed.

"It seems our family tree gets more complicated by the day," Mary Margaret nodded.

"My son's biological father was the son of my husband's dead lover."

"I don't know what to say about that," Mary Margaret shrugged.

"I'm getting a headache thinking about all of this," Emma rubbed at her temples.

"Go lay down," her mother encouraged her, "I'll get you when dinner is ready."

"I'm not all that hungry," Emma shook her head, "I'm going to read for awhile and then try to turn in early. I haven't been sleeping all that well."

"Okay," Mary Margaret nodded, "If you change your mind, I'll leave a plate of food for you in the fridge."

"Thanks," Emma replied as she slipped into her room.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Only 11 days until OUAT returns. Yes, I'm counting down. Can you tell I'm excited?**

**And as they say in show business – on with the show~**

"I want to meet Fallon," Emma told Killian as they strolled through the woods, "She's my daughter. I want to get to know her, but only if you think she'd be okay with it."

"She misses you," Killian stated as he pulled a picture out of his coat that their daughter had drawn for her that morning.

"What am I looking at?" Emma asked as she looked at the drawing and tried to decipher its meaning.

"This is you and her having a tea party," Killian explained as he turned it around so that Emma could see it from the perspective that Fallon had drawn it in.

"Tea party, really…me?" Emma eyed him skeptically.

"Fallon is irresistible," Killian chuckled, "We both do a lot of things with her that we couldn't imagine ourselves doing with anyone else."

"What's this pink snake thing around my neck?" Emma asked.

"That is the feather boa that she gets you to wear on many occasions," Killian explained, "It's more atrocious than it sounds. Somehow I end up wearing it far more often than you."

Emma bit her lip to keep her laughter bottled up.

"We swallow our pride for the happiness of our children," Killian added.

"You're a good dad, aren't you?"

"Try to be," Killian replied, "But Fallon is such a terrific little girl that she makes it easy."

"So meeting her?" Emma prompted him, "Unless you don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't know," he replied as he scratched behind his ear, "She misses you, a lot, but seeing you and having to explain again that you don't remember her…"

"I understand," Emma saved him from having to explain further, "Fallon's well being should be our primary concern. I'm being selfish."

"No, that's not it," Killian reassured Emma, "Let me talk to her, explain the situation to her before we make any introductions."

"Okay," Emma nodded, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is," Killian nodded as he motioned towards their scenery, "How's this for a picnic spot?"

"It's beautiful," Emma admired the scenery around her.

Killian set down the basket he'd been carrying to pull out the blanket packed at the top so they had a place to sit.

"Do we picnic often?" she inquired as they sat down and began dispensing their meal.

"Not often enough," Killian replied, "But the weather is finally starting to warm up."

"Do you think Sabella has some influence on the weather?" Emma inquired as she bit into a grape, "Didn't you say she uses snowballs as her weapons?"

"I don't remember telling you that," Killian fumbled for a response.

"Did I just make that up?" Emma frowned in confusion.

"No. Snowballs are her weapons, sort of the opposite to Regina's fireballs, I suppose," Killian confirmed.

"To make snowballs, she needs it to be cold, right?" Emma asked.

"Interesting hypothesis," he mused as he fed her a chip.

Emma used the moment to hook her finger into his necklace and brought his lips to hers. Killian was happy to oblige. Emma was smiling as they separated. Nothing was said between the pair as they enjoyed their meal.

Packing up, Emma refused to allow the blanket to be packed with the food.

"Do we have anywhere that we need to be?" she asked as she laid back on the blanket and patted the space beside her.

"No," he smiled as he rejoined her on the blanket.

"You're so comfortable," Emma curled into him.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable with me," he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You have no idea how much I wish I remembered our life," Emma gazed into his eyes, "The ease that I feel with you right now, I have this feeling that its only the tip of the iceberg."

"You'll remember," he assured her as he caressed her chin, "There is no other result that I'll accept. If it takes every last breath…"

"Don't say that," she pressed her fingers to his lips as the emotion caught in her throat.

Killian guided her lips to his, absorbing all her anxiety and fear.

They were still tangled in their embrace when Killian noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"How long have we been out here?" Emma looked towards the sky in bewilderment. They'd been out for several hours, though their intention had been to only have lunch together.

"Apparently long enough," he helped her to her feet, unable to resist one more tempting kiss. Emma's arms automatically wrapped around his neck. "We've never had a lazy afternoon like this…ever."

"Never?" she frowned.

"Not where we just kissed," he shook his head slightly.

"Not even when we were courting?" she pressed.

"Didn't have enough restraint," he shook his head.

"But now you do?" her frown returned.

"Because I want to take things slow for you," Killian replied as he caressed her cheek, "It has nothing to do with my desire for you. That is as strong as it's ever been. Never doubt from this moment how strong my desire is for you. It has and never will waver."

Emma gave a slight smile and nod.

"Shall we head back?" he asked as he offered his arm.

She nodded again as she wrapped her arm into his.

* * *

"Hi, Papa," Fallon greeted her father after he returned from walking Emma home.

"Hello, Little Love," Killian bent down to pick her up.

"We were getting a bit worried," David told his son-in-law.

"Sorry, Mate, time got away from us," Killian gave him a sheepish smile as he pecked at Fallon's cheek. "Your mama liked your picture. She thought it was very pretty."

Fallon beamed with pride.

"Now that you're back safe and sound," David gathered his coat, "Same time tomorrow?"

"We might not need you tomorrow," Killian replied, "I'll let you know. Henry's on the roof. He should be down soon."

"Bye, Fallon," David bent in to kiss his granddaughter's cheek.

"Bye, Poppy."

"Thanks, Mate," Killian stated as he carried Fallon to the sofa to have his chat with her. "Fallon, remember how Mama can't remember?"

Fallon bobbed her head as a frown found a way to her face.

"We are doing everything that we can to make your mama remember you," Killian added, "And Mama wants to see you and spend time with you. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Fallon bobbed her head enthusiastically.

"Mama might be uncomfortable around you, but that's not your fault," Killian tried to explain how Emma could potentially react to her the next day, but the word was too big for Fallon to comprehend. "Mama won't hug you or kiss you like she usually does, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you. She just can't remember."

Fallon bobbed her head.

"Can we have a tea party?" Fallon asked.

"I bet she'd like that," Killian nodded as he kissed her cheek, "Are you hungry? Did Poppy feed you yet?"

"We had buggers at Granny's." Fallon replied.

"Burgers," Henry corrected her as he came down from watching the sunset from the roof.

"What I said," Fallon insisted.

"Hey, Lad," Killian greeted Henry, "How was school?"

"Fine," he shrugged.

"I have tea party with Mama tomorrow," Fallon announced happily.

Henry looked toward Killian for an explanation.

"Emma wants to spend some time getting to know Fallon," Killian replied as he went to the kitchen to find himself something to eat as Fallon went into her bedroom to change into her pajamas.

"Is that a good idea?" Henry asked, "What if Fallon gets the wrong idea?"

"I'll be with them the entire time," Killian assured him, "And I already talked through it once with Fallon, and I will again tomorrow before your mum comes over."

"I just don't want Fallon to get hurt," Henry replied.

"I know," Killian replied, "And that makes you the best big brother. Protecting Fallon will always be my number one priority, but if your mum never remembers we need to find a way to become a family."

"Yeah, I guess," Henry nodded.

"Homework all done?" Killian asked.

"Yeah," Henry confirmed.

"Henry, will you read to me?" Fallon called out with one of her favorite books in her hands, "I like when you do the voices."

"You do make some interesting voices," Killian smirked.

"Yeah, I'll read to you," Henry agreed.

Fallon cheered in excitement.

"There's a good lad," Killian responded as he bit into the sandwich he'd made.

* * *

"Hey, Emma," Ruby greeted her as she game into Granny's to have dinner. "By yourself tonight?"

"Yeah," Emma confirmed, "Killian and I got back after Mom and Leo had already eaten, and apparently Dad ate here. I wasn't feeling like leftover macaroni and cheese, so this seemed like the best idea."

"There are other restaurants in town," Ruby pointed out.

"None with such sparkling personalities to wait on me," Emma teased.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she asked, "What can I get you?"

"Lasagna," Emma stated without bothering with the menu.

"Do you want some company? I'm due for a break," Ruby asked.

"Beats eating alone," Emma nodded.

"Grab an empty booth. I'll join you in a minute," Ruby urged her on.

Emma nodded and walked across the diner into a booth and waited. Town residents stopped to chat with her for the few minutes it took for her meal to arrive.

"Bon appétit," Ruby stated minutes later as she placed Emma's meal in front of her before sliding into the other side of the booth to join her for a meal, "We haven't done this is so long."

"We don't do girls' nights anymore?" Emma inquired.

"No, we do on occasion, but we're usually at the Rabbit Hole. Dinner is usually the last thing on our minds," Ruby stated, "How's it going?"

"I'm meeting Fallon tomorrow," Emma stated after taking her first bite of lasagna.

"That's a big step," Ruby replied.

"I feel like I'm meeting my boyfriend's daughter for the first time," Emma replied, "I've never met a guy's child before. I don't know how to act. Aside from the few weeks with Leo, I don't even remember being around young kids since I was one."

"Fallon is a sweetheart," Ruby stated, "She'll put you at ease."

"I hope so," Emma replied.

"If Leroy can be at ease around her, you'll be fine," Ruby did her best to reassure her frazzled friend.

"It's just so frustrating," Emma groaned, "There isn't anything that I can really do to get my memory back. Mom says that when it comes back, it's just a jolt, and there is no way to predict it. Killian tried kissing me...a lot, and that hasn't worked."

"Really," Ruby's ears perked up, "How about some details on that?"

"It just incredible," Emma stammered out as a blush crimsoned her cheeks, "Just being with him, spending time with him...it's easy, and he's _so_ good looking. I get butterflies in my stomach just moments before I know I'm going to see him, but the moment those eyes of his lock with mine, I'm just Emma. I've never felt like this before with any guy."

"You sound like you're falling for him," Ruby stated.

"Was it this easy the first time?"

"You fought it hard," Ruby snickered, "And for a long time, but once you gave over to it, we could all see that you were gone on him."

"I don't even want to fight it," Emma admitted.

"Hey, Emma," a voice broke through the girl talk.

"Neal," Emma gasped in surprise as Neal stood before her table with his arm around a woman that Emma didn't recognized. Even knowing he was in town, she was unprepared for this impromptu meeting.

"How are you?" Neal gave her an eager smile.

It took a moment for Emma to formulate a response. She was too stunned to see him standing before her so casually. Emma shook her head and came up with the only response she could muster, "I've been better."

"I've been hoping you'd stop by the shop so we could talk," Neal responded.

Emma could practically hear Ruby's eyes rolling.

"I've been busy," Emma responded.

"Do you know Gwendolyn?" Neal inquired.

"Sorry, I don't," Emma addressed the woman standing next to him, "I've seen you around town recently, but I don't know that I ever knew your name."

"I was one of your mother's ladies maids in the Enchanted Forest," Gwendolyn shook her hand dutifully.

"And you two are dating?" Emma asked.

"For a couple of months," Gwendolyn nodded, "Neal finally gave me a look."

"You should stop by my pop's shop," Neal suggested, "I can fill in some of the blanks for you."

Ruby snorted in response. She knew Neal well enough to know that he'd spin the story in his own way, painting himself as the victim and hero.

"It's good to see you," Neal responded after sending a harsh stare in Ruby's direction.

"Yeah, you too," Emma dutifully responded, though her stomach was rolling.

Neal and Gwendolyn left the diner without bothering to order a meal.

"What a tool," Ruby huffed, "He just came in to rub Gwendolyn in your face. They've only been dating for a month tops. Honestly I didn't even know she was in Storybrooke. She was one of Snow White's less liked ladies' maids."

Emma swallowed hard. She couldn't really describe what she was feeling at running into her ex.

"You okay?" Ruby studied her for a moment.

"I guess I just wasn't expecting to see him," Emma responded, "Killian told me he was in town, but to actually see him. I just want to..."

"Hit him where it hurts?" Ruby offered.

"Really, really hard," Emma agreed.

"I fully encourage that action," Ruby smirked.

Emma laughed despite the anxiousness she still felt.

* * *

Emma paced nervously outside the white picketed fence that separated her from the home she'd come to learn was hers. To say she was nervous was putting it mildly. She was petrified. She was going to meet the daughter that she'd only seen in pictures. Worse case scenarios tumbled through her head. What if she made a bad impression? What if she scared the poor girl?

Her parents had tried to ease her fears when she'd made the mistake of vocalizing them that morning as she turned down breakfast. They said that Fallon was the sweetest little girl and that she'd be nothing but happy to see Emma, but she remained unconvinced.

The door opened to the cottage, and Emma held her breath.

"Coming in, Love?" Killian asked as he stepped towards the fence and opened the gate for her. His smile settled her nerves just a bit. "Fallon is very excited. She even let me get near her with a hairbrush, which is quite the event as she hid it over a week ago."

Emma bit her lip and nodded. "Did you explain everything?"

"I did," Killian assured her, "I spoke to her last night, and we had a refresher conversation just a few minutes ago. She's ready for you."

Emma swallowed hard as she stepped through the gate. Killian's hand found its way to the small of her back as he guided her into the home.

Fallon was dressed in her favorite pink dress and she had an eager smile on her face as Emma stepped inside. Henry was holding her back as she waved with excitement. Otherwise, she would have darted across the room and hugged Emma's legs.

Killian waved Fallon forward and knelt next to her as Emma gazed down. The picture she'd been given didn't do the little girl justice. Her crystal clear blue eyes shone even brighter in person and her smile lit up the entire room.

"This is our daughter," Killian stated as Fallon parked herself on his bent knee.

Emma didn't know what else to do so she waved and gave a meek, "Hi."

"Hi," Fallon responded. The little girl appeared to be holding herself back.

"That's a very pretty dress," Emma added.

"Papa bought me," Fallon stated as she rose from Killian's knee and did a twirl to show off the dress.

"He has excellent taste," Emma replied.

"Can we have a tea party?" Fallon asked.

"A bit later," Killian told his daughter before he addressed Emma, "Henry and I thought that you might like looking at Fallon's baby book."

"I'd like that," Emma nodded.

"I get," Fallon stated as she took off towards the circular staircase to retrieve the book from the bookcase in her parents' bedroom.

Emma was nearly in tears.

"You're doing great," Killian assured her as his arm went around her shoulders to provide comfort.

"Papa, I can't reach," Fallon called down the stairs.

"I'll help her," Henry offered.

"Thank you, Henry," Emma did her best to smile.

Killian took their moment alone to take Emma into his arms.

"She's beautiful," Emma sniffled into his chest as she soaked in his comfort.

"Much like her mum," Killian whispered in her ear.

"I don't want her to see me like this," Emma wiped at her eyes as she stepped away determined to regain a hold on her emotions.

Killian allowed her to regain her composure, which she did just before Fallon came barreling down the stairs with the book in her hands that was nearly as big as she was. Her exuberance came out in full force as she quickly grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her towards the sofa. Once Emma was seated, Fallon climbed up and sat right next to her as she sat the large book in her lap and began flipping the pages.

"Slow down, Princess," Killian picked her up and placed her in his lap, "Let Mama see the pictures."

"There's a lot of pictures in here," Emma noted as they slowly flipped the pages as they allowed her to reach the captions that had been added.

"We went a little overboard in the beginning," Killian chuckled, "Your mum had bought us a camera, and Henry had been showing me how to use it. I think we captured every breath she took for the first month of her life."

"Cute baby," Fallon stated.

"Yes, you were," Emma confirmed at she poked at Fallon's ribs, "You still are."

Fallon giggled in response to the tickling. The sound was like a ray of sunshine to Emma's soul.

Emma spent all day with Fallon, having a tea party, playing with her many dolls, having another tea party. Emma hated having to leave, putting it off as long as she could. The little girl was so interesting, with her stories and imagination, and she asked all sorts of questions.

"Bye, Mama," Fallon waved to her mother as she left. There was a frown on her face that twisted the knife into Emma's heart.

As abandoned as she'd been all her life, Emma was doing that day after day to her own flesh and blood. Emma could see that Killian was doing his part in an attempt to soften the blow for Fallon, but he couldn't comfort them both simultaneously. Fallon was his priority as it was supposed to be.

**TBC…**

**Don't be shy. If you're enjoying this, I invite you to let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**7 days to go. We're finally in the home stretch.**

"Hey, Sheriff," the bartender greeted Emma as she went to drown her sorrows at the Rabbit Hole after she's left her daughter, "What can I get you?"

"Tequila," Emma replied as she took a seat, "And leave the bottle."

"Want to talk about what's troubling you?" the bartender offered.

"No thanks," Emma shook her head as she pounded back her first drink and quickly poured another.

"You might want to pace yourself," a male voice came behind her.

She'd hoped Killian would come to comfort her after tending to Fallon, but there was no accent in this voice. This voice had a tone that made her skin crawl.

"Go away, Neal," Emma replied as she slammed back her second drink, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"How about a drinking buddy then?" he offered as he took up the stool next to her and poured himself a drink from the bottle in front of Emma, "I'll even pay."

"How kind," she responded. Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but she wasn't about to turn down free drinks.

"Drinks aren't free," Neal stated as he poured her third drink.

"I'll buy my own then," Emma yanked her glass away, "I will not owe you anything. You've done enough for me over the years."

"Come on, don't bring up that ancient history," Neal responded, "We're well past all of that."

"Still fresh to me," Emma gave him a sarcastic smirk, "Don't remember the last few years, and I find it hard to believe that I've forgiven you for leaving me to pay for your crime after you knocked me up. I gave birth in prison, Neal. My feet were cuffed to the bed."

"I know," Neal replied, "And I apologized until I was blue in the face. We moved beyond it. We have our son back in our lives."

"Would never have been out of my life if it weren't for your cowardly act," she replied, "I've always been curious about something. Did you call the police beforehand, or did I end up being a convenient fall gal?"

"It's complicated," Neal stated.

"Welcome to my life," Emma raised her glass and then chugged the third drink. She could feel the alcohol beginning to numb her out. "So explain something to me."

"Explain what?" Neal asked.

"You and Killian dueled it out for me," Emma replied, "How is it that I ended up choosing him if I had forgiven you?"

"I wouldn't say we actually dueled, but yes, you married him," Neal replied, "Because of Fallon."

"I don't follow," Emma stated.

"You were pregnant when you and Killian got married," Neal explained, "I stepped back so that Fallon could have the family environment that you and I never had."

"Sounds so unlike you," Emma stated, "Putting others before yourself."

"I'm not as selfish as my past misdeeds make me out to be," Neal responded.

"I'd hope not," Emma snorted.

"Emma, we've gotten past a lot," Neal stated, "I'm not the same guy I was back then, just like you aren't the same girl. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"How flattering," Emma rolled her eyes, "What's your angle tonight, Neal?"

"I just want another chance with you," Neal replied.

"I'm a married woman," Emma flashed her wedding and engagement rings in Neal's face.

"Technically," Neal stated.

"Technical or not, I'm not cheating on my husband," Emma replied, "I will not hurt my husband or daughter that way."

"What if I told you that you already were?" Neal challenged her.

"You're saying that you and I have been having an affair," Emma coughed in surprise as she turned to study him for a moment.

Neal stared her down, trying to appear confident with his revelation.

"If you claim to know me so well, you'll remember that I have a knack for telling when someone is lying," Emma rose from her chair and stepped into him, "And we might as well call you Pinocchio because you're lying." Without a second thought Emma punched him in the gut. Neal doubled over in pain. "You haven't changed one bit. You honestly thought that I'd just throw away my marriage to sleep with someone that threw me away like some used piece of gum some thirteen years ago. The only reason I'm not sorry I ever met you was because then I wouldn't have Henry. Stay the hell away from me."

One of Mary Margaret's former lady's maids came to Neal's side as Emma tossed down a few dollars for the bartender and muttered an apology for the disturbance.

"You okay?" Ruby asked as she nearly collided with Emma at the bar's threshold.

"Bad day," Emma sidestepped her.

"I know all about those," Ruby grasped her hand, "How about a girls' night, and we talk about it?"

"Anywhere but here," Emma agreed.

"Diner it is," Ruby pulled Emma along.

With another drink in hand Emma demanded the truth from Ruby, "Please tell me I wasn't having an affair with Neal."

"Oh, god no!" Ruby gasped, "Is that what has you all riled up?"

"Neal said..." Emma began.

"Don't listen to anything Neal says," Ruby cut her off, "The man is still hopelessly in love with you even if he's knocking boots with Gwendolyn. He'd say or do anything to get back into your good graces."

"Yes, lying about having an affair is certainly going to help with that," Emma responded sarcastically.

"Neal never thinks things through. It's always been a problem for him, and perhaps one of the reasons you cut him loose," Ruby replied.

"Did I marry Killian because I was pregnant?" Emma asked.

"Oh, god, Neal really did a number on you," Ruby's eyes went wide in surprise, "You chose Killian over Neal well before you got married and probably before you even knew you were pregnant with Fallon. The timeframe is a bit fuzzy to me after these few years. One thing I do know, Killian proposed before either of you knew you were pregnant."

"Was I ever on good terms with Neal?" Emma inquired.

"I suppose you were friendly at one point. When he first came to Storybrooke, you might have considered getting back together with him, but he was engaged to a woman that turned out to working with Peter Pan to kidnap Henry," Ruby replied.

"Peter Pan, really?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Nasty little bastard that Pan was," Ruby replied, "Those movies had him all wrong. He kidnapped Henry in hopes that he could take his heart to save himself and his island. When that didn't work, he tried to take Killian's heart, which was powered by true love. It's a very complicated story, and I don't have all the details. You'd best have Killian, David or Mary Margaret fill in the holes. They were there with you, and they'll give you the true details. Neal will spin it his way, and for as much as Regina has supposedly 'redeemed' herself, I'm a bit skeptical."

"And what is up with that?" Emma asked, "She cursed this entire town into an entirely different realm yet she's allowed to walk the streets without a stone being tossed in her direction."

"It's complicated," Ruby sighed, "And quite frankly, I don't fully believe that she has joined our side, but Henry has a soft spot for her. We all have a soft spot for Henry. If I have to choose a side right now between her and her psycho sister, I'm Team Regina the entire way."

"What is this witch's story anyways?" Emma asked.

"She's Regina's half sister courtesy of her adulterous father. Cora was naturally upset by his infidelity and killed Sabella's mother and conned impressionably young Regina into turned Sabella green. Naturally Sabella held a grudge and now she wants Regina to suffer as she has for however many decades it's been. You and Killian are standing in her way," Ruby explained.

"It can't be as simple as all of that," Emma shook her head, "Nothing that involves Regina is. Are you sure Regina is as innocent in this as she says? It sounds like something that she would do voluntarily rather than being conned by her manipulative mother."

"I forgot what distrust of Regina looked like," Ruby spied Emma with a frown.

"These missing memories are starting to drive me to the edge of insanity," Emma groaned.

"Starting to?" Ruby replied, "I imagine those memories pushed you right over that cliff that first morning when you woke up next to Killian."

"We're happy?" Emma asked after pausing for a beat.

"You and Killian?" Ruby asked for clarification. When Emma's head bobbed, Ruby added, "Oh, yeah. Watching you and your pirate together makes me want to get married and have kids, which is something I _stopped_ wanting when I found out about the wolf thing. You smile more in one day with him that you did the entire time I knew you before you started dating. Even now without your memories you smile more than back then."

"I do feel a bit giddy around him," Emma confessed.

"He does have a smile that makes a woman revert to a giddy school girl," Ruby conceded.

"Anything I need to worry about, Red?" Emma raised a curious eyebrow.

"No," Ruby laughed, "While I go for the baddies, Killian is spoken for, and chasing married men is not my style."

"That's right," Emma replied, "You're into that doctor with an evil glint in his eyes."

"I like to think of it more as a curious glimmer," Ruby giggled.

"You realize that doctor slept with my mother," Emma reminded her.

"Anything that happened during the curse doesn't count," Ruby waved off the accusation.

"Pretty sure my dad doesn't agree with you," Emma replied.

"You're going to remember again, Emma," Ruby tried to reassure her, "You're going to remember how much you love Killian and Fallon."

"I wish I could believe that. Every day that passes makes me worry that I'm never going to remember," Emma stated, "And it makes me feel so guilty. Every day that I leave Fallon's side twists the knife a little more. I'm missing out on everything."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Ruby pointed out, "Make new memories. Yes, you've lost your memory, but you're not dead."

**TBC…**

**I'm going to send out the invite to everyone to review. I was blown away by the response I got last time. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

"Hi, Mama!" Fallon greeted her mother eagerly the next day with an even more eager hug.

"Hi," Emma replied. She tried not to tense up as the little girl's arms came around her waist, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't used to affection from anyone and the steady diet of hugs she'd been receiving lately was overwhelming.

"Can we play with my dolls today?" the little brunette batted her beautiful lashes. The striking blue of her eyes was impossible to resist.

"Yes, we can," Emma nodded as she ran her fingers through the girl's tangled hair.

Fallon spun away from her and immediately ran to her bedroom to pull out several of her favorite dolls.

"How are you doing, Love?" Killian asked as he leaned in to kiss her cheek softly, "Have you been sleeping any better?"

"No," Emma shook her head slightly, "How was fishing today?"

"Good," Killian responded, "The fish were practically jumping into the boat. Fallon enjoyed herself as she usually does."

"That's good," Emma shifted nervously as she cleared her throat.

"It doesn't have to be this hard, Emma," Killian took her hand into his and stroked it softly as he recognized her hesitation.

"I don't know how to act," she confessed as she interlaced her fingers with his, "We're married, and I'm a mom. This is all so new to me. I never saw myself as having any of this. I like spending time with you and Fallon, but I don't know how I fit in here. I don't know what she expects from me."

"You're my wife, and Fallon's mom. That's how you fit. As expectations go, she likes seeing you," Killian told her, "She talked about you during our entire voyage this morning. As long as you keep coming around, everything else is a bonus for her."

"What do you expect?" she asked.

"I have no expectations," Killian replied, "I'm just glad you're here."

"Don't give up on me, Killian," Emma pleaded with him as tears welled in her eyes.

"I will never," he vowed as he brought her hand to his lips.

Emma swallowed hard as Fallon came running into the room with several of her dolls filling her arms and an anxious smile written across her face and in her expressive eyes.

"Can we play on the roof?" Fallon batted her lashes.

"Sure we can," Emma smiled, "Do you want me to carry a couple of those?"

"Yes," Fallon's head bobbed as she handed over all but her most favorite doll.

"Come, Little Love," Killian guided his daughter up the staircase. Once they were all situated Killian stated, "While you two ladies play, I'll make dinner."

"Papa saved best fishies for us," Fallon told Emma as she cradled her doll in her arms, rocking it back and forth as if to put it to sleep.

"Does Papa make good fishies?" Emma asked as Killian returned to the kitchen, leaving them to bond.

"Yep," Fallon nodded, "They yummy."

Emma and Fallon continued to play for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. After dinner, Fallon managed to convince Emma to stay until after she was in bed.

"Which story do you want me to read?" Emma inquired as Fallon pulled her into her bedroom to choose from her collection of stories on the bookcase.

Fallon scanned the titles, looking more at the color of the books, which she used to identify each story. While she knew the stories of Henry's book, she preferred the alternate narrations that Emma was more familiar with.

"This one," Fallon pulled a book from the shelf and held it to her mother. With the book in her mother's hands, she pulled her towards the bed where she climbed in and scooted over to make room for Emma.

Once Emma had sat down, Fallon curled in next to her so she could enjoy the pictures as Emma read the words on the pages. With the story over, Fallon batted her lashes and got her mother to read it a second time and then a third before her eyes were too heavy to stay open an instant longer.

Emma shifted off the bed careful not to wake her and then slipped out of the room. Killian was reading a book on the sofa.

"Is Fallon asleep?" he looked up from his book with a gentle smile.

"Yeah," Emma nodded as she slipped in next to him. His arm went around her shoulders in an instant as she melted into him. "When is Henry coming home?"

"Robin said he'd bring him back after dinner with Regina," Killian replied as he kissed her temple.

"Is Henry safe with Regina?" Emma asked, "Isn't this witch targeting her directly?"

"Regina has proven that she can hold her own against Sabella. Henry is as safe with her as he is here," Killian assured her, "Regina has been hesitant to spend time with him in her home, but we can't stop living our lives because of the dangers out there."

"I feeling like I'm failing everyone," Emma sighed, "I'm not being a mother to either Henry or Fallon. I'm not being a wife to you."

"You're doing just fine," he tried to reassure her yet again.

"I want to start doing more. I want to be a part of Fallon's routine," she replied, "We have to start looking at this from a more realistic angle. The longer I go without my memories the more likely it will be that I won't get them back. I'm not saying that I'm ready to admit defeat, but we also have to be prepared. I'm Fallon and Henry's mother, and I'm your wife. I'm determined to keep all of these relationships, including you and me. People that I trust without hesitation are telling me that I had this fairytale type of life, and from what I can see it's even better than I could ever have imagined."

"That's very comforting, Love," he stroked her shoulder softly.

"I should get back to my parent's cottage," she stated hesitantly.

"If you wait until Henry gets home, I'll walk you back," he replied.

"No, that's okay," she rose from the sofa, "I need to clear my head."

"Don't clear it too much, Love," he tried to make a joke that fell flat as he followed her to the front door. "Still not funny, is it?"

"No," she shook her head slowly, "But it was a nice try."

"Walk safe," he caressed her cheek gently.

"Maybe we can go sailing together tomorrow?" Emma suggested, "Just the two of us."

"I'd like that," he nodded.

"I'll see if my parents can watch Fallon."

"I'll make sure the Jolly Roger is fit to sail," he replied.

"Good night, Killian," Emma rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, relishing the flame that surged through her veins as his lips molded against hers.

A clearing of a throat behind them disturbed their moment.

"Don't mind me," Henry slipped past them with an amused smirk.

"Will you watch your sister, Lad?" Killian reached for his coat, "I'm going to walk your mum to her parents' cottage."

"Is Fallon asleep?" Henry asked as he tossed his school bag onto the sofa. He'd done most of his homework at Regina's, but he had a bit more before he could go to bed.

"Out like a light," Killian confirmed, "I won't be gone long."

The short walk to David and Mary Margaret's was silent for the pair as they strolled hand in hand.

"Sleep well, Love," Killian spoke softly as they stood at her parents' doorstep.

"Thank you for walking me home," her smile lit by the light of the moon, not yet full but getting closer by the day.

"You're very welcome," his eyed her lips longingly.

"What time should I meet you tomorrow?"

"Let's do an evening cruise," he suggested, "Fallon and I can earn a day's wage and that will give your parents time to free up their schedules since they both work tomorrow. We'll watch the sunset, and I'll cook you dinner."

"If it's fish like tonight's dinner, I'm all for it," she replied, "You are quite the cook."

"I'm glad you appreciate my efforts," he responded as his thumb reached up and traced her lips as they turned up into a shy smile.

"I feel like a teenager on my first date," she snorted softly in amusement, "Hoping that the guy will give me my first kiss."

"Never fear, love, I will most definitely be kissing you," he grinned.

"It's easy to see how I fell for you," she found herself getting lost in his intense gaze.

"I fell first, Love," he told her, "I fell hard and fast and forever. I love you, Emma."

"Good night, Killian," she rose up on her toes for the second time that evening and pressed her lips to his. She felt Killian's fingers tangle in her hair as they angled to deepen their kiss. Emma inhaled his scent in deeply, hoping to permanently imbed it in her heart and mind. She wanted to stay in the moment until the end of time. If felt so right being in his arms. Her hand savored the way it felt to feel his hair against her fingertips.

"I should return to the cottage," Killian came up for a breath of air, "I don't want Fallon to wake up and find me gone."

"You're right," Emma nodded reluctantly, "She needs as much security as she can get at the moment. We'll have our time together tomorrow."

"Good night, Swan," he whispered a moment before his lips pressed against hers. He had to force himself to pull away an instant later. "Sleep well."

"I think I will," she replied as she turned and let herself into her parents' cottage. She turned around once more to watch him leave, only to have his lips on hers briefly one more time.

"Just to make sure you dream of me," he whispered against her lips.

"Not a problem," she smiled as they kissed one final time before he was off.

True to her word, her dreams were of him.

**TBC…**

**I'm going to keep sending out the invites to everyone to review. I was quite amused by your responses to Neal in the previous chapter. FYI, I actually liked Neal on the show up until he became a thorn in Captain Swan's side. I might eventually redeem Neal, but I'm not really seeing it happening in this story.**

**And I'm hoping to get another chapter out before OUAT returns to the air, so stay tuned.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

"Welcome aboard," Killian gave Emma a hand as she stepped onto the ship. Her balance was as unsteady as it was the last time he'd brought her aboard as she walked about the deck with an unsteady gait. "You'll find your sea legs in no time."

Emma gave him a nervous smile as he stepped around her and went down the gangplank to untie the ship from the dock. He quickly made his way aboard and raised the sails to get the ship on it's way. Emma stayed out of his way as she found a safe place to the bow of the ship. As the ship picked up speed, the wind rushed past her cheeks. She inhaled the scent of the sea deeply. It reminded her of the security she felt in Killian's arms.

"Our daughter does the same thing," Killian came up behind her once they were out in the open water and it was safe to tie off the wheel, "As soon as we're on our way, she comes right up here to feel the winds. She's usually looking for dolphins."

"She seems like an amazing little girl," Emma noted as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"She is," Killian wrapped an arm around her shoulder to provide comfort, "And you'll remember how much so soon enough."

"Not soon enough," Emma wiped the tear away, "I have this beautiful two year old girl that I carried for nine months and gave birth to, and I can't account for one day of her life until a few weeks ago. She's a stranger to me."

"You have to forgive yourself for this," Killian pressed his lips to her temple, "It is not your fault that you lost your memories. It is not your fault that your memories haven't been restored."

"We need to get rid of her, Killian," Emma wiped at another tear, "This witch needs to leave Storybrooke."

"We're working on that," Killian replied.

"How?" Emma challenged him, "We're sailing the seas while our children are in danger back in Storybrooke."

"Our children are being well cared for," he was quick to assure her, "Part of ridding Storybrooke of this current evil is you getting your memories back. Clearly there is something in your memories that must be the key to defeating Sabella. She targeted your memories for a reason."

"So we sail often?" Emma sought a way to quickly change the subject.

"As much as we can," Killian responded, "We try to get out at least one weekend a month. We even talked about taking a family cruise this summer after Henry's done with school for the term."

"Sounds like fun," Emma smiled.

"It will be," Killian replied, "Fallon has her heart set on going to New York City. Henry's been filling her head with all the sights he once saw. I was there briefly a few years back. It was overwhelming to say the least, but you weren't with me. You've assured me that you'd keep me safe the next time."

Emma snorted in amusement, "Like you need my protection. You're a bloody pirate."

"Ex-pirate," he corrected her.

"Is there such a thing?" she asked.

"There will always be a bit of pirate in me," he conceded, "But my heart is not in pirating anymore."

"How did you become a pirate?" she asked as he pulled her back to the helm, "Were you born into the life?"

"No," he chuckled, "I actually started out in the King's Navy. I served as the first mate for my brother, Liam. During a voyage at the king's request, my brother was infected with a poison that killed him. It was the king's errand that killed him. I vowed then and there to never sail for anyone's purpose but my own. We re-commissioned the ship as the Jolly Roger and flew under our own flag."

"Did you ever feel bad about stealing from other people?" she asked.

"All the time," he nodded, "I know you felt the same way."

"But eventually you stop thinking of the people and just do what you need to survive," Emma nodded.

"Aye," he replied.

"I guess there isn't much difference between a thief and a pirate," she replied.

"Just the boat," Killian stated, "And perhaps the rum."

"I'm sorry about your brother," Emma stated softly.

"You would have liked him," Killian chuckled softly, "Probably would have liked him better than me in fact."

"I don't think so," Emma shook her head slowly, "I think I always would have been attracted to you."

"Is that so?" Killian's eyebrow lifted with intrigue, "Does that mean you fancy me, Love?"

"You sound surprised," Emma smiled, "We are married. Is it out of the realm of possibilities that I might find you attractive even if I don't remember our past few years together?"

"It's surprising because you always gave me the impression that you could barely stand me from the beginning," he chuckled, "It was my charms that eventually wore you down."

"Or maybe it was my stubbornness to let anyone in," she shrugged.

"You were quite stubborn," he agreed, "Still are as a matter of fact."

Emma backhanded his shoulder lightly as she rolled her eyes.

"Come here," Killian guided her between himself and the wheel, "Steer away. I have just one rule...keep it off the rocks."

"That seems like a very good rule," she chuckled as he guided her hands to the handles of the wheel.

There was something so intimate about the moment. She had complete control of the moment and the ship. Emma spun around abruptly and pressed her lips to Killian's. There was a moment of surprise before Killian's hands entangled her hair as he angled for a deeper kiss. Emma whimpered in response as she wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders.

"Killian," Emma gasped as she paused for a breath of air as the pad of Killian's thumb brushed against her already swollen lips.

"What do you want, Emma?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"You," she responded in nothing more than a whisper.

"When you're ready," Killian stated.

"I'm ready," she inhaled deeply, "I'm so ready. Please."

Killian couldn't deny how much he wanted her, wanted the closeness and comfort that they shared in their marriage, but it Emma's mind they weren't married. He was still very much a stranger to her.

"Don't over think this," Emma could almost read his mind and his hesitation.

"Emma," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you so much, so much that it physically hurts not being near you, to not be with you, to sleep next to you, to share meals and thoughts and anxieties and everything else that is so good about our life together as man and wife."

"Then why are you rej...?"Emma choked out.

"I'm not," he hushed her with a finger to her lips, "I could never reject you, but you need to know that I'm not going anywhere. However long it takes, I will still be waiting."

"I don't want to wait," she shoved at his chest abruptly as the anger of the situation began to spill over, "I might never remember. I don't want to be in this perpetual holding pattern for the rest of my life...I'm attracted to you, Killian. I'm more than attracted to you. You say you ache for me. The feeling is mutual. I may not be able to remember our physical relationship, but that doesn't mean that I don't have those urges."

"Emma," Killian followed her as she stormed toward the bow of the ship as the sun began to set.

"Don't," she shrugged off his hands when they went to her shoulders to comfort her, "I'm tired of being coddled. I'm not going to break."

"I've never thought you would," Killian refused to be brushed aside, "You are and always will be my tough as nails, kick butt Swan."

"What's it going to take?" her voice barely rose over the crashing waves against the hull of the ship.

Killian's hand went to her shoulders, spinning her so she was facing him. The tears in her eyes nearly broke his heart. He took a moment to brush each of the droplets away, before he bent in to kiss her cheeks. "My beautiful swan," he whispered as he rained kissed along her jaw and throat.

She felt suddenly weightless as Killian swept her into his arms and brought her below deck to his cabin.

What should have felt strange and perhaps awkward, felt familiar and comfortable as their clothes were removed. Their hands intertwined as Killian rolled them onto their sides, allowing the last decisions to be hers.

"You're beautiful," Emma traced his torso with her fingers.

"We don't need to..." Killian began.

"Shhh," she hushed him with a confident smile, "I know this is my choice. You said I chose you once. I'm choosing you again."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything...at least that I can remember," she smiled as she pulled on his shoulder as she rolled, pulling him over her.

She'd had enough first encounters to know that being with Killian was anything but. He knew exactly how to play her body to maximize her pleasure. She thought perhaps he was taking his time with her because it was her first time with him, but as she gasped as her orgasm hit her thoughts shifted. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew it was always as passionate and thorough as he'd just demonstrated.

They were both gasping for breath, as they lay wrapped in each other's arms basking in the afterglow.

"You okay?" Killian asked with his first full breath.

"More than," she nodded as she nudged her nose into his chest, "Did I ever tell you how incredible that is?"

"Many times," he chuckled as his arms tightened around her shoulders slightly.

"I mean, wow," she gave a heavy breath, "Is it always like that?"

He gave her a confident smirk, "We have fantastic physical chemistry, from the first time to this one."

"Definitely not the last," she sighed.

"Do you have energy to get dressed?" he asked, "There is something I want to do under the stars."

"If it's me, I'm all for it, but clothes seem unnecessary," she gave him a giddy smile.

"I'll need a bit of recovery time," he gave her a flirtatious wink as he went to retrieve their clothes, sorting through them and tossing hers in her direction.

Emma had a slight pout on her face as she redressed.

"It will be worth your while, Love," Killian nipped at her cheek.

"Not sure you can top what we just did in here," Emma slipped on her boots and then allowed Killian to help her into her red leather jacket. "I wish this cold snap would break already. It's supposed to be summer…or at least spring."

"I don't know, Love," Killian whispered in her ear, "It would seem a bit wrong to see you without this jacket. It was what you were wearing when we first met."

"So you've said," she tried to hide the chill that went down her spine as he spoke the words. His effect on her was intoxicating. She'd never felt anything else like it, at least as far as she could remember.

Back topside, Killian lowered the sails and tossed out the anchor. "Lucky we didn't end up parked in the rocks. You always have had a way to make me override my usual common sense while aboard this ship."

Emma snickered in reply as he lead her to the bow.

"Climb up," he patted at the rail.

"Climb up on what?" she frowned in confusion as she looked over the rail, "Are we going for a swim?"

"That would be unwise as those would be frigid waters," he chuckled.

"Then what are we...?" Emma looked to him with confusion etched in her features.

"I want to teach you about the stars," Killian motioned towards the sky.

"And we need to do this sitting on the ledge of your ship?" Emma cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

"You've done so before," he smirked.

"What if we fall overboard? We'll freeze to death," she gasped.

"We won't fall overboard," he laughed, "We've done this dozens of times. You've never even tottered towards the water."

Emma wobbled as she hopped up on the ledge. Killian bit his lip as he saw her shaking slightly as she swung her legs over. He quickly joined her and brought an arm around her waist to keep her from going for a moonlight swim. Emma's head came to rest against his shoulder as he began his lessons about the stars and how he used them to navigate his ship.

"Can we just stay out here all night?" Emma asked as her eyes began to feel heavy as they swayed gently with the waves.

"If I knew Fallon wouldn't be waiting up, I would say yes," Killian caressed her shoulder gently, "She's more than a little attached right now."

"That makes sense since she's already lost her mother," Emma frowned.

"She hasn't lost you," Killian nudged her gently.

"I should be her mother...I am her mother," Emma stated, "She deserves to have me there, every morning when she wakes and every evening when she goes to bed."

"And when you're ready for that you can come back and be that for her," he replied, "There is no need to rush."

"It's been six weeks, Killian," she groaned.

"When you're ready," he reiterated.

"I'm ready…I'm so ready," she insisted, "I want to come home."

"You can come home whenever you're ready," Killian replied.

"Now, tonight," Emma responded breathlessly.

"Then we'd better pull up anchor and steer this ship back to town," he swung his legs over the ledge and found his footing on the deck and held out his hand to assist her.

* * *

"We tried to reach you but your phone must have been out of range," Mary Margaret stated as Emma and Killian arrived at their cottage.

"Is everything okay?" Emma's heart stopped for a moment.

"Everything is fine," David was quick to reassure them, "Fallon is sound asleep. We were going to offer to keep her for the night if you two wanted to stay out on the Jolly Roger."

"Tempting," Killian smiled as he rubbed circles into Emma's back, "But I think she'll want to wake up in her own bed."

"I'm going to pack my bag," Emma smiled at him.

"Pack her bag?" Mary Margaret looked to Killian for an explanation as Emma went to her bedroom to pack up her things.

"She wants to come home," Killian explained.

"Is that a good idea?" David asked.

"We'll find out," Killian shrugged. "She says she's tired of waiting for her memories to return. Quite frankly, I see her point."

"How will the sleeping arrangements be worked out?" Mary Margaret asked.

"If it means that I have my wife under the same roof as me and the rest of our family, I'll sleep on the sofa for the rest of my life," Killian stated as Emma emerged after throwing everything into a bag in a rather haphazard fashion. "Someone's eager. I better get Fallon."

"She's asleep in our bed," Mary Margaret stated, "I'll go with you."

Killian nodded as Mary Margaret guided him into their bedroom. "Did she behave?"

"Like the princess she is," Mary Margaret replied as Killian picked Fallon up gingerly and placed her against his shoulder.

Fallon was out like a light. She didn't even flinch, even as David helped get her into her coat.

"If you need anything, or if things get too overwhelming, you can come back at any time. We'll leave the guest room just as you left it," Mary Margaret assured her daughter.

"I'll be fine," she hugged both of her parents before she turned to look at Killian. "Let's go home."

Killian nodded as he motion for her to take the lead.

Emma's posture relaxed almost as soon as she stepped into her cottage.

"Can I put her to bed?" Emma asked hesitantly as Killian was peeling Fallon's coat off her shoulders.

"Sure," Killian nodded, "She's such a sound sleeper. She won't even flinch."

Emma took Fallon into her arms. She expected to be overwhelmed by the weight of the child, but there was no protest in her muscles. It was another reminder that her body was used to the activity. True to Killian's word, Fallon didn't move a muscle in the handoff.

Emma stepped into Fallon's bedroom. Instead of putting Fallon in her bed, Emma took a seat in the rocking chair and situated her daughter in her lap. Fallon responded instantly as she curled into her mother. Emma tried to imagine what must have been hundreds of hours spent rocking her little girl to sleep night after night and reading story after story.

Emma rocked Fallon for so long that Killian came into the room to see what is taking Emma so long. He propped himself against the door frame as he took in the scene.

"I feel a connection to her," Emma whispered as she twirled a lock of Fallon's brunette locks around her finger.

"She's our daughter," Killian went to kneel before them, "There will always be that connection."

"How did you propose?" Emma asked as he took her hand into his and kissed it softly.

"We spent a weekend aboard the Jolly Roger. We made love under the stars in a little love nest that you made for us. I asked you a long list of questions in which I knew your answer would be yes, and then I tucked in the marriage proposal so that you wouldn't know what you were agreeing to," he chuckled softly.

"So that wedding ceremony was a big surprise," Emma smiled.

"One of the two best days of my life," he replied as he brought her hand to lay flat against his chest.

"I'm betting it was probably one of the two best days of my life too," Emma stated as she felt the steady beating of his heart against her palm, "Or rather top three…Henry coming back into my life has to be up there."

"Certainly is," Killian replied.

"So the sleeping arrangements tonight…" Emma began.

"Not to worry, Love," Killian interrupted her, "I will happily take the sofa."

"Actually I was thinking we could share the bed in our bedroom," she smiled shyly.

"If you're comfortable with that," he kissed her hand a second time.

"I am," she nodded as Fallon shifted slightly in her arms, "She's so warm."

"She gets that from me," he responded with a prideful smile, "When she was a baby you used to call her your warming blanket, and she loved to cuddle in our arms…still does. She'll keep you in the chair for hours if you let her."

"I guess I should lay her down," Emma sighed heavily as she rose from the chair and crossed the room to lay Fallon out on the bed. Pulling the covers over her shoulders, Emma bent down to kiss Fallon's forehead before whisperings, "Sleep well, Princess."

Killian's breath caught in his throat as he witnessed the sight that was so familiar, yet recently foreign. He'd tried to keep himself together these many weeks, but with each day he could feel himself growing weaker. The moment Emma kissed her daughter's cheek nearly reduced him to tears.

"Time for bed," Emma extended her hand to him.

Killian nodded his head, not trusting himself to say anything, as he wrapped his arm around her waist as he guided her to the staircase.

After changing into her pajamas, Emma settling into bed instantly curling into Killian's waiting embrace.

"Nite," Emma guided his lips to hers.

"Good night, Love."

**TBC…**

**It's finally here. **

**New season starts tonight. Break out the hot cocoa and cinnamon. Hope everyone has their place picked out on the sofa.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

Emma was up early in the morning, padding into the kitchen to make coffee before Killian or Fallon awoke after having what felt like the best night of sleep of her life.

Killian came stumbling down the staircase, his hair sticking out at all angles and yawning deeply in a pair of blue cotton pants and a white sleeveless shirt. Emma was immediately struck by how handsome he was, even first thing in the morning. The blue of his pants made his eyes shine a bit brighter or perhaps it was the good night of sleep he'd received with his wife asleep in his arms. "Been awake long?"

"No," Emma shook her head as she searched through the cabinets to find coffee mugs.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked as he kissed her cheek before pouring himself a cup of much needed caffeine.

"Better than I have in weeks," Emma stated as she set her empty mug aside and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Killian smiled as his free arm wrapped low around her waist, bringing her in close to his body.

"What time does Fallon usually wake?" Emma asked.

"Early, torturously early," he responded with a twinge of regret, "I'm quite surprised that she isn't awake already. She's very much the early riser. She's much like her uncle, Liam, in that way. He was always so chipper first thing in the morning. It was quite annoying really."

"Do you talk about your brother often?" she noticed the painful expression in his eyes brought on by mentioning his deceased brother.

"No," he shook his head slightly as he swallowed down the lump, "I don't speak much about either Liam or Milah."

"You should," Emma suggested, "Sometimes it helps with the pain."

"This pain runs deep," Killian shook his head, "Some three hundred years in fact. A few conversations will not help."

"You'll never know unless you start," she rubbed at the nape of his neck gently.

Killian nodded as his forehead came to rest against hers.

"Let's make her favorite breakfast," Emma suggested as she tugged at his shirt, hoping to improve his move. She didn't want their day to start off with him in such a funk.

"That would be pamcakes as she calls them," Killian replied as he followed her lead.

"Do I know how to make pancakes?" Emma inquired.

"You've tried many times, but she doesn't appreciate the effort of yours as she does mine," he replied, "I can always use a helping hand."

"They're at your disposal," Emma held up both her hands.

"And what lovely hands they are," Killian kissed each one before he turned towards the pantry to pull out the necessary ingredients. Emma and Killian were working side by side in the kitchen when Fallon emerged from her bedroom.

Fallon paused upon turning towards the scene. She released a audible gasp upon seeing her mother first thing in the morning. Her face lit of excitement. She ran towards Emma with a high-pitched squeal of "Mama!" with her arms outstretched. Emma bent down to accept the hug. Not evening thinking about it, Fallon pecked at Emma's cheek.

Emma gasped as a charge went through her body. It was as if a movie was on rapid rewind as her memories flooded back all at once.

"Are you alright, Love?" Killian inquired as Fallon pulled away with tears welling in her eyes, thinking she'd done something to hurt her mother. She instantly hugged her father's leg, tucking herself behind him in fear.

"I remember," Emma gasped as a single tear trailed down her cheek, "I remember everything. I remember finding you in the village, climbing the beanstalk, carrying Fallon for nine months, giving birth to her, watching her take her first steps and speak her first word…everything. Fallon, my sweet princess, you gave me back my memories."

Emma pulled Fallon away from her father to gobble her up in her arms and rain kisses along Fallon's cheeks as the girl giggled. The tears from moments earlier quickly vanished.

"Mama back! Mama back!" Fallon cheered as Emma continued her affectionate assault on her daughter's cheeks as tears streamed down the faces of both parents as Killian embraced the pair.

"Mama's back," Emma agreed as she hugged Fallon tight as Killian hugged her.

"And you stay forever and ever," Fallon added.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma vowed as she rained more kissed along her daughter's cheeks, trying desperately to make up for the weeks without. Fallon was giggling incessantly in response, and to Emma it was the greatest sound she'd ever heard.

"We'd better get the pamcakes made," Killian looked to the stove to see the first cake burnt beyond recognition, "I bet our little princess is hungry."

"Are you hungry, Fallon?" Emma swayed with Fallon still in her arms, refusing to relinquish her hold.

"Yes," Fallon's head bobbed before it came to rest against Emma's shoulder, her arms tight around her neck. The feeling was mutual. Fallon didn't want to let Emma go.

Killian trashed the first cake and proceeded to make the rest of the pancakes.

The trio was just sitting down to Fallon's favorite breakfast when Henry came into the cottage after spending the night at Regina's.

"Henry, Henry, Mama back," Fallon ran to greet her brother with a hug. "Papa make pamcakes."

Henry picked her up and brought her back to the table, smiling widely and proclaiming her announcement as the best news ever.

"Your mum remembered everything this morning," Killian explained as Emma's mouth was full of breakfast.

"You stayed here last night?" Henry asked as he grabbed a plate and sat down.

"There's a bit to the story, but yes," Emma replied. "We were making Fallon pancakes when she came out of her room. She was excited to see me first thing in the morning. She came to give me a hug and when she kissed my cheek all the memories came flooding back."

"That's all it took?" Henry asked as he loaded up his plate with pancakes and syrup.

"It took the innocence of Fallon's kiss," Emma stated as she leaned over and pecked at Fallon's cheek, "No expectations, no agenda, just pure love."

"Love you, Mama," Fallon beamed.

"I love you, too," Emma pecked at her cheek again. "Finish your breakfast. Let's go to the park today and have some fun."

Fallon cheered in excitement and scarfed down her breakfast.

"Are we sure a day at the park is wise?" Killian inquired as Fallon ran to her bedroom to get dressed for their day out.

"We can't hide away from Sabella," Emma replied, "It is best for everyone to believe that I still can't remember anything. We're just a family trying to move on. It's safest if even my parents didn't know."

"Is Fallon going to be able to keep that secret?" Henry asked doubtfully.

"We'll have to be careful," Emma conceded.

"Let's go," Fallon emerged from her bedroom and tugged on Emma's hand.

"Papa and I have to get dressed first, and then we need to brush those tangled out of that hair of yours," Emma stated, "Go grab your brush while Papa and I change."

"Okay," Fallon darted back into her bedroom to search out the hairbrush she'd hidden from her father after another torturous tug of war with her hair.

"Will you keep an eye on Fallon while we change?" Emma asked her son as she tugged Killian towards the staircase.

"Don't take too long," Henry nodded, "She's going to be harder than usual to corral."

"We won't," Emma assured him as they climbed the staircase to their bedroom.

As soon as they were alone in their room, Killian wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and buried his head into her shoulder. The relief of finally ending the nightmare he'd experienced for six weeks flooded through him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Not your fault," he muttered into her neck, "I have my wife back."

"Yes, you do," she pulled away slightly to brush the tears from his cheeks, "And I love you so much for everything you did. You kept our family together, and you never gave up on me."

"You should know by now that I could never give up on you or our family," his slips brushed against her cheeks. Everything in him wanted to sweep her into his arms and love her in a way that was familiar to them both.

"Mama! Papa! Hurry up!" Fallon called up from the living room.

Killian couldn't resist giving out a laugh.

"God, I missed Fallon's interruptions," Emma burst out in laughter of her own before turning to get dressed.

* * *

Fallon expended all sorts of energy running her mother ragged around the park. In between turns on the swing and going down and down and down the slide, Emma tried to get Fallon to understand what a secret was and how to keep it from her grandparents.

"Ice cream, Mama?" Fallon batted her lashes at her mother after exhausting most of her morning energy. Despite both of her parents' suggestion for a nap, she was determined to keep going with her fun day.

"It's a bit early for that," Emma glanced at her watch, "How about we have lunch at Granny's and then maybe?"

"Okay," Fallon raised her arms to her mother.

"But remember our secret," Emma reminded her as she picked her up.

"Mama still no member me," Fallon's head nodded.

"But," Emma prompted her.

"She come home. Make me happy," Fallon clapped her hands.

"Good girl," Emma kissed her cheek.

"Ruby, Ruby, Mama come home," Fallon ran into Granny's and leapt into her honorary aunt's arms.

"Mama came home?" Ruby repeated in confusion.

"Mom moved back into the cottage last night and was there when Fallon woke this morning," Henry responded, "She's really excited about it."

"And she should be," Ruby laughed as she tugged at Fallon's ponytail, "Looks like Mama did your hair too."

"Yep, no more ouchie pulling," Fallon proclaimed.

"Does that mean you have your memory back?" Ruby looked towards Emma hopefully.

"No," Emma sighed, "I'm just tired of standing still."

Ruby eyed Emma curiously. There was something different about Emma, but she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was. When Emma's eyes locked with Killian's the pieces fell into place, but she'd wait until she had a moment alone with Emma to verbalize her thoughts.

"What do you want to eat, Peanut?" Ruby asked as she walked Fallon towards the family's usual booth.

"Hambugger," Fallon replied.

"With cat soup?" Ruby chuckled.

"Yep," Fallon's head bobbed.

"French fries?" Ruby continued.

Fallon's head continued to bob.

"Milk?" Ruby inquired.

"Yep," Fallon stated.

"How about some broccoli too?" Ruby tried to slip in a few vegetables.

"Ick," Fallon cringed.

"You liked broccoli last week," Ruby laughed as she tapped at the girl's head with her notepad.

"Ick," Fallon repeated.

"How about some carrots?" Ruby countered, "And if you finish them I'll get you some ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Fallon cheered.

"Small ice cream," Killian chimed in.

Fallon's enthusiasm didn't diminish as Ruby took everyone's order.

Emma could sense that Ruby wanted to talk to her, so she excused herself for a few moments.

"So…" Ruby prodded her friend for information as Emma took a seat at the counter.

"So?" Emma repeated in confusion.

"How was it?" Ruby prompted.

"How was what?" Emma inquired.

"Don't do this to me again," Ruby groaned, "I had to pry this out of you the first time you slept with Killian. Don't make me do it this time. You two did some howling last night."

"What makes you think I slept with Killian?" Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"You gave him the look," Ruby replied as she tapped at her nose, "It's the same look you gave him the last time. It's the same look you always give him the morning after you two howl at the moon so to speak, not to mention I can smell him on you."

"Howl at the moon," Emma laughed.

"I know you two went sailing last night, and since I didn't hear any actual…howling…I'm betting it was on his ship...come on, Sheriff."

"Fine, yes, we did some howling, and it was fantastic," Emma replied.

"And you still don't remember anything from the last few years?" Ruby frowned slightly, "I was sure a good howl would break that nasty curse of yours."

Emma hated having to lie to Ruby even if it was best for everyone to not know. Next to her mother, Ruby was the best friend she'd ever had. "Sorry to disappoint."

"But you moved back to the cottage. That's good," Ruby replied.

"And it felt good this morning to wake up someplace that felt familiar," Emma replied, "Whether I can remember or not, it felt comfortable."

"Because you were warm and cozy," Ruby stated with a knowing wink. "If you and Killian want an overnight sitter so that you can take an overnight cruise, let me know. I'm sure I can convince Granny to give me a night off if it's for Princess Fallon. Gran isn't sweet on many, but Fallon has her wrapped around her little fingers."

"Hear that a lot," Emma snorted as she looked towards the booth where her family had been sitting. Killian and Henry were where she'd left them, but Fallon was making her way around the room to say hi to everyone, doing a little dance in between each table that had nearly everyone in the restaurant on the verge of hysterics.

"What a little ham," Ruby nodded towards Fallon.

"Come on, Fallon," Emma picked her up, "How about we let these townspeople eat their dinners."

"Aw," Fallon moaned as she waved an apology to the few people she'd yet to greet.

"Ruby is right," Emma laughed as Fallon pouted once back in her seat, "You are a little ham."

Henry grabbed some crayons and paper and colored with Fallon until their meals arrived.

Killian's hand wrapped around Emma's waist, bringing her in close.

"You're spilling our secret," Emma whispered as she touched his chin softly.

"The only secret that is being spilled is that you and I had an enjoyable evening aboard my ship," he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled into her neck, "And I'm going to enjoy that for all it's worth."

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Love," Killian replied as he lightly bit her neck. Henry and Fallon ignored their amorous gestures, long ago immune to them.

"I still don't know how to defeat Sabella," Emma whispered, "Our children are still targets. Our family is still in danger. Now more than ever we need to stay focused."

"We will, but we also have to focus on our children and being the parents they need," Killian replied.

Fallon was laughing at something Henry was drawing.

"I hate that this affected her," Emma tucked her head into Killian's shoulder, "I hate that this affected both of them, but especially Fallon. She's never seen the harsh realities that come with living in Storybrooke"

"She's met Neal," Killian half joked.

"That's different," Emma rolled her eyes a second time, "That's just wounded pride run amuck."

"We both want Fallon to keep her innocence for as long as possible," Killian let himself get serious, "Even with her mama losing her memory for several weeks, she still has it. She's tapping her way around Granny's like she always has."

"It's always going to be like this," Emma replied, "As long as we live here, there is always going to be another threat trying to destroy our happiness."

"What are you suggesting, Love?" he inquired, "Are we to relocate?"

"I don't even think that's the answer," Emma sighed in dejection, "I think that trouble will always follow us wherever we go. You're still Captain Hook, and I'm still the savior."

"Papa had a Hook," Fallon picked out words in their conversation, "He lets me play with it sometimes."

"He does?" Emma tossed a scowl in Killian's direction.

"Appears we need to work on our papa-daughter secrets," Killian replied.

"Here's your hambugger with cat soup, French fries and carrots," Ruby set Fallon's meal before her.

"No ice cream?" Fallon pouted.

"You have to eat your carrots first," Ruby tickled her neck.

Fallon release a huff of annoyance as Ruby set down the rest of the family's meal.

"More soda, Emma?" Ruby spotted Emma's nearly empty glass.

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"Just the soda or more ice too?" Ruby asked.

"More ice," Emma stated and then gasped as the word struck a nerve, "Killian…ice."

"I heard you, Love," Killian responded in confusion.

"No, you don't understand…it's ice," Emma stated.

"Since when are you so excited about what its in your beverage?" he continued to look at her in confusion.

"The way to defeat Sabella, it's ice. It's about turning one's strength into their weakness," Emma explained as Ruby returned with her beverage, "Ruby, will you take the children to my parents? We have to see Regina about something."

"Yeah, go ahead," Ruby nodded, "I'll take them over as soon as Fallon finishes her carrots."

"And ice cream," Fallon chimed in.

"Stay close to them Ruby," Emma's eyes were suddenly wild.

"I'll guard them with my life," Ruby stated, "You know I will."

**TBC…**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but more will come soon with proper encouragement. (Hint, Hint).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

"You think freezing Sabella will take away her powers?" Regina tried to understand Emma's breathless rant.

"You were the one that said that to defeat a person you need to turn their greatest strength into a weakness. Sabella didn't just take away my memories. She took away my family, which is my greatest strength," Emma explained.

"There is no spell that can freeze my sister, but there might be a potion," Regina stated after a few moments of thought as she scanned her bookshelves for one book in particular. The title hid the book's true purpose of spells and potions. She flipped through the pages until she settled on the correct potion.

"How soon can you have it ready?" Emma asked as she paced Regina's office nervously.

"It's fairly straight forward," Regina replied after glancing through the recipe, "Shouldn't take me more than a couple of hours."

"Do you need help?" Emma asked as she continued to pace.

"No offense, Sheriff, but you don't have any experience with mixing potions," Regina replied, "Why don't you two go walk off all that nervous energy and plan your strategy while I whip this up?"

"We can't go home right now," Emma shook her head, "My parents will know my memories are back. That will put everyone in danger."

"I think you're being a little dramatic," Regina stated as she went to her bureau to pull out the necessary ingredients.

"No, I can't go back and lie to them. I want this to be over with, all of it. Sabella has been here long enough," Emma stated, "She affected our lives for long enough."

"Easy, Love," Killian stepped in to calm down Emma's rising anger, "This plan may or may not work."

"It's going to work," Emma shook off his suggestion, "It has to. We can't live like this anymore."

"Figure out how we're going to lure Sabella out so that we can use this potion," Regina suggested.

"Killian and I were out in the woods weeks ago working out. We happened upon you and Sabella in some sort of stand off," Emma recalled.

"You really do have your memories back," Regina replied, "My sister always seems to know when I need to walk through the woods to clear my head."

"I think it's time for another walk through the woods, Madame Mayor," Emma suggested, "Killian and I will keep our distance until Sabella appears. We'll have the potion. We'll freeze her and hope that is the end."

"Sounds a bit too simple," Regina stated, "But if it works, I'm all for it."

Emma continued to pace Regina's office nervously, wringing her hands together.

"Can you pace nervously elsewhere?" Regina eyed her with irritation, "While this isn't exactly rocket science, it does require a bit of concentration."

"Sorry," Emma parked herself in one of the nearby chairs. Her leg began bouncing with nervous energy. She'd always felt this way back in her day as a bounty hunter before she caught her mark.

"Seriously?" Regina watched Emma for a few moments before turning to address Killian, "Will you do something with her? She's going to drive me nuts, and I'll end up freezing her."

"Let's go gear up," Killian suggested to Emma as he offered her his hand.

"I can't go back to the cottage," Emma shook her head, "I need to remain focused and answering questions that I don't have answers for..."

"There will be no questions," Killian assured her, "Everyone is at your parents' cottage."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Emma eyed Regina.

"Simple potion," Regina waved them away, "It just needs concentration. Give me an hour. We'll meet at the station. I want to warn Robin...just in case."

"See you in sixty minutes," Emma eyed the clock and then accepted her husband's hand.

* * *

Emma paced once inside her home.

"Emma, Love, wearing a hole into the floor is not going to make time move faster," Killian stated as she moved about their living room in a circular motion. He sat at the table sharpening the blades of their swords.

"We're so close to ending this," Emma stated as she plopped down in the chair next to him, "My memories are back and with a little luck, we can rid our town of the wicked witch. We can put this entire chapter behind us all in one day."

"No matter what happens, today will be a day to celebrate," Killian took her hands into his and kissed each one in turn, "I got my wife back today."

"It's weird," Emma stated as their hands stayed intertwined, "Having these two sets of memories. I mean, I remember everything that happened when I couldn't remember, but now that I do remember my actions feel weird. Like when I met Fallon for the first time. Now I would just want to wrap her in my arms and hug her tight, but the me that couldn't remember her was petrified to even touch her."

"That's all behind us," Killian told her, "You remember everything."

"I missed weeks of her life, Killian," Emma choked up, "I missed weeks of my daughter's life that I'll never get back."

"Be thankful that it's only a few weeks and not months or years like with Henry," Killian replied, "You didn't miss anything major. There were no milestones missed."

"That doesn't make it any better," tears trailed down her cheeks, "I swore to myself that I wouldn't miss a day of our daughter's life. She's not even three years old and weeks are gone."

"More motivation to rid our lives of this witch," Killian stated.

"As if we really needed more," Emma replied, "Are you still conflicted with your alliance to Hector?"

"That alliance was broken the moment you woke up without your memories," Killian replied, "The woman that Sabella is now is not the woman that Hector knew. He would be conflicted, but I think if he saw her the way she is now he would do just as we plan. There was good in her once upon a time, but that vanishes a little more day by day."

"Tonight, I want you and I plan for our future," she told him, "Tonight we start looking forward."

"Aye," he nodded as he glanced at the clock. It was time to meet Regina. It was time for the final showdown with Sabella.

Emma gave him a tender kiss before securing her sword around her hips.

"Stay safe, Love," Killian's eyes locked with hers.

"You too," Emma kissed him a second time. They were ready.

* * *

"Watch her back," Robin demanded of both Emma and Killian when they arrived at the station at the agreed upon time, "Bring her home in one piece."

"We will," Emma vowed as Robin was reluctant to let Regina leave without him. She needed him to stay in town, to protect the citizens if things went the wrong direction despite his insistence that he was better service to the town by protecting her. What Regina wouldn't say was that she needed him out of harm's way. She couldn't allow herself to become distracted.

Robin kissed her once more. "Tonight I get your answer to my proposal."

"You already have your answer," Regina smiled as she showed him her hand where his ring was in place. She'd pulled the ring he'd proposed with out of her jewelry box just before she left the manor. Robin instantly engulfed her in his arms. It was a joyous moment despite the potential danger ahead of them.

Killian thumbed Emma's hand were his ring still sat. Their eyes locked for a moment as they remembered their own proposal. He brought her hand to his lips.

"Not to ruin the moment, Mate," Killian stepped in reluctantly to break things up, "There's a crazy witch out there."

"We'll bring her back soon. You can celebrate then," Emma vowed.

Regina kissed Robin one more time, bringing her forehead against his to soak up his love and strength. It was the good in her that was going to be needed to defeat her wicked sister. Robin and Henry were the two best at bringing out that side of herself.

"Come back to me," Robin whispered as he reluctantly released her.

In the woods, Emma and Killian waited several minutes before following Regina's blatantly obvious trail. When they found her, Sabella and Regina were circling each other, baiting each other to make the first move. Emma accidentally gave away their approach by stepping on a twig.

"Nice try, Sis," Sabella tossed up a shielding spell with one hand to protect herself from her sister's potential assault before throwing a curse towards Emma and Killian before either could draw their swords to deflect her magic. They both were thrown back, hitting the earth hard.

"What did you do?" Regina looked towards Emma and Killian, both laying prone on the ground.

"Never fear, Sister dear," Sabella cackled with pride, "They'll continue drawing breath, but they'll stay asleep for a long, long time. What breaks a sleeping curse again?"

"You didn't," Regina tossed her first fireball.

"Oh that's right, it's true love's kiss," Sabella replied as she calmly deflected Regina's shot and sent out one of her own, "And their true loves are each other. Oh, how inconvenient for them."

Regina's anger came shooting out of her hands.

"Do you really think you can defeat me with a few balls of flame?" Sabella cackled as her sister launched ball after ball of flame in her direction. Each ball was turned into snow and deflected before impact.

"What do you want from me, Sabella?" Regina paused from her flame throwing, "We can't turn back time. My mother did horrible things to both you and your mother, but she did horrible things to me as well. She chose my destiny. She darkened my heart. I have to live with that everyday."

"You don't live with that everyday," Sabella hissed, "Look in the mirror, _Sister_. You do not see the reflection I do. You didn't live the life of a recluse like I did."

"I would have traded lives with you in an instant if it meant that I didn't have to deal with my poisonous mother. She killed the first man I ever loved simply because I was in love with him. I could never have a moment of happiness because she never could," Regina stated.

"Cry me a river," Sabella rolled her eyes.

"How do you see this ending, _Sister_?_" _Regina hissed, "Do you think that killing me is going to endear you to anyone? You'll still be green. You'll still be you. You'll still be alone.

"I know all about getting revenge. You're standing in the revenge that I created. I sacrificed everything that I cared about to seek my vengeance, but I still wasn't happy. I was never going to be happy because I couldn't ever let go of the anger. I was still unhappy because I was alone."

"I'll always be alone," Sabella tossed her own cursed ball in Regina direction, "I will always be alone because of you."

"Because of my mother," Regina amended, "I was a child. I didn't know what I was doing."

"And I'm supposed to believe that," Sabella cackled as Emma started to come to after being stunned by Sabella's magical blow. Both sisters were too preoccupied with their battle to notice anyone or anything around them.

Emma reached slowly towards her husband, laying unconscious beside her. To her great relief, his pulse was steady and strong. Through the haze that she was still fighting she could see Sabella and Regina locked in an epic magical battle, fireballs and snowballs flying in every direction except at their intended targets. Emma's eyes scanned Killian's body, looking for any source of wound, when her attention went towards the potion in his hand, unharmed by his fall to the forest floor.

Emma reached for the potion and in the same motion, launched it towards Sabella who was too consumed by Regina's attack to see the potion coming. With a sickening shriek, Sabella froze into an ice sculpture.

The energy that Regina had exhausted during the battle evaporated as she fell to the ground. She was gasping for breath as Emma found her footing and went towards the sculpture, her finger sliding along the slick surface that the heat of the day had already begun to melt.

"What do we do?" Emma asked Regina, "Let her melt?"

"Might be the safest thing to do," Regina responded in between gasps for air.

"Is that going to work? She won't re-materialize from the puddle, will she?" Emma asked.

"Good point," Regina grabbed Emma's sword and swung it towards the statute. The statue shattered into snow. Regina used magic to make sure that it blew into the four corners of the world, "Is the Captain alright?"

Emma sprinted towards him, kneeling next to him. He looked to be sleeping peacefully.

"It's a sleeping curse," Regina told her, "You both should be sleeping for the rest of your existence. Only true love's kiss can break the spell. How did you wake?"

"I don't know," Emma stammered before she pressed her lips softly to Killian's to wake him.

Killian's eyes fluttered open. "I knew you'd wake me, Love."

"We were both hit with the same curse," Emma told him as she helped him into a siting position, "I woke up without true love's kiss. That's impossible, right?"

Regina scanned the town's sheriff for a moment before the thought occurred to her, "Are you pregnant?"

"Am I what?" Emma gasped as she nearly collapsed into Killian's arms in the surprise of the question.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Regina stated as she looked Emma up and down a second time, "True love's kiss can come from a child as easily as it could a lover."

"Fallon's kiss did restore your memories," Killian reminded her as he caressed her cheek softly.

"But we haven't...in weeks…until last night. It would be too soon," Emma stammered.

"You could be weeks pregnant," Regina rolled her eyes.

"But I would have realized," Emma shook her head, "I would have known. I knew almost right away with Fallon even though I went through that period of denial."

"You knew about Fallon right away because you knew we'd made love. You couldn't remember anything about me or Fallon or the last three nearly four years," Killian reminded her.

"Your child woke you," Regina stated, "From your belly...It's the only explanation."

"Let's get you back to town to get checked out," Killian rose to his feet, "We can argue later if Regina turns out to be wrong."

Emma's head bobbed in consent as they made their way out of the woods.

**TBC…**

**Loving the Captain Swan interactions of Season 4, but I'm wishing there were more of them. Who's with me? Hoping we get them soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

"Is Emma alright?" where the first words out of Mary Margaret's mouth as the entire family darted into the hospital where Killian was waiting outside Emma's room for her to change into her street clothes. Regina had only told the frazzled parents that Killian and Emma went to the hospital but physically were all right.

"She's fine," Killian was quick to assure everyone as Fallon leapt into Killian's awaiting arms. He nipped at his daughter's cheek as he poked her stomach gently. "This little beauty took care of her mama, didn't you, Little Love?"

Fallon's head bobbed up and down with a proud grin as she hugged Killian tight around the neck.

"Why did you have to take her to the hospital again?" David asked as Leo clutched his hand tightly, "Was she hit with another memory loss curse?"

"No," Killian shook his head, "We both were hit with a sleeping curse, but Emma was able to break us both out of it."

Mary Margaret sighed in relief before her head twisted in confusion, "Wait, she woke herself? That's impossible."

"It's best if she explains," Killian responded as he scratched behind his ear, "The doctor has finished his examination. She's changing out of the hospital gown."

"Examination for what?" Mary Margaret pressed. Her son-in-law's intentional vagueness was doing nothing to settle the nerves she'd been experiencing since she'd discovered that Emma and Killian had gone off on their own to help Regina defeat her sister. There would be a time and place to chastise them for that rash act but now was not it.

Emma emerged from the exam room with her discharge papers in hand.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Mary Margaret and David hugged her in unison.

"I'm fine," Emma was quick to reassure them as Henry wrapped his arms around her waist the moment Mary Margaret and David gave him room to do so as Leo attached himself to her leg. Emma patted her brother's head as she announced, "I'm so ready to get out of here."

"Let's go, Love," Killian guided her towards the doors as Fallon was transferred to her mother's arms to take her turn at hugging.

"Are you going to explain your need for a doctor's exam?" Mary Margaret hesitated.

"I will back at the cottage," Emma nodded as she relished the moments of having her daughter in her arms after weeks without.

Mary Margaret was about to protest, but David's nod of agreement silenced her.

Back at the cottage, Mary Margaret was still pacing as Emma put Fallon down for her long overdue nap. The little girl had fallen dead asleep on the short drive from the hospital to the cottage.

"So," Mary Margaret prodded her daughter the instant she emerged from Fallon's bedroom. "Would you mind telling us what the heck you two were thinking in going off to face Sabella on your own?"

"Technically we weren't alone," Killian chimed in.

"Don't you dare, Pirate," Mary Margaret scowled at him, "You two both have a lot of explaining to do starting with why you had to be examined at the hospital."

"I suppose it's probably best to tell Fallon separately anyways," Emma sighed as Killian stepped into her, wrapped his arm securely around her waist. She gave him her brightest smile. "Did you want to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Mary Margaret chimed in.

"You can tell them," Killian bantered with Emma.

"Tell us what?" Mary Margaret repeated.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Tell us what!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant," Emma replied after taking a deep breath.

"What!" Mary Margaret gasped, "When did you...? How could you...? What?"

"It's early," Emma replied, "Only six weeks or so, but near as Killian and I can figure it happened the night Sabella cast her memory curse. In all the excitement of the day, we forgot...that night."

"And you're happy about this?" Mary Margaret asked, "Last we spoke about it, you were still in limbo."

"Very happy," Emma nodded, "I'd actually made up my mind that night that I wanted to start trying."

"Is that so?" Killian raised an eyebrow to his wife, "News to me, Love."

"I'd just made up my mind. You were sound asleep," Emma stated, "I hadn't yet verbalized anything and then with my memory being wiped clear, I'd forgotten all about my decision until today."

Henry was beaming from ear to ear in response to the news.

"You okay with having another sibling, Kid?" Emma asked her oldest as he hugged her around the waist.

"Yeah," Henry nodded as she ran her fingers through his unruly mop of hair, "This is great, though I don't think Fallon will be as excited."

"No, probably not," Emma agreed with a laugh, "But I know you'll help her be an excellent big sister."

"Now explain yourselves and your need to face this danger all on your own," Mary Margaret demanded, "Do you know how unbelievably stupid that was?"

"I couldn't put you in the middle of all of this," Emma responded calmly, "I couldn't risk having Sabella do to you what she did to me for so many weeks, or something even worse. I couldn't put Leo through what I went through. I couldn't let him be raised without his parents."

"As noble as that may be," Mary Margaret took a softer tone, "You are our daughter. It is our job to protect you, no matter how old and how capable you may be."

"I wanted my children to have the best protection possible if something hap…" Emma felt herself choking up at the thought that something could have happened to either Killian or herself.

"You know that if anything had happened, your father and I would have guarded Henry and Fallon with our lives," Mary Margaret went to embrace her emotional daughter.

"I know," Emma nodded as she wiped at her tears.

"So what did happen with Sabella?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Frozen," Emma stated as she took the tissue that Killian offered her to dry her eyes fully, "Literally, frozen solid and then turned to snow."

"Hopefully, she doesn't rematerialize," Mary Margaret replied.

"We're certain our esteemed mayor will ensure that doesn't happen," Killian replied.

"Wow," Mary Margaret responded after exhaling a deep sigh of relief, "Another dark cloud removed from Storybrooke. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed to not be a part of it."

"Pretty sure that little boy in Dad's arms sees things differently," Emma motioned towards her brother who was maintaining his usual grumpy exterior.

"We can defeat psychotic witches, nefarious adolescents and a queens with a vendetta, yet we can't figure out how to get this little boy to smile without an awful lot of effort," Mary Margaret grinned as she took her son into her arms and bounced him about.

"How about a smile for Mama, Leo?" Emma prodded her brother. To everyone's surprise, Leo produced the desired results.

"Quick, someone get a camera to capture the moment," David teased, "This may never happen again."

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Emma smiled as she lay in bed with her husband. Their fingers were entwined on top of her abdomen. "We're having another baby."

"Are you as happy about this as you appeared earlier or are you…" he was hushed by a finger to his lips.

"I'm very happy," she assured him, "I remember hoping the night that we conceived this child that this would happen."

"Fallon took it better than expected," Killian chuckled as he recalled the mild tantrum that she'd had when they'd given her the news before barricading herself into her bedroom until they bribed her out with ice cream.

"She's going to milk this for ice cream for the rest of her life," Emma gave a hearty laugh.

"Small price to pay to keep a smile on that beautiful face," he shrugged as he leaned in to kiss Emma's cheek tenderly.

"We should take our family for an extended cruise, before I get too big to enjoy it," she replied.

"I expect the weather will begin to warm soon," he responded as evidence by the bright sunshine they had enjoyed since the witch had vanished, "Perfect weather to just sail."

"Fallon wants to see New York," she stated, "Maybe we could make that our destination and then just sail wherever the wind takes us."

"Sounds wonderful," he nuzzled into her neck, "I seem to remember certain urges when you were pregnant with Fallon. Am I going to be as lucky with this little one?"

Emma gave him a mischievous grin as she guided his lips to hers.

"Is that a yes?" he hesitated against her lips.

"That's an absolute yes," she confirmed as she mashed her lips against his.

Killian relished having his wife back, taking the time to worship and savor every piece of her, leaving her repeatedly gasping for breath and arching her back.

"I certainly remember that," Emma was gasping for breath as she caressed his chin lightly. "I realize we just did this yesterday, but that was amazing."

"Yesterday feels like a lifetime ago," he pulled her body flush with his.

Emma hissed at the sensation he stirred in her.

"I think these urges might surpass when you were pregnant with Fallon," he chuckled as he felt her body hum with need for a second time, "I'm a lucky man."

"And you're going to find out just how lucky, Captain," Emma pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist.

**TBC…**

**Finally a date is on the horizon! So excited!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

Emma woke feeling safe and secure for the first time in a long while as she was tucked in tight against her husband, his arms anchored at her waist, his hands lightly caressed her smooth belly even in his sleep. It was one of her favorite memories of when she was pregnant with Fallon. Every morning she woke to the sensation of his hands rubbing against her stomach.

"Mama," Fallon whispered as her eyes peeked out over the bed.

"Fallon, it's early," Emma groaned as she looked towards the clock on her nightstand.

"I want pamcakes," Fallon replied as she pulled herself up onto the bed and laid down next to her mother.

"You always want pamcakes," Emma laughed as she tweaked Fallon's nose as her daughter wiggled in closer.

"Pamcakes," Fallon giggled as she pecked at her mother's cheeks.

"You have to wake Papa to have pamcakes," Emma told her, "Unless you want to eat mine."

Fallon took that as an invitation to climb over her mother and jump on Killian until he moaned.

"Pamcakes, Papa," Fallon bounced on him until he was fully awake. Killian gave good-natured groans with each bounce, trying to free his arms to tickle her.

"Alright, I'll make you pamcakes," Killian finally relented, "Go downstairs. I'll be right there."

Fallon cheered her victory as she hopped down each step.

"Did you sleep well, Love?" Killian quickly wrapped Emma in his arms.

"Very well," she nodded while burying her head into his chest, "Fallon's going to be coming up in approximately sixty seconds if you don't go downstairs, and you need clothes before you can do that."

Killian groaned into her neck. He knew his wife was right. With Henry staying at Regina's, there was no one to corral the eager tot. She would be storming the castle in moments.

"Let's go to Granny's for pamcakes," Emma pecked at his chest, "We can have the family meal that we begged out of last night. I'll call my parents. Henry's always hungry so even if he's eaten at Regina's, he'll eat again."

"You know the first words out of Fallon's mouth will announce our secret," Killian stated.

"Saves us the trouble," Emma shrugged, "In any event, I'm not all that anxious to keep this a secret."

"Papa," Fallon called up, "Make pamcakes."

"Somewhere in there, I'm sure is a please," Emma giggled as Killian rolled out of bed. He quickly found a pair of trousers and shirt and stormed down the stairs to catch up with his daughter.

Fallon's laughter filled the cottage.

* * *

"Aunt Ruby, Mama has a baby in her tummy," Fallon greeted her aunt.

"Really, how did that get in there?" Ruby laughed as she tickled Fallon's stomach as she picked her up in a hug as the news spread all around the diner with an excited clamor.

"Papa put it there," Fallon responded with the innocence only a child could pull off.

"Did you tell her that?" Emma glared at her husband as he chuckled.

"It satisfied her curiosity for the moment," he laughed, "I figured the baby talk should be between a mother and her daughter."

"Wimp," she chastised him.

"Which means?" he prompted her.

"Right, centuries old," she laughed, "I forget that every now and then. It means you're a weak person for passing the responsibility on to me because you don't want to have 'the talk'."

"Well, I bet you're super excited to be a big sister," Ruby brought the conversation back to Fallon.

"No," Fallon responded as she wiggled out of Ruby's embrace and bounced towards their booth in her best imitation of a kangaroo.

"We're still working on getting her excited," Emma explained.

"So I take it the memory is in full working order," Ruby concluded.

"Yep," Emma replied as Killian's arm went around her waist, "I remember every day it took to fall in love with this man…And it took quite a few."

"You loved me from the first moment," he bumped her with his hip, "You were just playing hard to get."

"No, I'm positive that was not the case," Emma shook her head with a teasing glimmer in her eyes.

"Pamcakes, Pumpkin?" Ruby went to take Fallon's order.

"Roni and cheese," Fallon corrected Ruby.

"It's breakfast, Princess," Emma prompted her, "No roni and cheese."

It took Fallon a moment before she amended her order, "Ice cream."

"No," Emma shook her head, "No ice cream either."

"No," Fallon moaned as she bounced in her seat as she sulked. Her morning was just not going her way. It took her poppy coming into the restaurant to cheer her up.

Breakfast was a happy occasion. Everyone was chattering on about the newest addition that would be joining the family in seven short months. Fallon wasn't as excited as the rest, but the promise of a pamcake sugar rush improved her mood.

"Not to sound negative, but all the bedrooms in your cottage are occupied," Mary Margaret pointed out, "Are you going to be moving to a bigger place?"

"I hadn't even thought about that," Emma frowned in response. She loved their cottage. It was her first real home. She would hate if they had to move.

"We'll come up with some arrangement," Killian replied, "I'll get out a hammer and nails and construct a new room if it comes to that. The cottage is our home."

Emma gave him a bright smile of adoration in response. She could read in his eyes that he would have been as heartbroken having to move as she would be. It wasn't just her first home, it was their first home as a family.

"Maybe there's a magical solution," Mary Margaret thought out loud, "Regina owes you about a thousand favors for ridding her life of her poisonous sister."

"I wasn't in this for Regina. I was protecting my family," Emma stated.

"No faith in my carpentry abilities, your highness?" Killian inquired.

"I've never seen your carpentry skills," Mary Margaret sputtered out, "Have you ever hammered a nail, Captain?"

"I've hammered many nails in my day," Killian replied, "It takes more than hopes and prayers to keep the Jolly Roger afloat."

"Fair enough," Mary Margaret shrugged.

"Papa, can you build me a castle?" Fallon batted her lashes.

"You have your dollhouse," Emma chimed in.

"No, I want a real castle like Grammy's," Fallon elaborated.

"I don't think we have the room for that, Little Love," Killian brought her into his lap, "But maybe I can build you a tower."

Fallon's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh, god," Emma groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "She's going to turn into Rapunzel and barricade herself in."

"I doubt that," David laughed, "I met Rapunzel once. She was locked into the tower against her will. There is no one that would want to lock up sweet Fallon."

Fallon was practically glowing at her grandfather's favorable remarks.

"Eat your pamcakes, Little Love," Killian told his daughter as Ruby began handing out their breakfast as he traded menacing glares with his wife. She was clearly not happy with him for promises their daughter a tower.

The door opened with the ringing bell. Fallon's eyes lit up in excitement as she saw her brother entering with his mom. She was off her seat before she could take her first bite.

"Hi, Henry," Fallon's arms went around his waist.

Henry picked her up and brought her back to her seat.

"Regina, Robin, Roland, how wonderful you could join us," David stated as they shifted another table closer to accommodate the additional people.

"We hear my suspicions were correct. Congratulations are in order," Regina smiled towards Emma and Killian.

"Thank you," Emma smiled, "And are things official for you?"

"What's official?" Mary Margaret turned towards her daughter in bewilderment.

"They are," Regina turned her gaze towards Robin and smiled like she never had before she produced her left hand, "We're engaged."

The diner fell silent as the news took several moments to sink in.

"Congratulations, Mate," Killian extended his hand to Robin in an official offer of congratulations, even thought they'd done so the previous day before facing off against Sabella.

"And thank you for protecting my beloved," Robin nodded towards Emma and Killian.

"I wouldn't say we were much in the way of protection," Killian scratched behind his ear in the way he always twitched nervously, "I was a bit unconscious for most of the battle, but our mayor was holding her own quite nicely."

"She came home in one piece," Robin kissed Regina's cheek, "That's what I asked of all of you."

Mary Margaret overcame her surprise to offer her congratulations. She was truly happy for her one time stepmother despite their colorful past.

Ruby came over and offered her half-hearted congratulations before taking their order. The diner was practically bursting at the seams when in walked Neal, looking mildly concerned.

"Mary Margaret, I need to speak with you," Neal requested.

"Me?" Mary Margaret looked to him in bewilderment. She traded a quick glance with her daughter before she stepped outside with Neal.

Emma was muttering her annoyance with her ex.

"What has your feathers ruffled, Love?" Killian whispered in her ear as he brought his arm around her shoulder.

"Neal tried to do something when I'd lost my memory," Emma began to fill her husband in on Neal's duplicitous scheme.

"Have you seen Gwendolyn?" Neal asked once he was alone with Mary Margaret. He was clearly nervous as he shifted back and forth on his feet and was startled by every slight noise.

"Gwendolyn?" Mary Margaret sputtered in confusion, "Gwendolyn who?"

"Your former lady's maid," Neal responded.

"Gwendolyn isn't in Storybrooke," Mary Margaret responded with equal confusion.

"Yes, she is," Neal stated, "I've been dating her for weeks."

"I think I'd remember if she was in Storybrooke," Mary Margaret insisted, "She tried to steal my mother's necklace just before my wedding to Charming. I banished her from the Enchanted Forest shortly thereafter. If she was in Storybrooke, I would have had Emma and David keep close taps on her."

"I haven't been dating a ghost," Neal responded.

"I don't know what to tell you, Neal," Mary Margaret shrugged, "I haven't seen her."

"We made plans yesterday to meet up last night, but she didn't show," Neal replied, "I checked where she's been staying, but she wasn't there either. I'm afraid something happened to her."

"Where was she staying?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The farmhouse just outside of town," Neal responded, "She was staying with her sister."

"Neal, I don't know who this woman is that you're talking about, but it couldn't have been Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn was an orphan that my father took pity on and employed her in the castle. She had no siblings."

"I'm not making things up," Neal hissed, "I stayed with her overnight at the farmhouse. I heard her speaking to someone many times. Emma and Ruby saw her."

"You selfish, arrogant prick," Killian charged out of the diner with the intention of ramming his fist through Neal's face after Emma filled him on how Neal tried to convince her that she'd been having an affair when she'd lost her memories.

"Whoa, Killian, what are you doing?" Mary Margaret stepped in between them quickly.

"This asshole told Emma they were having an affair," Killian charged towards Neal a second time despite Emma, David and Mary Margaret trying to hold him back.

"What?" David and Mary Margaret gasped in unison.

"When she couldn't remember, he told her they were having an affair," Killian tried to rein in his anger as Emma came into his field of vision.

"I warned you," David spun around and invaded Neal's space. Neal stepped back in an attempt to avoid the deputy's wrath, "I told you to stay away from Emma and to not take advantage of her memory lapse. Are you really this stupid?"

Neal tried to stammer out some sort of excuse, but nothing that he had would help his cause. He knew he had to turn things around towards his favor. "He started it. He's poisoned my son's mind against me."

"I've had enough of this," Emma shoved her father aside as she stood toe to toe with Neal. "You have used every excuse under the sun to blame your lack of involvement in Henry's life, starting with where he was born. It wasn't your fault that I was charged with the crime you committed. It wasn't your fault that I gave birth in prison. It wasn't your fault that I gave Henry up for adoption. That's all a load of crap. You could have stopped me from getting arrested when you saw them put the cuffs on me. You could have gone to the jail to confess to the crime and kept me out of prison. The end result would still have been the same. I still would have wanted nothing to do with you, but at least then I had a chance to make a life for Henry and myself after he was born.

"I've accepted my role in all of this. I wasn't making stellar choices. I never would have met you if I hadn't stolen the car that you'd already stolen. I probably deserved to go to prison for the choices that I made...I made, not you.

"I have choices now. I will do everything that I have to do to keep you from having any significant influence in my son's life," Emma hissed.

"He's my son too," Neal snapped.

"You lost that right," Emma refused to back down, "What decisions have you made in this world that gives you any right to be Henry's father? You have run every time life has gotten a little bit complicated."

"You think your pirate is any better than me," Neal shot venom towards Killian.

"I know he is," Emma's eyes softened as she glanced towards her husband, who was still seething with rage, but reigning it in for her benefit, "I've seen it every day for over two years in the way that he is with his daughter. I've seen it every day for the last three years in the way that he is with his stepson. Killian is ten times the man that you are because he has never once let me down. He would rather die than let me down, and he's proven it many times over."

"You can't take Henry away from me," Neal challenged her.

"Legally, you may have some rights," Emma conceded, "But Henry is old enough to know exactly who his father is, every seedy, underhanded thing that you've done. Do you think he'll want to have anything to do with you after we tell him this newest tale?"

"Are you threatening me?" Neal growled.

"It's not a threat," Emma responded, "It's a promise. You can see Henry whenever he decides, so it's all on you as to how he decides. I'd hoped a year in jail would have straightened you out, but clearly that wasn't the case. When Henry decides he wants to see you, that's fine, but stay the hell away from me and the rest of my family. We're done."

"Do you really think that pirate is going to be able to make you happy?" Neal laughed bitterly.

"Killian and I may have our ups and downs, but he is a hundred times better father than you could ever hoped to be," Emma tried to hurt Neal with the harshest words she had in her, "And I love him in a way that I never did or could love you. Get it through your head, Neal. You and I are over; we have been for a long time."

"Emma," Neal reached out for her hand.

"Don't touch me," Emma pulled back quickly, "You lost that right the day I was arrested."

Killian stepped forward to get in between the pair to protect his wife. Emma quickly spun him towards her, her eyes imploring him to not do anything stupid. Killian gave her a reassuring smile before he turned around to confront Neal.

"Henry is your son," Killian began, "I have never once tried to replace you as his father. Whether you choose to believe me or not, I have encouraged him to give you a chance time and time again, but I will no longer be doing so. As Emma has said, it will be Henry's choice from the moment going forward.

"I would have done anything for you because you were Milah's son, but that's done too. You're not that boy. I see that now. You are more like your father than you'll ever know. I feel sorry for you. You haven't been able to get out of your own way to appreciate all the wonderful things you had in your life.

"Blame me for losing Emma if it makes you feel better, but you had your chance with her without my interference many years ago and you blew it." Killian's eyes turned cold, "If you come near my wife or my daughter or my unborn child ever again, you will see firsthand how I earned my reputation as a ruthless pirate. Do I make myself clear?"

Neal's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced towards Emma. Killian wouldn't allow him to dodge the question as he gripped at Neal chin and forced his eyes to lock with his again.

"Do I make myself clear?" Killian hissed through clinched teeth.

"Crystal," Neal nodded as much as he was able before Killian freed him.

"Let's go enjoy our meal," Killian turned back to Emma and guided her inside.

It hurt more than Neal could admit when Emma didn't give him a glance.

"I don't know where the woman that is claiming to be Gwendolyn is," Mary Margaret stepped towards Neal to pick up on the conversation that had been interrupted, "Maybe you should wait for her at the farmhouse."

"What farmhouse?" David spoke up as he inserted himself into the conversation, refusing to allow his wife to be alone with this man for even a second more.

"The one on the north side of town," Neal responded.

"That's where the witch was staying," David stated.

"Are you saying…" Mary Margaret trailed off.

"It could have been Sabella in disguise," David stated.

"Or someone that was working with her," Mary Margaret offered up an alternative, "Maybe flying monkeys have needs too."

"Why would the witch target Neal?" David scoffed.

"Henry," Mary Margaret replied, "Henry is Regina's downfall. If getting to Regina directly failed, is it even a stretch to think she would have moved on to Henry? What better way is there to get to him than by cozying up to his father, who happens to be of no real threat because he doesn't have magic?"

Neal's face went pale at the thought. He'd been planning to introduce Henry to Gwendolyn that weekend, as she'd be so insistent on meeting him.

"Sabella's gone," David stated, "With any luck, whoever is working with her is gone as well."

"If you see Gwendolyn again, I'd run the other direction," Mary Margaret advised him.

* * *

"Morning sickness, Love?" Killian found Emma in the bathroom that evening after tucking Fallon in to bed after an exhausting day of play.

"I just figure out I'm pregnant and morning sickness immediately takes hold," Emma nodded in confirmation, "Wishful thinking, I guess, that it would hold off so I could enjoy this for a bit."

"It's worth it in the end," Killian reminded her as she set about brushing her teeth.

"Is Fallon asleep?" Emma asked.

"Sound asleep," Killian confirmed, "Now that her mother is back under the same roof, she's going to be sleeping a lot better."

"Was she having nightmares while I was gone?" the twinge of guilt settled into her stomach.

"She woke me and Henry up dozens of time with her shrieks," Killian nodded, "The scary green lady was always a prevalent theme."

"Poor thing," Emma pouted in reply. She hated that this most recent danger had touched her daughter, even worse in that Fallon had been a central figure in the danger.

"Now that the dust has settled, we're going to need to get her magic under control," Killian thought out loud. "She doesn't really know what she's capable of yet."

"Is she still turning Henry's hair blue?" Emma snickered.

"It was bright pink last time she tried," Killian chuckled, "It takes a bit of convincing to get her to change it back."

"That's our little girl," Emma giggled as she allowed Killian to pull her to bed, "So that cruise we've been talking about taking this summer. I think we'd best wait until after my morning sickness passes. I don't want to spend our entire voyage hurling my guts over the rail of the ship."

"Yes, that doesn't sound like much fun on anyone's part," he agreed as his hands trailed down her abdomen. "Are you truly happy about this baby?"

"I already told you I was," she reminded him.

"In front of our family and in the afterglow of defeating the witch that was terrorizing our life," Killian replied, "We all put on brave faces when we need to, but you can tell me what your true feelings are."

"That night we made love," she began as she caressed his cheek as she turned onto her side to face him, "You were holding me close even though you were fast asleep. As I lay in your arms, I had this moment. I don't know what changed in my mind, but suddenly I just wanted another child of yours growing inside me. Now that we know that it's happened, I am so beyond happy that I nauseate myself."

"So you aren't humoring me?" he inquired.

"No," she shook her head slowly, "There are things with having another child that we have to figure out, namely where we're going to put this little thing, but we have plenty of time to deal with that."

"Fallon's not going to want to share our time," Killian added.

"She'll come around," Emma shrugged, "We're going to love her just as much now as we will after this baby arrives. That's all she's really worrying about. If I'm honest, I had those thoughts before Leo arrived, and I was much older and pregnant with his niece at the time."

"I hope you're right, Love," Killian kissed her forehead, "Otherwise our little princess might turn this little one a color without us knowing how to change him or her back."

Emma took a deep, cleansing breath. The relief washed through her like it hadn't in weeks. Summer was coming. There was a new baby in their future. Her family was safe and happy. Life was wonderful.

**The End …**

**An epilogue is to follow. Stay tuned.**


End file.
